The Stars and the Bad Boys
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Based from the Drama Script in Ojamajo Girlband. Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu & Momoko adalah kelima orang sahabat yang tergabung dalam sebuah girlband yang terkenal bernama MAHO-Do. Kelimanya bersekolah di Misora Art School, sebuah sekolah musik terkenal di kota Misora. Mereka menjalani kehidupan yang sangat bahagia, sampai pada suatu ketika, sekelompok anak muda mengubah segalanya.
1. The Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Nah, selagi menunggu update dari Ojamajo Girlband yang selanjutnya (chapter 24 sebenarnya sudah selesai diketik, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk diupload di FFn), saya memutuskan untuk mempublish fic yang satu ini! ^^

Well, masih inget kan, sama cerita dorama yang saya tulis di Ojamajo Girlband? (Itu lho, yang mulai dibahas di chapter 12) Fic ini adalah fic yang ide ceritanya saya kembangkan dari cerita dorama tersebut, dan sudah pasti, ini akan menjadi fic AU pertama saya, hehehe…

Selamat membaca.

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**The Introduction**

* * *

_Suatu pagi, disebuah lorong di Misora Art School…_

Lima orang gadis sedang bersembunyi di ujung sebuah lorong yang berdekatan dengan sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara gedung asrama putri dengan gedung sekolah. Seorang diantaranya mengamati lorong dihadapan mereka, memastikan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang berjalan di lorong tersebut. Manik magenta gadis itu dengan waspada menyusuri lorong yang lebar itu, sampai akhirnya ia yakin kalau mereka berlima bisa melewati lorong itu dengan aman.

"Doremi-chan, bagaimana?" bisik salah satu diantara mereka yang menggunakan kacamata kepada 'sang pengamat' lorong, "Keadaannya aman kan? Lorongnya masih sepi kan?"

"Hmm…" gadis itu terus saja 'memindai' lorong tersebut dengan hati-hati, dan saat ia sudah mulai yakin kalau lorong itu aman untuk dilewati oleh mereka, ia menjawab bisikkan temannya itu, "Kurasa keadaannya aman sekarang. Kita bisa melewati lorong ini menuju kelas."

Mereka berlima sedang berada disebuah sekolah seni ternama di kota Misora, yang juga merupakan sekolah mereka, yaitu Misora Art School. Sekolah ini bisa dibilang sekolah yang paling banyak mencetak artis-artis ternama di kota tersebut, termasuk diantaranya kelima gadis tersebut.

Mereka memang masih belum lulus dari sekolah itu, tapi sekolah tempat mereka menempuh ilmu tersebut sudah menyalurkan bakat mereka untuk menjadi entertainer. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali mereka masuk ke sekolah itu, pihak sekolah menyelenggarakan audisi kelompok menyanyi, dan mereka berhasil mengikutinya. Saat itulah, pintu kesuksesan mereka mulai terbuka… Mereka menjadi sebuah girlband yang sangat terkenal bernama MAHO-Do, yang juga merupakan singkatan dari nama-nama mereka masing-masing. Sejak itu pula, mereka menjadi sangat terkenal. Tidak hanya di kota Misora, melainkan di seluruh Jepang.

Kesuksesan yang mereka raih juga tak lepas dari perjuangan yang panjang dari mereka sendiri, sampai akhirnya mereka dapat bersekolah di sekolah seni berlantai tiga yang selalu terlihat bersih dan rapi tersebut. Doremi, yang juga _leader _dari MAHO-Do, dapat masuk ke sekolah itu karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari bakatnya bermain piano, sementara Hazuki dapat bersekolah disana melalui ujian masuk reguler, yang terdiri dari ujian mata pelajaran biasa dan ujian khusus untuk bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik – dalam hal ini, Hazuki memainkan alat musik biola.

Seorang diantara mereka yang lainnya, Aiko, juga memasuki sekolah itu lewat jalur beasiswa, seperti Doremi. Hanya bedanya, beasiswa yang diperolehnya didapatkan dari rekomendasi yang dikirimkan oleh pihak sekolah lamanya di Osaka, dilihat dari kemampuannya bermain drum. Lain halnya dengan sang anggota termuda dan tertua di MAHO-Do, Onpu dan Momoko, yang bersekolah disana melalui jalur yang sama seperti Hazuki, hanya saja, alat musik yang dimainkan oleh Onpu adalah flute, dan alat musik yang dimainkan Momoko adalah gitar.

Merekapun dipertemukan di sekolah tersebut, walaupun mungkin sebelum mereka bersekolah disana, hanya Doremi dan Hazuki yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dulu. Hal yang mendekatkan mereka berlima satu sama lain adalah karena mereka tinggal di kamar yang sama di asrama sekolah tersebut.

Kembali kepada keadaan mereka sekarang, dimana mereka sedang berjingkat-jingkat melewati lorong yang tadi mereka amati. Mereka berjalan diam-diam seperti ini bukan karena mereka sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Jam dinding yang berada disana bahkan masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Mereka bertingkah seperti ini untuk menghindari fans-fans mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Mereka tahu, bahwa fans memang merupakan orang-orang yang penting dalam menentukan kesuksesan mereka, tapi kalau mereka harus bertemu dengan fans yang mengerubungi mereka sampai mereka kesulitan untuk masuk kelas… lebih baik mereka masuk kelas dengan cara seperti ini.

Dengan hati-hati, mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang berada didepan ruang ujian masuk yang baru dibersihkan dan dirapikan, karena memang, hari ini Misora Art School mengadakan ujian masuk untuk calon siswa dan siswi baru.

Berbeda dari murid-murid di sekolah-sekolah lainnya yang berada di Jepang, semua murid di Misora Art School mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan warna jas dan dasi yang berbeda-beda, termasuk juga para personil MAHO-Do. Yang sama dari jas itu adalah adanya lambang sekolah yang terjahit dengan rapi di depan saku jas yang berada di bagian dada sebelah kiri – sebuah lambang bergambar kunci G yang dibawahnya bertuliskan nama Misora Art School.

Sambil berjalan, Doremi merogoh saku jas seragam merah mudanya dan bertanya kepada personil MAHO-Do lainnya, "Ngg… apa tidak sebaiknya, kita ke kantin dulu untuk sarapan? Perutku sudah lapar sekali nih."

"Kurasa kita harus menahan lapar dulu sebentar, Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko yang mengenakan jas seragam berwarna biru muda, "Kita harus menaruh barang-barang kita dulu di dalam kelas, baru setelah itu, kita bisa pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan."

"Mou, ternyata menjadi terkenal itu ada tidak enaknya juga ya…"

"Sabarlah, Doremi-chan. Kita akan ke kantin setelah kita menaruh buku dan alat tulis kita di dalam kelas," ujar Hazuki sambil tertawa kecil. Gadis berjas _orange _itu kemudian melihat sekilas ruangan ujian masuk yang pintunya sudah terbuka, "Kelihatannya ujian masuk sudah akan dimulai lagi tahun ini."

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku mengikuti ujian masuk di ruangan itu dua tahun yang lalu," kenang Onpu menanggapi perkataan Hazuki, "Pasti siang nanti, ruangan itu akan dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali calon adik kelas kita."

Gadis berjas ungu itu lalu menambahkan, "Aku jadi penasaran, siapa saja ya, yang akan masuk ke sekolah kita dan menjadi murid sekolah ini?"

"Yang pasti sih, mereka semua dari keluarga yang kaya raya," Aiko menghela napas, "Aku justru lebih tertarik dengan para murid baru yang masuk kesini lewat jalur beasiswa, sama sepertiku dan Doremi-chan dulu."

"Tapi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita cari tahu tentang siapa saja yang ikut ujian itu," sahut Momoko yang mengenakan jas seragam berwarna kuning, "Sekalian aku, juga Hazuki-chan dan Onpu-chan bernostalgia ke saat-saat kami ikut ujian masuk dua tahun yang lalu."

"Terserah kalianlah," kali ini, Doremi yang menghela napas, "Sekarang aku hanya berharap kita bisa sampai ke kelas secepatnya. Perutku sudah benar-benar lapar…"

"Doremi-chan…"

Mereka terus berjalan dengan pelan, sampai pada akhirnya mereka memasuki kelas mereka dimana mereka menaruh buku dan alat tulis mereka masing-masing diatas sebuah meja. Mereka lalu bergegas keluar kelas, menuju ke kantin untuk sarapan.

Untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan dari kantin, para murid tidak perlu membelinya dengan menggunakan uang cash. Mereka mengambilnya dengan menggunakan kartu voucher makan khusus untuk para murid. Bagi para murid yang masuk lewat jalur ujian masuk seperti Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu, prosedur penggunaan kartu voucher milik mereka sama dengan tata cara penggunaan kartu voucher elektronik pada umumnya – voucher tersebut dapat diisi ulang dengan menggunakan ATM ataupun dengan membayar biaya isi ulangnya langsung di _counter _khusus pengisian ulang voucher makan yang berada tepat disebelah kantin, sementara bagi para murid yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa seperti Doremi dan Aiko, mereka tidak perlu mengisi ulang kartu vouchernya sama sekali, karena mereka mendapatkan kartu voucher makan khusus _unlimited _yang bisa terus mereka pakai sampai mereka lulus dari sekolah ini, sebagai salah satu bentuk dari beasiswa yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kurasa kalian tidak perlu berangkat dari asrama kalian pagi-pagi sekali," ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru jabrik yang mendatangi kelima orang gadis itu saat mereka sedang sarapan, "Dan aku tahu pasti kalau kalian datang cepat bukan untuk mendapatkan makanan yang baru saja matang seperti yang sedang kalian makan sekarang kan? Boleh aku ikut bergabung disini?"

"Boleh saja, Kotake," sahut Doremi sambil memegangi sendok berisi sup krim di tangan kanannya, "Tujuan utama kami sampai duluan disini memang bukan untuk mendapatkan makanan yang baru matang, tapi… itu juga bukan berarti, kami tidak boleh sarapan sekarang kan?"

Gadis berambut merah panjang itupun lalu melahap sup krim yang berada di sendoknya lalu menambahkan, "Lagipula, saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas tadi, perutku sudah sangat lapar."

"Aku tak heran," sahut Kotake singkat, "Dari dulu kau memang selalu menjadi yang paling gampang lapar diantara yang lainnya."

Doremi menghela napas, lalu mulai menyendoki sup krimnya lagi, "Terserah kaulah."

Pemuda yang mendatangi mereka itu, Kotake Tetsuya, adalah sahabat Doremi dan Hazuki sejak mereka bersekolah di TK. Sama halnya dengan Doremi dan Aiko, Kotake juga masuk ke Misora Art School lewat jalur beasiswa.

Meskipun MAHO-Do sudah menjadi artis terkenal, mereka masih mau untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan Kotake, yang juga merupakan salah satu personil dari grup duo vokal grup KoteYama, yang notabene masih belum setenar MAHO-Do.

Bahkan mereka juga berteman baik dengan Yada Masaru, salah seorang personil KoteYama lainnya yang juga adalah sahabat kecil dari Doremi, Hazuki dan Kotake.

Mereka menyantap makanan pesanan mereka dengan lahapnya, setelah itu, mereka memasuki kelas untuk mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

**.O.**

_Sementara itu, disebuah rumah kecil di Misora…_

Empat orang pemuda sedang mengemasi barang-barang mereka dari rumah yang selama ini mereka tempati. Mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka masing-masing dalam sebuah tas ransel besar, setelah itu, dengan mantap mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah itu dan mengunci pintunya. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pindah dari rumah itu, menuju ke suatu tempat yang lebih baik dimana mereka bisa menjalankan rencana yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

Dengan semangat, mereka mulai menyusuri jalan menuju ke tempat baru mereka, yang ternyata adalah Misora Art School.

Mereka memang pergi kesana untuk bersekolah disana, masuk melalui jalur beasiswa, tapi mereka tidak akan masuk di sekolah itu sebagai murid kelas satu, melainkan sebagai murid kelas tiga.

Jalur beasiswa memang tidak hanya diperuntukkan kepada calon siswa yang baru saja lulus dari SMP, melainkan juga diperuntukkan bagi para murid SMA lainnya di Misora yang memiliki bakat khusus dibidang seni, khususnya menyanyi dan bermain musik. Pihak sekolah asal dapat merekomendasikan murid-muridnya yang berprestasi tersebut untuk melanjutkan studi mereka di Misora Art School melalui jalur beasiswa.

Selain ingin melanjutkan studi mereka disana, keempat pemuda tersebut memang memiliki rencana lain yang ingin mereka lakukan di Misora Art School. Sebuah rencana sederhana tapi menimbulkan efek yang sangat besar bagi sebagian orang di sekolah itu, kalau saja mereka berhasil menjalankan rencana itu.

Mereka berempat tersenyum, cenderung menyeringai, saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut. Dengan penuh percaya diri, mereka memasuki lingkungan sekolah itu, bersiap untuk menjalankan rencana mereka yang sudah mereka persiapkan secara matang-matang.

'_Gadis-gadis, bersiaplah. Kami akan menjalankan rencana kami khusus untuk kalian…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, mungkin sebagian dari chara yang saya pakai di fic ini kelihatan sedikit OOC, tapi semua perubahan itu saya bikin supaya tema ceritanya bisa sesuai. Saya janji deh, tingkat keOOCannya nggak bakalan sampai kebanyakan. Sebisa mungkin akan saya coba bikin jadi IC.

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang rencana yang dimaksud diakhir chapter ini. Kira-kira apa rencana mereka? Cari tahu aja di chapter selanjutnya ya?


	2. The Beginning of the Plan

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Dan inilah dia chapter kedua dari fic ini! ^^

Disini, saya juga mau bilang kalau pairing di fic ini adalah KotaDore, YadaHazu, LeonAiko, TooruOnpu dan satu pairing lagi yang bisa dibilang pairing crack (kalau readers udah baca Ojamajo Girlband, pasti readers akan tahu siapa pairing tersebut, tapi disini, saya sengaja belum memberitahukan tentang pairing tersebut demi menghindari spoiler). Hanya saja, mungkin di chapter-chapter awal juga akan ada beberapa hint AkaDore dan FujiHazu, tapi ini hanya hint saja lho… (kalau boleh jujur, saya nggak suka dua pairing ini, tapi… berhubung ini tuntutan 'peran' saya sebagai author, ya… apa boleh buat)

Oke, tanpa buang waktu lebih banyak lagi, silakan membaca.

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**The Beginning of the Plan**

* * *

"Hn… hn… hn… La… la… la…"

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, sejak ujian masuk ke Misora Art School digelar.

Kini, semua siswa baru yang terpilih telah mulai belajar di kelas mereka, dan tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Para murid kelas satu terlihat sedang berjalan kesana-kemari, keluar kelas yang satu untuk kemudian memasuki kelas yang lain. Maklum, hari ini mereka baru memulai pembelajaran mereka dengan perkenalan ke setiap kelas yang akan mereka ikuti.

Kebetulan, para murid kelas tiga baru akan memulai kelas mereka sekitar jam sepuluh, karena itulah, mereka memanfaatkan waktu luang yang mereka miliki untuk melakukan aktivitas yang mereka sukai, tak terkecuali Doremi yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik melalui MP3 player merah muda miliknya, sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya di taman sekolah dekat sebuah kolam ikan.

Warna merah muda memang merupakan warna favoritnya, itulah sebabnya, sebagian besar barang-barang yang ia miliki berwarna merah muda. Selebihnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan warna-warna seperti putih, ungu, atau warna-warna lain yang berkesan ceria.

Kemarin, ia baru saja men_download _beberapa lagu baru yang kemudian dimasukkan ke MP3 playernya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu sekarang sambil menunggu kelas piano yang diikutinya dimulai.

Tanpa disadarinya, waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sampai pada akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan Doremi ditelepon oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya di kelas piano. Dengan sigap ia membuka ponsel flipnya yang juga berwarna merah muda dan menjawab panggilan temannya itu, "Moshi moshi? Misaki-chan, ada apa meneleponku begini? Ada masalah?"

Doremi terhenyak saat temannya memberi tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kelas piano akan segera dimulai. Ia berseru, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?! Duh, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke kelas."

Dengan cepat ia melepas _earphone _MP3 player miliknya dan bergegas menuju ke kelasnya di gedung sekolah Misora Art School. Karena terburu-buru, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa MP3 player yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk mendengar musik tertinggal di taman sekolah.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda berambut violet mendatangi bangku taman tempat Doremi duduk tadi, lalu mengambil MP3 player merah muda yang tertinggal disana. Kelihatannya, ada satu hal yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu saat ia mengambil MP3 player yang ditemukannya itu, seolah ada yang ingin diperbuatnya dengan menggunakan MP3 player tersebut. Bukan untuk mendengarkan lagu, tetapi untuk melakukan satu hal yang lain…

'_MP3 player ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya… Ini adalah sebuah awal yang bagus buatku.'_

**.O.**

Mata Doremi berkaca-kaca saat ia menyadari bahwa MP3 player miliknya telah hilang. Ia baru mengetahui hal itu saat kelas piano yang diikutinya telah selesai, bersamaan dengan dimulainya jam makan siang.

"Ah, mana MP3 playerku?" ratapnya, "Gawat kalau begini. Aku bukan hanya tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu lagi sekarang, aku juga tidak bisa latihan dengan baik kalau MP3 player itu benar-benar hilang. Bagaimana ini?"

Ia lalu berpaling kepada Kotake, yang juga sedang makan siang bersamanya di kantin tempat ia berada sekarang, "Kotake, cariin MP3 playerku dong. Onegai."

"Tidak bisa," jawab Kotake singkat, "Habis ini, aku ada kelas vokal, dan setelah itu, aku juga harus latihan bersama Yada di KoteYama."

"Sou na. Bahkan personil MAHO-Do yang lain juga tidak bisa ikut membantuku mencari MP3 player itu, karena kelas mereka juga sedang padat-padatnya. Bagaimana ini?"

"Ah, kau pemilik MP3 player ini ya?" tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda mendatangi meja tempat Doremi dan Kotake makan siang – para personil MAHO-Do lainnya sudah makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum Doremi tiba di kantin – sambil menggenggam sebuah benda mungil berwarna merah muda yang dilengkapi dengan _earphone _berwarna putih, "Tadi aku menemukannya di bangku taman dekat kolam ikan."

"Eh, iya. Itu milikku!" seru Doremi sambil menerima MP3 player miliknya itu dari sang pemuda berambut violet yang menyodorkannya padanya, "Wah, terima kasih ya? Untungnya, kau menemukannya. Kalau tidak… aku bisa mati. Benda ini penting sekali buatku."

"Ah, sama-sama," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku yakin, di sekolah ini, benda-benda seperti MP3 player milikmu itu memang penting sekali artinya. Apalagi, bagi personil girlband sepertimu."

"Ah, kau… sudah tahu tentang MAHO-Do ya?" tanya Doremi sambil tersipu malu.

"Tentu saja. Girlbandmu itu kan… sudah sangat terkenal sekali sekarang. Bahkan kudengar… jumlah penggemar kalian sekarang sudah banyak sekali ya?"

"Ya… seperti itulah, hehehe…"

Kotake, yang sekarang malah diacuhkan oleh Doremi, berdehem dan berkata kepada sang pemuda, "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa… aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini. Kau anak kelas satu ya?"

"Emm, bukan. Aku murid pindahan dari salah satu SMA swasta di Misora, di kelas tiga," jawabnya, "Ah, salam kenal. Namaku Shidoosha Akatsuki. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku ne, Shidoosha-kun," sapa Doremi, "Namamu bagus juga." (ingat. Saya nggak suka AkaDore)

"Masa sih?" sahut Akatsuki, "Kurasa namaku tidak sebagus namamu, nada yang diterbangkan oleh angin musim semi."

"Hei, kau mencoba menafsirkan nama lengkapku ya?" ujar Doremi menyadari apa yang dikatakan Akatsuki barusan, "Shidoosha-kun, kau ini bisa saja…"

"Tapi benar kan, namamu bisa diartikan begitu?" timpal Akatsuki, "Ngomong-ngomong, kelas vokal ada di sebelah mana ya? Habisnya di jadwalku tertulis kalau aku akan mengikuti kelas vokal setelah jam makan siang selesai."

"Ah, bicara soal kelas vokal…"

"Setelah makan siang, aku juga akan mengikutinya," potong Kotake yang sudah bosan diacuhkan terus setelah kedatangan Akatsuki di kantin itu, "Kurasa, kita bisa masuk kelas bersama-sama sekarang juga. Kebetulan, aku juga sudah selesai makan siang."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Kotake," sahut Doremi, "Bola daging milikmu kan belum habis. Kau tidak mau menghabiskannya dulu? Lagipula… kita kan masih belum tahu, apa Shidoosha-kun sudah makan siang atau belum…"

"Ah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah makan siang tadi, dan sekarang, aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai bel jam makan siang berakhir dan kelas vokal dimulai," ujar Akatsuki, "Soal masuk kelas, kurasa kita tidak perlu buru-buru masuk kesana. Kau masih punya waktu untuk menghabiskan bola dagingmu… ngg…"

"Namaku Kotake Tetsuya," jelas Kotake saat ia tahu bahwa Akatsuki menghentikan kata-katanya karena belum mengetahui namanya, "Sahabat Doremi sejak kami masih kecil."

"Begitu ya?" sahut Akatsuki yang kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan Kotake, "Pantas saja, kalian kelihatan akrab sekali. Kupikir kalian berpacaran…"

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku dan Kotake hanya teman biasa. Kotake bukan pacarku. Kami hanya dekat karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dulu," jelas Doremi saat Akatsuki berjabatan tangan dengan Kotake, "Jadi, kita masih bisa mengobrol disini sebentar kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Akatsuki, "Kebetulan, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan, sebagai murid baru, aku harus cepat beradaptasi dengan semua yang ada di sekolah ini."

Pemuda berjas hitam itu lalu menanyakan banyak hal kepada Doremi dan Kotake, dan secara bergantian, kedua orang sahabat itu menjelaskan padanya tentang segala sesuatunya yang berhubungan dengan sekolah mereka, Misora Art School, termasuk tentang keunikan warna jas seragam yang dikenakan oleh semua murid yang bersekolah disana.

"Oh, pantas saja. Kulihat jasku berwarna hitam, tapi jas yang dipakai kalian warnanya bukan hitam, melainkan warna merah muda dan biru tua," Akatsuki tersenyum, "Seolah-olah, di sekolah ini ada pelangi yang terpancar dari warna jas yang dikenakan oleh murid-muridnya."

"Begitulah," ujar Doremi sambil membalas senyuman Akatsuki, "Itulah keunikan dari sekolah ini yang tidak dimiliki oleh sekolah lain. Jujur saja, tadinya pun aku tidak percaya saat pihak sekolah bilang padaku kalau aku bisa memilih warna jas sekolahku disini. Apalagi… dulu aku masuk ke sekolah ini lewat jalur beasiswa."

"Berarti sama sepertiku dong," Akatsuki kembali menyahut, "Pihak sekolah lamaku juga merekomendasikan aku untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa disini, dan untungnya, aku mendapatkannya."

"Aku juga masuk kesini lewat jalur beasiswa dua tahun yang lalu," sahut Kotake ketus, "Kelihatannya, pihak sekolah yang mengurusi beasiswa sudah benar-benar membuka jalur beasiswa untuk semua kelas, tidak hanya untuk calon murid kelas satu saja…"

"Kotake, sudahlah… Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Terserah padaku, mau bicara apa," Kotake menyahut perkataan Doremi, "Yang penting perkataanku benar. Sampai dua tahun yang lalu, belum ada jalur beasiswa untuk calon murid kelas dua dan tiga. Pantas saja, sejak tahun lalu… sekolah ini kelihatannya semakin padat, makanya sekarang… pihak sekolah berencana untuk memperluas sekolah ini, termasuk di gedung asramanya. Padahal sebelumnya, kamar-kamar di gedung asrama masih cukup menampung semua murid disini, tapi sekarang… malah tak cukup lagi."

"Hei, ayolah Kotake, jangan sentimen begitu…"

"Yah, kalau begitu, maaf kalau masuknya aku dan semua murid kelas dua dan tiga yang masuk ke sekolah ini tahun ini lewat jalur beasiswa membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman. Kami sebenarnya tidak pernah bermaksud begitu."

"Ah, jangan khawatir, Shidoosha-kun. Kami tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu kok," Doremi berusaha meyakinkan Akatsuki supaya tidak terlalu mengambil hati perkataan Kotake barusan, "Dia hanya tidak habis pikir saja, soal perubahan prosedur beasiswa itu, tapi sebenarnya, dia tidak keberatan kok, kalau kau bersekolah disini lewat jalur itu, ya kan, Kotake?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Akatsuki, Doremi mendesis kepada Kotake, "Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Dia itu sama saja dengan kita."

"Terserah kaulah," Kotake mengangkat bahu, "Aku kan hanya curhat sedikit saja."

"Tapi curhatmu berlebihan, Kotake."

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Kotake yang meneruskan kata-katanya dengan berbisik, "Ini semua karena tadi, kalian telah menganggapku sebagai obat nyamuk. Kalian berbincang-bincang tanpa mempedulikan aku?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" balas Doremi dengan nada sarkastik, "Kau tidak sedang cemburu padaku kan?"

"Cemburu? Tidak juga."

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Tiga orang remaja itupun bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing. Tentu saja, Kotake dan Akatsuki memasuki kelas vokal bersama-sama, sementara Doremi memasuki kelas koreografi yang akan diikutinya.

**.O.**

_Keesokan harinya, di kantin yang sama…_

Hazuki menghela napas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kelas biola yang diikutinya sebelum jam makan siang akan molor selama ini. Ia sedikit kecewa karena keterlambatan itu membuatnya kehabisan jatah makan siang, padahal kelas biola yang diikutinya tadi benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Sekarang, mau tidak mau ia harus menahan lapar.

Saat sarapan pagi tadi, Kotake dan Doremi membicarakan tentang Akatsuki kepada Yada Masaru dan keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya, termasuk Hazuki. Kotake masih berpendapat bahwa prosedur penerimaan beasiswa di sekolah tersebut seharusnya tidak perlu diubah seperti apa yang telah dilakukan sejak tahun lalu, tapi kemudian Doremi melawan argumen Kotake dengan pernyataan bahwa semua itu urusan pihak akademik sekolah, dan mereka, sebagai murid, tidak perlu merasa protes. Ia bahkan menganggap Kotake terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah dengan berkata seperti itu, tapi kemudian Kotake juga mengadakan perlawanan dengan mengatakan bahwa beasiswa 'tak biasa' tersebut akan membuat banyak masalah.

"Coba kalian pikir, kalau jumlah murid disini bertambah tiga kali lipat dari biasanya, sementara yang lulus tiap tahunnya hanya beberapa orang yang berada di satu angkatan, berapa banyak murid yang harus tidak kebagian kamar di asrama? Dan berapa banyak murid yang harus tidak kebagian jatah makan tiap harinya? Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kelihatannya, kita harus siap menerima semua keadaan itu," ujar Kotake yang kemudian melirik Doremi dengan tajam, "Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?"

'_Kelihatannya, apa yang dikatakan Kotake-kun tadi pagi benar-benar telah terjadi sekarang,' _pikir Hazuki, _'Buktinya sekarang, aku tidak dapat jatah makan siang…'_

Hazuki terus memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Sekarang, ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, supaya rasa laparnya itu bisa hilang.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda berjas ungu terang menghampiri Hazuki dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi jatah makanannya. Ia berpindah dari meja dan kursi tempatnya semula duduk ke meja dan kursi tempat Hazuki sedang duduk sendiri disana.

"Kurasa kau lebih memerlukan makanan ini," ujar pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya kepada Hazuki, "Aku bisa menahan laparku sampai waktu makan malam nanti."

"Eh?" Hazuki kebingungan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu, "Tapi, kau juga pasti sedang lapar kan? Kashikoi-kun, kau kan juga baru keluar dari kelas biola."

Ya, Hazuki memang sudah mengenal pemuda itu, karena mereka sama-sama baru saja mengikuti kelas biola sebelum jam makan siang, hanya saja, pemuda bernama Kashikoi Fujio itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil jatah makanannya. Ia sudah berada di kantin sekitar tiga menit sebelum Hazuki tiba disana.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu lapar," sanggah Fujio, "Tadi pagi, aku juga hampir terlambat mendapatkan jatah sarapanku, dan kurasa, sekarang aku masih belum cukup lapar untuk memakan ini semua."

"Ya, tapi… aku merasa tidak enak kalau semua makanan ini kauberikan untukku," sahut Hazuki, "Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu. Itu kan… jatah makananmu. Kau mengambilnya dengan menggunakan kartu voucher makan milikmu."

"Kalau begitu, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau sebagian dari makanan ini untukmu, dan sisanya biar aku yang makan?" tawar Fujio, "Makanan ini kita bagi dua."

"Baiklah, kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik, aku akan menerima sebagian dari makananmu ini," ujar Hazuki pada akhirnya, "Arigatou ne, Kashikoi-kun."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Kau bisa memanggilku Fujio kalau kau mau, Hazuki-chan."

"Ah, baiklah," Hazuki membalas senyuman Fujio, "Arigatou, Fujio-kun."

Mereka lalu menyantap seporsi makan siang itu berdua, setelah sebelumnya, Fujio mengambilkan sendok dan garpu untuk Hazuki.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di kejauhan, seorang pemuda berjas hijau tua berjalan menjauhi kantin dengan membawa kantung makanan berisi sebuah hamburger berisi daging ikan yang di_fillet_.

'_Aku sudah terlambat…'_

**.O.**

"Jadi, sekarang kita bisa pulang ke _dorm _sama-sama kan?"

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Aiko, menjawab pertanyaan Doremi, "Sore ini, rasanya aku ingin berolahraga dulu sebentar di ruang olahraga. Aku ingin berlatih basket sendiri. Boleh kan?"

"Oh, boleh saja kok, Ai-chan," sahut Doremi, "Kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan ya? Jangan lupa, kau harus sudah pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan berlatih sebentar saja kok. Nanti juga, aku akan pulang ke _dorm_," sang gadis berambut biru lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang olahraga, "Kalian tunggu saja ya?"

Keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya mengangguk, kemudian mereka bergegas pulang menuju ke gedung asrama putri.

Terkadang, Aiko memang suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara berlatih memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring basket, karena memang, sifatnya yang tomboy membuatnya juga menyukai olahraga, selain kegemarannya bermain drum tentunya.

Dengan luwes ia memainkan bola basket yang digunakannya untuk berlatih. Ia men_dribble _bola tersebut dengan cantik sampai ke dekat ring berjaring tersebut, dan dengan mudah ia memasukkan bola itu.

Kalau saja saat itu ia benar-benar sedang bermain basket, bisa dibilang, ia telah menghasilkan poin tiga saat ia memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring basket tersebut.

Sayangnya, saat ia mencoba memasukkan bola itu lagi kedalam ring yang sama, bola tersebut malah memantul di ring besi itu, lalu meluncur mendekati pintu ruang olahraga tersebut. Seseorang lalu menangkap bola itu tepat sebelum bola tersebut mengenai tubuhnya.

"Uh, hampir saja," ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _yang dikuncir, "Kupikir sudah tidak ada orang di ruangan ini, tapi ternyata, masih ada yang berlatih bola basket disini."

"Ah, maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu kencang melempar bola itu," sahut Aiko, meminta maaf, "Kalau saja aku tidak melempar bola itu terlalu kencang. Gomen na?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," sahut pemuda itu, berusaha menenangkan Aiko, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka kalau disini pun, masih ada siswi yang suka bermain bola basket, padahal…"

"Ya, ini memang sekolah seni, tapi bukan berarti murid-muridnya tidak perlu olahraga kan?" timpal Aiko, "Kalau tidak salah, kau salah satu dari empat anak baru di kelas tiga yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa kan? Dan namamu…"

"Sokuryoku Leon," jawab sang pemuda, "Aku memang salah satu diantara empat orang itu, dan… ketiga orang yang lainnya itu adalah sahabatku. Kami berasal dari sekolah yang sama."

"Begitu ya?" ujar Aiko, "Tapi kelihatannya, nama keluargamu terlalu panjang. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Leon-kun saja, supaya aku bisa lebih mudah memanggilmu?"

"Boleh saja," sahut Leon, "Kalau tidak salah, kau salah satu dari kelima personil MAHO-Do kan? Aku dengar-dengar… kalian menjadi girlband terkenal karena kalian bersekolah disini."

"Ya, itu benar, dan namaku Senoo Aiko. Sekolah inilah yang mempertemukan kami berlima dan mengakrabkan kami semua. Sekolah ini juga yang membuka kesempatan kami untuk menjadi terkenal."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Leon, "Karena itu juga, aku dan ketiga temanku juga memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini. Kami juga ingin sekali menjadi terkenal seperti kau dan teman-temanmu."

"Jadi itu motivasi kalian untuk masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Aiko yang kemudian dijawab oleh Leon dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Leon lalu berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong… Ai-chan, apa aku boleh berlatih bola basket bersamamu? Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita bertanding satu lawan satu?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Aiko, "Ayo kita bertanding."

Pertandingan basket antara Aiko dan Leon berlangsung dengan sengit. Mereka sepakat mengakhiri pertandingan itu jam lima sore, tapi sampai waktu yang mereka tentukan tersebut, skor mereka terus-menerus berkejar-kejaran. Mereka pun mendapatkan skor akhir yang sama – tidak ada seorang pun yang kalah ataupun menang didalam pertandingan mereka.

"Kemampuanmu lumayan juga," komentar Aiko sambil menjabat tangan Leon sesaat setelah pertandingan mereka selesai, "Bagaimana kalau lain kali, kita teruskan pertandingan ini lagi?"

"Aku setuju," jawab Leon, "Kurasa… menarik juga kalau kita meneruskan pertandingan ini lain kali. Jujur saja, hasil hari ini masih membuatku tak puas."

"Aku juga. Sebelum ada salah satu diantara kita yang menjadi pemenangnya, pertandingan ini rasanya kurang memuaskan."

Mereka kemudian saling berpamitan dan akhirnya pulang ke asrama masing-masing.

'_Awal yang baik,' _pikir Leon, _'Sekarang aku yakin kalau rencana kami pasti akan berhasil.'_

**.O.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana semua jadwal dari murid kelas tiga disamakan dan dimulai dari jam delapan pagi – sejak hari ini, mereka akan berkumpul semua di kelas yang sama. Mereka hanya akan berpisah saat di kelas musik, karena tidak semua dari mereka memilih untuk memainkan alat musik yang sama.

Biasanya, sekolah dibubarkan sekitar jam setengah empat sore, dan setelah itu, para murid diperbolehkan untuk melakukan apa saja. Para murid yang sudah berhasil diorbitkan menjadi artis biasanya memanfaatkan waktu luang tersebut dengan berlatih olah vokal dan koreografi, baik itu yang terkenal sebagai penyanyi solo maupun yang terkenal sebagai vokal grup, termasuk diantaranya kelima personil MAHO-Do yang hari ini berencana untuk berlatih di ruangan kelas koreografi.

Onpu dan Momoko adalah dua orang pertama yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Selagi menunggu ketiga personil lainnya yang masih belum selesai mengikuti kelas musik mereka masing-masing, keduanya memutuskan untuk membicarakan tentang lagu baru yang akan mereka nyanyikan di album mereka yang berikutnya.

Tanpa terduga, seorang pemuda berambut biru laut memasuki ruangan itu dan bertemu dengan Onpu dan Momoko. Secara spontan, pemuda itu berkata, "Ah, maaf. Kupikir belum ada siapapun yang memakai ruangan ini…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami belum mulai latihan kok," sahut Onpu, "Kounna-kun, kalau aku tidak salah duga, kau pasti sedang mencari ruangan untuk kelompokmu berlatih kan?"

"Ya, itu benar," jawab sang pemuda bernama Kounna Tooru, "Baiklah, kurasa aku dan teman-temanku bisa memakai ruangan yang lain. Kalian kan sudah lebih dulu berada disini."

"Kalian boleh saja memakai ruangan ini kalau kalian mau," ujar Onpu, "Biar kami saja yang pindah ke ruangan lain. Lagipula, aku dan Momo-chan masih harus menunggu tiga orang sahabat kami yang lain. Biar kalian saja yang latihan disini."

"Ah, tidak usah. Kami akan cari ruangan yang lain saja. Kalau kami berlatih disini, itu sama saja dengan kami… mengusir kalian dari ruangan ini," tolak Tooru dengan halus, "Lagipula, kalau kalian pindah dari ruangan ini, itu artinya kalian harus memberitahu teman-teman kalian yang lain kan? Daripada kalian repot begitu, lebih baik… biar kami saja yang cari tempat lain untuk berlatih."

"Oh, baiklah," Onpu akhirnya menyerah, "Kalau memang itu yang kauinginkan."

Tooru kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut, bergabung dengan keempat sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Fujio, Leon dan Akatsuki. Mereka berempat tergabung dalam sebuah boyband bernama FLAT 4, dan mereka sengaja masuk ke Misora Art School untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka untuk dapat mengikuti audisi yang diadakan pihak sekolah setahun sekali, yang kemungkinan dapat mengantarkan mereka menuju kesuksesan, sama halnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada MAHO-Do di audisi dua tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena hal itu saja yang membuat mereka ingin bersekolah di Misora Art School. Mereka juga sengaja mengajukan permohonan beasiswa di sekolah itu untuk dapat bertemu dengan para personil MAHO-Do dan… menjalankan rencana mereka terhadap gadis-gadis yang berbakat tersebut.

Keempat pemuda itu lalu memutuskan untuk berlatih di salah satu ruangan studio koreografi yang berada agak dekat dengan asrama putra, tepat diseberang ruangan lainnya yang kebetulan sedang digunakan oleh Kotake dan Yada dari KoteYama untuk berlatih.

Didalam ruangan studio koreo yang mereka gunakan, setelah mereka selesai berlatih, keempat anggota FLAT 4 lalu membicarakan tentang rencana mereka terhadap MAHO-Do.

"Kelihatannya, semua dari kita memulai perkenalan dengan mereka dengan sangat mulus," ujar Akatsuki, "Yah, walaupun sebagian dari mereka masih sungkan untuk memanggil kita dengan nama kecil kita."

"Untung saja, kita bisa memprediksi semuanya secara matang," lanjut Fujio, "Kurasa, lambat laun mereka pasti akan percaya pada kita, dan kita akan dengan mudah mendekati mereka."

"Yeah!" seru Leon, "Kurasa, aku mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih dari kalian. Ini semua berkat nama keluargaku…"

"Kurasa kau jangan puas dulu untuk kali ini, Leon-kun," sahut Tooru, "Memang sih, diantara kita berempat, hanya kau dan Fujio-kun yang sudah dipanggil Ai-chan dan Hazuki-chan dengan nama kecil kalian, tapi bukan berarti hubungan antara kalian dengan mereka bisa semakin dekat lebih cepat daripada kami."

"Aku tahu itu."

Mereka terus saja membicarakan tentang hal tersebut, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda seusia mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu, sampai pada suatu ketika, saat mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mereka baru menyadari bahwa pemuda tersebut telah mengetahui rencana mereka tersebut.

Saat mereka membuka pintu ruangan tempat mereka berada, pemuda itu memang sudah kabur menuju ke asrama putra, tapi mereka masih dapat melihat gerak-gerik pemuda itu dari jauh.

Setelah melihat sosok pemuda itu, Akatsuki spontan bergumam, "Kurasa, aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya…"

* * *

Catatan Author: Wuih, kelihatannya apa yang saya tulis di chapter ini sudah melebihi apa yang saya tulis di chapter pertama ya, hehe…

Chapter selanjutnya akan menjelaskan tentang siapa pemuda yang menguping rencana FLAT 4 di chapter ini, dan juga, apa rencana Akatsuki terhadap pemuda itu, setelah ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu mengetahui rencana rahasianya terhadap MAHO-Do? Semua itu bisa dicek di chapter selanjutnya. ^^


	3. The Secret's Founder

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Chapter tiga disini!

Nah, dari chapter yang satu ini, saya akan mulai menulis tentang perselisihan diantara beberapa tokoh di fic ini, yang merupakan efek dari apa yang terjadi di akhir chapter dua kemarin. Penasaran? Cukup dibaca saja ya?

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**The Secret's Founder**

* * *

"Sumpaaah! Aku tak percaya iniii!"

"Ada apa lagi sih, Kotake?" sahut Yada sambil melirik Kotake yang baru saja memasuki kamar asrama mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam, "Kau tidak jadi ke toilet tadi?"

"Bukan soal itu, Yada," sanggah Kotake, "Tepat setelah aku keluar dari toilet, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar keempat anak baru di kelas kita itu… sedang membicarakan sesuatu."

Yada menghela napas, terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Kotake katakan, "Paling-paling mereka hanya sedang membicarakan tentang lagu, atau mungkin tentang persiapan mereka menghadapi audisi tahunan sekolah…"

"Bukan soal itu," Kotake menggeleng, "Begini, kita semua tahu bahwa orang-orang pertama yang mereka temui di sekolah ini adalah para personil MAHO-Do, iya kan?"

"Lalu?" tanya Yada, masih dengan nada acuh tak acuh, "Kurasa sah-sah saja kalau mereka memang ingin mendekati para personil MAHO-Do. Belum ada seorangpun dari mereka yang sudah memiliki pacar…"

"Bukan soal itu!" Kotake kembali berseru, "Aku sih, oke-oke saja kalau memang si 'Fajar' berjas hitam itu mendekati Doremi karena dia benar-benar suka padanya, tapi kenyataannya… sebaliknya."

"Heh?" sahut Yada, "Apa maksudmu sebaliknya?"

"Mereka sengaja mendekati para personil MAHO-Do karena mereka punya satu rencana yang buruk," ujar Kotake mantap. Ia lalu menjelaskan tentang apa yang baru saja didengarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kotake, Yada membelalakan matanya, "Kau yakin kalau apa yang kaudengar itu benar? Mereka ingin…"

"Sekarang, kau baru tertarik dengan apa yang kubicarakan," Kotake menghela napas, "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Doremi dan para personil MAHO-Do yang lain kelihatannya sudah mempercayai mereka sebagai orang baik, padahal… keempat orang brengsek itu sebenarnya hanya ingin mencelakai mereka. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencegah rencana itu terjadi?"

"Hmm…" Yada berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Kurasa, kita hanya harus mengawasi mereka. Pastikan saja supaya rencana itu tidak akan pernah berjalan sampai ke hal yang berbahaya. Sebagai sahabat, kita harus melindungi mereka dari rencana gila itu."

"Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Kita juga harus memberitahu Doremi dan yang lainnya tentang rencana itu, karena mereka harus tahu kalau keempat pemuda itu sebenarnya orang jahat. Kalau perlu, malam ini juga, kita bertemu dengan mereka di sekolah untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang rencana itu."

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat kalau mereka diberi tahu sekarang juga?" tanya Yada, "Kalaupun memang kita harus membicarakannya kepada mereka, setidaknya kita masih bisa melakukannya besok. Sekarang kan sudah malam, dan… malam ini, mereka juga ada _show_. Kita tidak akan sempat memberitahukan hal ini kepada mereka malam ini."

"Benar juga…" Kotake kembali menghela napas, "Kalau saja mereka masih belum berangkat ke tempat _show _saat jam makan malam…"

Yada lalu menengok kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berkata, sambil berdiri dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut, "Bicara soal jam makan malam, kurasa ini sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk pergi ke kantin."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita turun," sahut Kotake, "Permasalahan ini membuatku lapar."

Merekapun bergegas menuju ke kantin yang berada di gedung sekolah. Tentu saja, selain mereka, masih ada beberapa murid Misora Art School yang sebagian besar tinggal di asrama yang menunggu giliran untuk mengambil makan malam mereka, termasuk keempat orang personil FLAT 4 yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Kotake dan Yada.

Seperti yang telah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya – Kotake dan Yada, para personil MAHO-Do hari ini tidak makan malam di kantin karena mereka sudah berangkat ke Misora Music Club and Cafe setengah jam sebelum jam makan malam dimulai.

Setelah mengantri selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Kotake dan Yada sampai ke etalase makanan tempat mereka bisa mengambil santapan makan malam mereka. Dengan cepat mereka mengambil beberapa makanan yang berada disana, lalu mereka bergegas menuju ke meja kosong yang berada sangat dekat dengan etalase makanan, tapi sebelum mereka sempat menyantap makanan tersebut, para personil FLAT 4 menghampiri mereka.

"Kelihatannya, di sekolah ini ada siswa yang berbakat menguping ya?" ujar Akatsuki sambil melirik kearah Kotake, seolah-olah memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah tahu kalau Kotake sudah mengetahui rencananya terhadap MAHO-Do, "Yah, mudah-mudahan saja orang itu bukan tipe orang yang suka mengadu dan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Kotake mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Akatsuki secara langsung. Terlihat jelas bahwa tatapan mereka menunjukkan persaingan antara mereka berdua. Akatsuki terlihat agak tenang, sementara Kotake terlihat sangat geram melihat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut.

"Yah, kalau kau mau mengadukan apa yang kaudengar tadi sore, buktikan dulu pada kami kalau kau dan temanmu yang satu ini bisa terkenal lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan kami," kata Kashikoi Fujio yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Akatsuki. Ia menggeleng, "Belum setenar MAHO-Do, tapi kalian sudah ingin menjadi pengadu…"

"Ahaha, intinya kalian tidak berhak untuk mengadukan itu semua kepada mereka, karena kalau kalian berani untuk mengadukan hal itu, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan persahabatan kalian dengan mereka," sambung Leon, "Kecuali, kalau kalian nantinya terbukti berhasil memenangkan audisi tahun ini, walaupun kupikir… kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menang. Buktinya, di dua tahun sebelumnya, kalian belum berhasil menang di audisi."

"Aku akan tetap memberitahu Doremi dan teman-temannya soal rencana busuk kalian itu," geram Kotake, "Karena aku tidak akan takut dengan ancaman kalian tadi. Aku dan Yada sudah bersahabat dengan Doremi dan Fujiwara sejak lama, dan mereka tidak akan pernah percaya kepada kalian kalaupun kalian ingin mengadu domba kami dengan cara menjelek-jelekan kami. Kalian itu hanya siswa baru disini, jadi jangan coba-coba berbuat yang macam-macam!"

"Oh ya?" sahut Kounna Tooru dengan nada mencemooh, "Tapi kenapa aku berpikir kalau kami yang akan menang di audisi itu ya? Dan disana… kupikir kalian akan kalah lagi, dan itu artinya, kalian tidak boleh buka mulut soal rencana kami."

"Yah, sudahlah. Kurasa kita tidak perlu menghiraukan dua makhluk tak berbakat ini. Lagipula… kita jauh lebih berbakat dibandingkan dengan mereka, jadi tidak sepantasnya kita berbicara dengan mereka. Lebih baik kita berlatih untuk audisi yang akan digelar beberapa bulan lagi," simpul Akatsuki, "Kalau mereka masih saja ingin mengadukan hal itu, kita masih punya cara untuk membuat mereka jera. Persahabatan mereka akan hancur."

Keempat pemuda itupun berlalu, meninggalkan Kotake dan Yada yang sudah mulai geram melihat ulah mereka. Rupanya inilah sifat asli mereka yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan dibalik senyuman yang mereka berikan kepada orang lain – sombong dan terlalu percaya diri, dan inilah yang membuat Kotake semakin ingin memberitahukan kepada para personil MAHO-Do tentang rencana licik keempat pemuda itu.

"Munafik," gumam Kotake sambil menggertakan giginya, "Aku tetap akan memberitahu Doremi tentang hal ini, dan aku tidak akan takut, meskipun nanti pemuda brengsek itu akan berusaha untuk menghancurkan persahabatan kita."

Yada hanya menghela napas dan menyahut dengan tenang, "Entahlah, tapi… kurasa kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka tentang kelicikan pemuda-pemuda itu, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu supaya berhati-hati. Kelihatannya, rencana mereka sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang."

"Tenang saja, Yada," sahut Kotake, "Aku akan berhati-hati terhadap mereka."

**.O.**

_Tengah malam…_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kotake dan Yada dan menyisipkan sebuah catatan disana, membuat Kotake terbangun dari tidurnya. Manik _sapphire _miliknya lalu menangkap selembar catatan yang terselip dibawah pintu.

Dengan cepat Kotake mengambil catatan itu dan membacanya, setelah sebelumnya ia menyalakan lampu mejanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia meremas kertas itu dan kembali menggeram, "Aku harus melindunginya besok pagi."

Kenyataannya, apa yang terjadi keesokan paginya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakannya. Saat itulah, Kotake baru menyadari bahwa catatan yang diperolehnya semalam hanyalah sebuah jebakan.

Catatan tersebut ditulis oleh Akatsuki, dimana dalam catatan tersebut ia menuliskan bahwa ia akan mencelakai Doremi pagi ini, didalam toilet wanita di gedung sekolah, tapi ternyata, pagi itu Akatsuki malah melaporkan kepada Doremi bahwa ia telah berhasil menjebak seorang siswa yang kabarnya suka menyelinap di toilet wanita untuk mengintip siapa saja yang masuk ke toilet tersebut.

Saat Kotake memasuki toilet tersebut, Akatsuki diam-diam menarik gagang pintu toilet tersebut dan menguncinya dari luar. Kebetulan saat itu hanya ada Kotake didalam toilet tersebut. Ia terkunci sendirian di toilet wanita.

Seketika Kotake menyadari kekeliruannya. Ia menggeram, "Oh, sialan! Seharusnya aku sudah tahu kalau catatan itu hanya jebakan!"

Kotake memandang kesekitar toilet tersebut, "Untungnya, toilet ini sedang kosong…"

Ia tahu, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bernapas lega. Ia harus segera keluar dari sana sebelum ada seorangpun yang memasuki toilet itu dan menganggapnya sebagai murid yang suka mengintip.

"Duh, sayangnya toilet ini tidak punya ventilasi," keluh Kotake dengan cemas, "Aku benar-benar terjebak disini sekarang. Oh, kalau saja aku membicarakan tentang catatan itu dulu kepada Yada… dia pasti akan mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati."

"Kalau aku menggedor pintu toilet ini, semua orang pasti akan mengira kalau aku ini orang yang aneh, yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan seseorang menjebakku disini dan membuatku terkunci disini," lanjutnya, "Sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…"

Sementara itu, diluar toilet tersebut, Doremi sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan bersiap untuk membukanya. Setelah mendengar laporan Akatsuki, ia memang langsung bergegas menuju ke toilet tersebut. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa murid nakal yang dimaksud oleh Akatsuki dalam laporannya tersebut, karena Akatsuki bilang padanya bahwa ia kenal dengan siswa tersebut.

'_Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, siapa siswa mesum yang dimaksud Shidoosha-kun tadi ya?' _pikir Doremi saat meraih kunci pintu yang tergantung pada pegangan pintu bagian luar toilet tersebut, _'Kalau aku mengenalnya, jangan-jangan…'_

Gadis itu lalu membuka pintu toilet tersebut dan mendapati bahwa pemuda yang berada didalamnya adalah sosok yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Kotake!"

**.O.**

"Ah, Doremi, aku… aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang seperti ini, Kotake," potong Doremi saat Kotake ingin menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pagi tadi di toilet wanita, "Kau ternyata adalah seseorang yang… mesum…"

"Aku bukan lelaki yang seperti itu!" Kotake membelalakan matanya. Pipinya juga memerah, "Ini semua hanya salah paham. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Aku terjebak di toilet itu!"

"Maksudmu, kau terjebak dengan ulahmu sendiri kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang yang suka mengintip! Kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya, saat itu aku pasti sudah jadi orang gila! Aku masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk tidak melakukan hal semacam itu!"

"Silakan saja mengelak. Yang penting, aku punya bukti kalau kau benar-benar berada di dalam toilet yang seharusnya tidak kaumasuki," Doremi menghela napas, "Kotake, kau benar-benar… berubah sekarang. Kupikir kau masih orang yang takkan pernah menyakiti perasaan orang, tapi ternyata… kau berubah menjadi orang… mesum…"

"Aku bukan orang mesum! Tadi pagi ada seseorang yang menjebakku, dan orang itu menyuruhku untuk datang ke toilet wanita, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin bersembunyi disana! Aku benar-benar dijebak!"

'_Eh? Dijebak?' _pikir Doremi, _'Apa maksudnya, Shidoosha-kun yang telah menjebaknya disana? Tapi kalau begitu, artinya…'_

"Ah, kalau begitu, ini salahku," ujar Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai penengah. Ia memasuki ruangan kelas tempat Doremi dan Kotake membicarakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi berdua saja, "Kotake-kun, maaf karena aku telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Habisnya, tadi kulihat kau masuk ke toilet wanita, jadi kupikir…"

"Kau sengaja kan, menjebakku begini?!" potong Kotake yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kepura-puraan dari Akatsuki, "Kau yang menyuruhku datang ke toilet itu, dan kau juga yang mengunci pintunya supaya aku tidak bisa keluar, benar kan?!"

"Kotake…"

"Kau salah, Kotake-kun," Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maksudku, aku mengaku kalau memang akulah yang mengunci pintu toilet itu, tapi… aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke toilet itu, Kotake-kun. Tadi pagi, aku hanya kebetulan lewat di depan toilet itu, dan aku melihatmu masuk kesana, jadi kupikir…"

"Haaah, aku tidak tahu!" seru Doremi, "Kotake, dalam hal ini, Shidoosha-kun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Dia hanya menguncimu dari luar toilet itu karena dia pikir… kau…"

Doremi sedikit merasa tidak enak karena telah menyebut Kotake mesum, jadi ia meneruskan kata-katanya dengan berujar, "Intinya, kurasa memang ada kesalah pahaman disini. Ada orang yang menyuruh Kotake untuk datang ke toilet wanita, dan saat Kotake berada disana, Shidoosha-kun mengunci pintu toilet itu…"

Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Kotake, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kotake… kenapa tadi pagi kau mau saja masuk ke toilet wanita? Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang menyuruhmu datang ke sana?"

"Sebenarnya, orang itu tidak menemuiku secara langsung," jawab Kotake sambil melirik Akatsuki. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari rivalnya itu dan menambahkan, "Semalam, orang itu meninggalkan catatan dibawah pintu kamar asrama yang kutempati bersama Yada, dan dalam catatan itu, orang itu menulis kalau dia ingin mencelakaimu di toilet."

"Mencelakai… aku?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Jadi maksudmu… kau pergi ke toilet wanita tadi pagi hanya untuk… menyelamatkanku?"

"Iya."

Doremi lalu tersenyum, "Sou ka. Kau benar-benar sahabat sejatiku. Kau bahkan tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk ke toilet itu hanya untuk melindungiku, walau kau tahu kalau itu… toilet wanita."

"Entahlah. Sebagai sahabatmu, rasanya aku ingin sekali melindungimu, dan aku akan merasa sangat menyesal kalau aku membiarkan seseorang menyakitimu," ujar Kotake, "Percayalah, Doremi. Aku bukanlah orang yang _pervert _atau semacamnya, dan aku berani sumpah kalau aku memang bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Yah, setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, sekarang… aku sudah mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi," sahut Doremi, "Kotake, terima kasih karena telah menjelaskan ini semua kepadaku, juga karena kau telah berniat untuk melindungiku, dan… maaf karena tadi aku menyebutmu…"

"Orang mesum?" sambung Kotake yang kemudian ikut tersenyum, "Soal itu, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Doremi. Lagipula, aku juga paham kalau kau menyebutku begitu karena… apa yang terjadi tadi pagi."

Dan merekapun akhirnya berbaikan, sementara Akatsuki menyimpan kekesalan di dalam hatinya, karena rencananya gagal.

'_Sial. Aku gagal menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.'_

**.O.**

"Hei, Asuka."

"Nani?"

Malam itu, kebetulan para personil FLAT 4 sudah selesai makan malam dan kembali ke kamar asrama mereka beberapa menit sebelum para personil MAHO-Do selesai menyantap makan malam mereka bersama Kotake dan Yada. Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Kotake sebagai kesempatan untuknya membeberkan rencana jahat keempat pemuda itu kepada para sahabatnya, kelima personil MAHO-Do.

Walaupun begitu, ia masih takut kalau-kalau kejadian seperti yang dialaminya pagi tadi akan terulang lagi, jadi Kotake memutuskan untuk memberitahukan apa yang diketahuinya lewat sebuah pesan yang ditulisnya diatas secarik kertas. Ia lalu menitipkan kertas itu kepada salah seorang personil MAHO-Do lainnya yang juga merupakan personil tertua di MAHO-Do, Asuka Momoko, sekaligus menjelaskan apa yang ditulisnya disana.

Kotake mendapatkan ide pesan tersebut karena ia berpikir bahwa akan lebih efektif jika ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Akatsuki untuk menjebaknya – dengan catatan yang kemarin diterimanya. Ia juga akan memberitahu kelima gadis itu melalui pernyataan tertulis.

"Asuka, tolong berikan pesan ini kepada teman-temanmu, tapi kau jangan bilang pada mereka kalau akulah yang menulis pesan ini," ujar Kotake sambil memberikan pesan yang ditulisnya kepada Momoko, "Bilang saja pada mereka kalau ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini padamu, tapi jangan bilang kalau akulah orang itu, ya? Aku tidak ingin kalau ada yang tahu bahwa aku menyampaikan informasi ini kepada kalian dan… berniat menghancurkan persahabatan kita lagi."

"Aku mengerti," balas Momoko, "Semoga saja yang lainnya bisa lebih mewaspadai mereka setelah membaca pesan yang kautitipkan ini."

"Aku juga berharap begitu," Kotake menyahut, kemudian ia bergegas menuju ke asrama putra, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok ya? Jangan lupa, jangan beritahu yang lain kalau aku yang menulis pesan itu."

Momoko mengangguk, "Aku janji akan menyampaikannya kepada mereka. Kau tenang saja, Kotake-kun."

* * *

Catatan Author: Chapter 3 done! ^^

Yah, walaupun ini nggak sepanjang chapter dua, setidaknya chapter yang satu ini cukup berisi kan? Kan? Kan?

Mudah-mudahan sih, chapter yang satu ini bisa cukup membuat readers puas ya? ^^

Chapter selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pairing, jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan ya? Wajib ditunggu.


	4. Trapping Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Dan inilah dia chapter empat!

Tadinya saya agak bingung nerusinnya gimana, tapi… setelah berpikir keras sampai akhir pekan ini, akhirnya saya punya ide untuk meneruskan fic ini jadi seperti ini (ehm, tapi janji jangan protes buat yang nggak suka pairing KotaDore. Disini, perbandingan antara KotaDore dan AkaDore yang saya tulis seimbang kok – setidaknya ini menurut saya lho…).

Tanpa buang waktu, langsung dibaca saja ya?

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**Trapping Hearts**

* * *

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu memasuki kamar asrama mereka, sementara Momoko masih memiliki urusan 'rahasia' di kantin.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Hazuki berseru, "Ah iya. Aku baru ingat kalau Michiko-chan lupa mengembalikan buku catatanku di kelas tadi sore. Mana besok ada ulangan lagi."

"Kenapa tidak kaudatangi saja Michiko-chan di kamarnya sekarang?" usul Doremi, "Kalau dia memang lupa, kau kan bisa sekalian mengingatkan dia, Hazuki-chan."

"Kau benar juga sih," sahut Hazuki yang kemudian beranjak keluar kamar, "Baiklah, aku ke kamar Michiko-chan dulu ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar Hazuki-chan. Kurasa aku juga akan ikut denganmu kesana," ujar Aiko, "Kalau tidak salah, Michiko-chan sekamar dengan Ika-chan kan? Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Ika-chan."

Mereka lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar itu bersama-sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Onpu meminta izin kepada Doremi untuk pergi ke toilet. Sayangnya, di gedung asrama, baik itu asrama putri maupun asrama putra, masing-masing hanya memiliki tiga buah kamar mandi di masing-masing lantainya, dan masing-masing dari mereka hanya bisa menggunakannya secara bergantian – tidak ada kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar asrama murid, karena itulah, mau tidak mau Onpu harus keluar kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ke toilet.

Dan mau tidak mau, sekarang Doremi harus berada di kamar sendirian…

"Hah, kurasa aku akan menunggu yang lainnya sambil duduk saja…" gumamnya sambil berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya kemudian duduk diatas sebuah kursi yang berada disana. Sambil duduk, ia teringat sesuatu…

'_Kalau saja MAHO-Do tidak lolos audisi dua tahun yang lalu… aku tidak akan pernah membuat keputusan itu selamanya…'_

Entah kenapa, saat ini, ia merasa bahwa seharusnya, kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. Ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu… saat-saat dimana MAHO-Do masih belum ada apa-apanya. Saat dimana ia masih bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Saat dimana ia… masih bisa mencintai seseorang dengan bebasnya…

'_Aku yakin, dari apa yang terjadi pagi ini, dia masih mencintaiku…'_

Gadis itu menghela napas, memikirkan seseorang yang dulu sempat menjadi pacarnya, sampai pada saat audisi dua tahun yang lalu dimana MAHO-Do lolos audisi, sementara kelompok itu… kelompok yang salah seorang anggotanya adalah pujaan hatinya itu… terpaksa tidak mengikuti audisi yang seharusnya mereka ikuti karena sesuatu hal…

Dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua sebagai pacar, walau setelah itu, mereka masih berhubungan baik sebagai sahabat dekat.

Karena ia tahu, bahwa sesuatu hal yang membuat mantan pacarnya itu tidak bisa ikut audisi adalah sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu tidak ikut audisi karena melindunginya.

Audisi dua tahun yang lalu memang bisa dibilang merupakan audisi yang penuh dengan insiden, karena saat itu, ada beberapa murid senior yang keluarganya memiliki relasi dengan kelompok _yakuza_, dan mereka memanfaatkan hal itu untuk secara diam-diam menyerang beberapa murid jalur beasiswa yang sudah lolos audisi, termasuk diantaranya Doremi dan Aiko, karena mereka tidak rela kalau murid-murid beasiswa tersebut dapat lolos audisi, sementara nasib mereka sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya jelas dalam audisi tersebut.

Saat kelima personil MAHO-Do dinyatakan lolos audisi, mereka langsung disambut oleh kedua personil KoteYama dengan ceria. Saat itu, Kotake bahkan memeluk Doremi dengan penuh rasa cinta… pelukan terakhirnya yang diberikannya sebagai seorang kekasih, sampai pada akhirnya, ia menyadari bahwa ada yang mengawasi gadis itu dari jauh. Seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi dan mengenakan kacamata hitam, yang tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu yang disodorkan tepat kearah gadis yang diintainya.

Spontan, siswa kelas satu Misora Art School tersebut menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya dengan berputar, menghalangi peluru yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah sang pemuda misterius untuk mengenai sang gadis berjas merah muda, walau konsekuensinya, siswa berambut biru itu harus merelakan tubuhnya yang akhirnya tertembus oleh sang peluru, dan peluru itu pulalah yang mematahkan langkahnya untuk dapat mengikuti audisi saat itu…

Sebulan setelah insiden itu terjadi, hubungan percintaan diantara kedua murid tersebut pun berakhir…

Kata-kata penyelesaian itupun masih saja melekat dalam ingatan sang gadis yang kini tengah mengingat masa-masa itu sendiri di dalam kamarnya…

"_Kurasa… sebaiknya mulai sekarang, kita akhiri saja hubungan diantara kita."_

"_Doremi, kau yakin hubungan kita harus berakhir seperti ini? Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Karena akulah yang menyebabkan KoteYama tidak bisa ikut audisi tahun ini, sementara… aku dan yang lainnya lolos audisi. Kau mengorbankan KoteYama hanya demi aku…"_

"_Itu bukan salahmu, Doremi. Percayalah padaku, itu bukan salahmu."_

"_Kau terlalu baik untukku, Kotake, dan aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku… Kau lihat sendiri kalau sekarang, MAHO-Do sudah akan meluncurkan album perdana, sementara KoteYama…"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Begini, aku dan Yada masih bisa ikut audisi tahun depan…"_

"_Sia-sia saja! Kau ingat kan, kalau saat kita pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, kita berjanji supaya bisa lolos audisi bersama-sama, tapi kenyataannya? Aku telah melanggar janji itu dengan cara lolos audisi tahun ini. Aku telah gagal menepati janjiku."_

"_Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk melindungimu…"_

"_Tetap saja. Anggota yakuza itu sebenarnya mengincarku, dan… aku akan tetap merasa bersalah padamu jika kita masih berpacaran begini, jadi…"_

"_Kau ingin supaya kita putus?"_

"_Iya. Kurasa itu yang terbaik untuk kita saat ini."_

"_Baiklah, aku terima keputusanmu, kalau memang ini akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik, hanya saja… aku ingin kita semua masih bersahabat. Jangan sampai ini semua membuat persahabatan antara MAHO-Do dan KoteYama juga berakhir."_

"_Aku setuju."_

Dan pagi ini, Kotake berkata kepada Doremi bahwa ia memasuki toilet wanita hanya untuk menyelamatkannya, walau kenyataannya dirinya sendiri baik-baik saja pagi ini.

"Aku sengaja mengatakan itu semua setelah kau menjelaskan tentang kejadian pagi tadi, mengatakan bahwa kau melakukannya karena kau adalah sahabat sejatiku, karena aku tak ingin memperlihatkan kesimpulanku yang sebenarnya tentangmu. Aku tak ingin memberikan harapan kosong untukmu, karena… saat itu, aku sendirilah yang mengakhiri hubungan yang 'lebih dari sahabat' itu… Aku harus konsisten dengan keputusanku," gumamnya, "Lagipula, kupikir aku juga… sudah memiliki seseorang yang mungkin saja menaruh perhatian yang lebih banyak terhadapku, dan orang itu adalah… Shidoosha-kun…"

'_Kuharap Kotake serius saat ia berkata bahwa ia tidak merasa cemburu padanya… Aku ingin dia membiarkanku dekat dengan Shidoosha-kun dan tidak mengharapkanku lagi, karena aku takut kalau kejadian seperti yang dulu itu akan terulang lagi… Maafkan aku, Kotake.'_

"Minna!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis memasuki kamar tersebut dan berseru, menyadarkan Doremi dari lamunannya, "Coba lihat. Aku menemukan pesan di dalam lokerku!"

"Momo-chan?" sahut Doremi yang kemudian bertanya, "Kau kenapa menyerukan hal itu kencang sekali? Memangnya… ada yang penting dari pesan itu?"

"Yah, bagaimana ya?" jawab Momoko dengan nada sedikit tidak yakin, "Aku sudah membaca pesan ini sekilas, dan… kelihatannya, kita harus waspada terhadap para personil FLAT 4, keempat anak baru di kelas kita itu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu memasuki kamar mereka dan mendengar perkataan Momoko.

"Eh? Tapi… kenapa kita harus mewaspadai mereka? Kulihat tingkah laku Shidoosha-kun baik-baik saja," tanya Doremi tidak mengerti.

"Fujio-kun juga baik padaku," sahut Hazuki.

"Leon-kun juga begitu," tambah Aiko.

"Apalagi Kounna-kun. Waktu itu, kau sendiri juga lihat kan, kalau dia merelakan ruang kelas koreografi untuk kita pakai saat itu, padahal dia sendiri juga ingin menggunakan ruangan itu untuk mereka berlatih," lanjut Onpu, "Kurasa mereka bukan orang jahat."

"Memang sih, tapi… coba kalian baca pesan ini. Aku yakin sekali kalau kalian pasti akan berpikir dua kali sebelum berkesimpulan kalau mereka orang baik, setelah kalian membaca pesan ini," ujar Momoko sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dibawanya kearah keempat sahabatnya. Pesan itupun terus menerus berpindah tangan, sampai akhirnya Doremi menerima pesan itu dan membacanya.

Setelah membacanya sekali, Doremi menyadari bahwa ada kejanggalan dalam pesan tersebut, membuatnya ingin mengeceknya dengan membacanya berulang-ulang, sampai ia tahu dimana letak kejanggalan tersebut berada.

'_Baru saja aku mengharapkan yang sebaliknya, ternyata…' _pikirnya, _'Kali ini aku benar-benar kecewa…'_

**.O.**

_Keesokan paginya…_

Kebetulan, pagi ini kelas pertama yang harus diikuti oleh murid kelas tiga adalah kelas musik, dimana para murid memasuki ruangan kelas yang berbeda-beda. Saat Doremi sedang berjalan menuju kelas piano yang hari ini kembali diikutinya, tanpa sengaja ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Akatsuki. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kotake kebetulan juga sedang melewati lorong tempat mereka berdua berada, dan secara otomatis, Kotake melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di lorong tersebut.

"Rupanya kalian cukup berani juga ya, memperlihatkan adegan semesra ini," sindir Kotake begitu melihat kedua orang itu berpelukan, "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian berpacaran sekarang?"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kotake, Akatsuki melepaskan pelukannya dari Doremi dan bertanya kepada gadis itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf karena tadi… aku…"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," potong Doremi cepat, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Gadis itupun menoleh kearah Kotake sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi kepada Akatsuki, "Ah, kebetulan… ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Apa boleh aku menanyakannya padamu sekarang juga?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Akatsuki, "Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Ngg… begini…" Doremi sempat ragu sebentar, tapi kemudian ia memantapkan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa aku boleh mengubah caraku untuk memanggilmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan. Dari awal, aku memanggilmu dengan nama keluargamu, dan… sekarang, aku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu," ujar gadis itu dengan mantap. Ekor matanya mengarah ke Kotake, "Boleh kan, Akatsuki-kun?"

'_Apa-apaan ini? Padahal aku sudah menyuruh Asuka untuk menyampaikan pesan itu,' _pikir Kotake, _'Kenapa mereka malah jadi semakin dekat begini? Seharusnya kan, Doremi menjauhi Akatsuki, bukan sebaliknya.'_

"Boleh saja," sahut Akatsuki dengan nada yang biasa, "Kalau itu bisa membuat hubungan kita menjadi semakin akrab, kenapa aku harus menolak? Lagipula… aku ingin sekali menjadi sahabatmu, kalau kau mau."

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Doremi kembali menyahut dengan cepat, "Aku yakin kau dan teman-temanmu di FLAT 4 bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku dan para sahabatku di MAHO-Do."

"Sou ka," Akatsuki lalu melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku ingin memasuki kelas gitar dulu ya?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Sampai ketemu nanti di kantin ya, Akatsuki-kun. Saat jam makan siang nanti."

Setelah memastikan bahwa Akatsuki sudah berjalan agak jauh, Doremi lalu memulai pembicaraannya dengan Kotake, "Aku sudah tahu kalau kaulah orang yang menulis pesan yang dibawa Momo-chan kemarin yang berisi peringatan untuk menjauhi FLAT 4, benar kan?"

"Eh?" Kotake terkejut mendengar perkataan Doremi, "Aku tidak menulis pesan apa-apa. Memangnya… Asuka bilang padamu siapa orang yang menulis pesan itu?"

"Memang sih, Momo-chan tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa mengetahui itu semua hanya dari membaca pesan itu, karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang memanggil kami dengan sebutan yang sama dengan yang tertulis dalam pesan itu, benar begitu kan, Kotake?"

Kotake terdiam.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau melakukannya karena… karena kau tidak ingin melihatku dekat dengan Akatsuki-kun," lanjut Doremi, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau hubungan diantara kita sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, hubungan diantara kita hanya sebatas sahabat saja, dan tidak lebih dari itu."

"Aku tahu," Kotake akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyahut, "Tapi aku menulis pesan itu bukan untuk menghalang-halangimu mendekati Akatsuki. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian tentang apa yang saat itu kudengar dari mulut mereka sendiri, kalau mereka berempat merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada kalian. Aku hanya takut kalau mereka berhasil menjebak kalian dan akhirnya kalian sendiri yang hancur. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian hancur hanya karena kelicikan mereka."

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku serius!" seru Kotake mantap, "Aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri, kalau mereka ingin menghancurkan kalian – kau dan para sahabatmu di MAHO-Do. Kalian harus hati-hati terhadap mereka."

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar penjelasanmu! Lebih baik aku masuk kelas sekarang, daripada aku harus buang-buang waktu disini hanya untuk mendengar tuduhanmu terhadap mereka!"

Gadis itupun berlalu, berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada tepat diujung lorong tempat mereka bicara tadi.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan buktikan kepadamu, kalau apa yang kukatakan tadi bukan sekedar dugaan semata. Aku akan buktikan kepadamu bahwa mereka benar-benar ingin mencelakai kalian," gumam Kotake sambil menatap punggung sang mantan kekasih, "Kuakui, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku masih mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti semua ini kulakukan untuk bisa kembali berpacaran denganmu lagi, karena sekarang… aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, dengan atau tanpa aku disisimu. Aku tak ingin kau memilih orang yang salah sebagai penggantiku di hatimu. Walaupun didalam hati kecilku, aku masih mengharapkanmu kembali, aku akan rela, jika kau memilih seseorang yang memang jauh lebih baik dariku. Seseorang yang kutahu pasti bahwa dia bukanlah Akatsuki, Doremi. Bukan Akatsuki, karena dia tak pantas untukmu. Dia hanya ingin melukaimu."

Kotake lalu menghela napas dan berbalik arah, "Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau… aku harus bertemu dengan Akatsuki di kelas gitar…"

**.O.**

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir, para murid kelas tiga memasuki kelas vokal, dimana hari ini, guru mereka memberikan tugas untuk bernyanyi duet. Mereka memang belum akan bernyanyi hari ini, karena mereka hanya akan membentuk kelompok duetnya sekarang. Tugas menyanyi akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

Saat guru mereka memberitahukan tentang tugas tersebut, secara spontan, Doremi langsung mengajak Akatsuki untuk bernyanyi duet dengannya, sementara Fujio, Leon dan Tooru masing-masing langsung membujuk Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu untuk berduet dengan mereka, dengan alasan bahwa hanya merekalah orang-orang yang sudah dikenal baik oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Yada, yang biasanya berduet dengan Hazuki saat mereka mendapatkan tugas seperti ini di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berduet dengan Momoko, satu-satunya personil MAHO-Do yang masih belum mendapatkan pasangan duet untuk tugas ini, yang juga adalah sepupu dari Yada.

Kotake menghela napas. Biasanya, saat mendapatkan tugas duet seperti ini, ia dan Doremi akan langsung sepakat untuk berduet, sekalipun mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi pasangan kekasih, tapi tidak untuk kali ini dimana Doremi sudah memutuskan untuk berduet dengan Akatsuki. Mau tidak mau, kali ini ia harus mencari orang lain untuk menjadi pasangan duetnya.

Akhirnya, Kotake mengajak Hitomi yang suaranya memang lumayan merdu, meskipun suaranya tidak sebagus Doremi dan teman-temannya di MAHO-Do. Setidaknya, sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk melaksanakan tugasnya…

Sore harinya, Doremi dan Akatsuki sepakat untuk berlatih di ruang kelas koreografi. Doremi berkata kepada Akatsuki supaya pemuda itu masuk ke kelas koreografi terlebih dahulu, karena ia ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di kelas vokal.

Saat Doremi berlari menuju ke kelas koreografi, tiba-tiba ia menubruk seorang pemuda berjas biru sampai-sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. Lebih dari itu, bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Tanpa sengaja, mereka telah melakukan ciuman pertama mereka disana, saat tidak ada seorangpun murid lain yang sedang melewati tempat itu.

Mungkin akan menjadi wajar kalau hal itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih berpacaran, tapi sekarang… hal itu benar-benar menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar.

'_Kenapa harus Kotake?'_

Dengan cepat mereka berdua saling melepaskan diri dan bangkit dari tempat mereka terjatuh tadi dengan perasaan yang gamang. Entah perasaan apa yang seharusnya mereka rasakan sekarang. Pipi keduanya bersemu merah.

"Doremi…" gumam Kotake pelan, "Tadi kau…"

"Plak!" sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kotake dan memotong perkataannya tadi.

"Doremi, kenapa kau…"

"Aku membencimu!" teriak Doremi yang kemudian berlari menuju ke gedung asrama putri sambil menangis, membuat Kotake tersentak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'_Kenapa persahabatan kami harus hancur dengan cara seperti ini?'_

Sesampainya ia di dalam kamar asrama, Doremi teringat bahwa ia sudah ada janji untuk latihan bersama Akatsuki di ruang kelas koreografi. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin membatalkan janji tersebut, tapi disisi lain, ia merasa tidak siap kalau harus berlatih dengan Akatsuki dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Akatsuki dengan menggunakan telepon genggam miliknya, mengabarkan kepadanya bahwa ia mendadak tidak bisa latihan karena tidak enak badan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Akatsuki-kun? Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau… kita baru akan berlatih besok. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan," ujar Doremi lewat telepon, "Kenapa? Oh, tidak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Besok juga… aku sudah akan sehat lagi."

"Sampai bertemu besok," tutupnya saat secara bersamaan keempat sahabatnya di MAHO-Do ikut memasuki kamar mereka tersebut. Dengan cepat, gadis berambut merah itu merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia sengaja memalingkan wajahnya kearah dinding supaya keempat sahabatnya itu tidak tahu kalau ia habis menangis.

"Doremi-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Onpu, "Bukannya kau ada janji latihan dengan Akatsuki-kun sore ini?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba… aku merasa tidak enak badan," jawab Doremi, masih memalingkan wajahnya ke dinding, "Kurasa, yang kuperlukan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat."

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Hazuki yang kemudian merapikan meja belajarnya. Doremi mengangguk.

"Yah, tapi kalau begini, artinya kau tidak bisa ikut kami makan malam di kantin malam ini…" keluh Aiko, "Apa tidak apa-apa, kalau hari ini, kau tidak makan malam? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau jatah makan malam hanya bisa diambil sendiri, dan itu artinya, kami tidak bisa mengambilkanmu makanan…"

"Daijoubu yo, Ai-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalau hari ini, aku tidak makan malam. Lagipula, aku masih punya kue di laciku. Kalau aku lapar, aku tinggal mengambil kue itu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ujar Momoko, "Sekarang, kami akan menemanimu disini, sambil menunggu jam makan malam. Kami tak ingin meninggalkanmu lama-lama kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan sakit begini."

"Arigatou, minna," sahut Doremi sambil diam-diam menghapus air matanya yang tadi masih mengalir, "Kalau aku memerlukan sesuatu, aku janji akan bilang kepada kalian."

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, kayaknya chapter 4 sudah cukup sampai disini saja ya, hehehe… (bingung mau nulis apa lagi XP)

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menekankan kepada hubungan persahabatan antara Doremi dan Kotake yang di chapter ini terlihat merenggang. Akankah persahabatan mereka hancur hanya karena insiden yang terjadi di chapter ini? Dan bagaimana dengan hubungan antara Doremi dan Akatsuki? Semua itu bisa dilihat di chapter depan! ^^


	5. We're Still Friends, aren't We?

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Tanpa basa basi, here's the fifth chapter!

Entah kenapa, begitu saya lihat di FFn kalau ada fic AkaDore yang baru publish disana, rasanya saya pengen banget langsung update fic ini, padahal belum ada seorangpun yang review chapter 4 kemarin (gimana ya? Saya bukan orang yang incer review banyak, jadi biarpun tuh chapter masih belum punya review, saya akan tetap mengupdate chapter selanjutnya, kalau memang keadaannya memungkinkan…).

Well then, here we go!

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**We're Still Friends, aren't We?**

* * *

_Di kantin, saat jam makan malam…_

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Aiko sebelumnya, malam ini, Doremi tidak ikut makan malam bersama keempat sahabatnya di MAHO-Do. Keempat gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malam mereka sambil bercakap-cakap dengan keempat personil FLAT 4 dan kedua personil KoteYama. Tentu saja, keempat gadis tersebut bertindak sebagai penengah, melihat hubungan diantara FLAT 4 dan KoteYama tidak terjalin dengan baik.

Kotake bertanya kepada keempat gadis itu tentang alasan Doremi untuk tidak ikut makan malam kali ini, dan Aiko menjawab bahwa Doremi sedang tidak enak badan.

'_Tidak enak badan?' _pikir Kotake setelah mendengar jawaban dari Aiko, _'Kelihatannya tadi keadaannya baik-baik saja… Atau mungkin… dia masih terpukul karena insiden tadi sore?'_

"Sayang sekali, tiba-tiba Doremi-chan tidak enak badan, padahal tadi sore… kami berencana untuk latihan," keluh Akatsuki, "Yah, mudah-mudahan sih… Doremi-chan sudah kembali sehat besok, jadi kami bisa memulai latihan kami. Kalian semua tahu sendiri kan, kalau kita semua hanya diberi waktu seminggu hanya untuk mempersiapkan penampilan kita untuk melaksanakan tugas duet di kelas vokal. Kehilangan waktu latihan sehari saja bisa berdampak besar."

"Bilang saja, kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dibalik latihan itu," gumam Kotake dengan sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Bicara soal tugas itu, rasanya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Masaru-kun," ujar Hazuki, "Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya kan, biasanya kau yang menjadi pasangan duetku, tapi tahun ini…"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Fujiwara," potong Yada Masaru yang kemudian melirik kearah Fujio dengan tajam, "Yang penting, para anak baru di kelas kita tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk membentuk kelompok duet untuk tugas mereka."

"Tapi jujur saja, aku sedikit menyayangkan bahwa kalian tidak bisa berduet lagi tahun ini," ujar Momoko, "Yada-kun, sebagai sepupumu, aku lebih suka kalau kau berduet dengan seseorang yang kaucintai, bukan denganku. Lagipula jumlah lagu duet yang bertema percintaan lebih banyak jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah lagu duet yang bertema persahabatan, dan itu artinya, akan lebih mudah menentukan lagu apa yang kaunyanyikan jika kau berduet dengan orang yang kaucintai, yaitu dengan Hazuki-chan."

"Mou, Momo-chan…" sahut Hazuki sambil tersipu, "Mentang-mentang Doremi-chan tidak ikut makan malam bersama dengan kita sekarang, kau berani mengatakan hal itu di depan yang lainnya…"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Akatsuki, "Kenapa Doremi-chan tidak boleh tahu kalau… Yada-kun menyukai Hazuki-chan?"

"Bukan 'menyukai', tapi 'mencintai'," ralat Kotake dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'mencintai', "Keduanya punya arti yang berbeda, jadi kau tidak bisa menganggap kedua kata itu bersinonim. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu hal itu, karena itu adalah hal dasar yang penting dalam pelajaran bahasa, kecuali… kalau di sekolah lamamu tidak ada pelajaran bahasa."

"Ah, ya ampun. Aku baru sadar kalau ada kau disini, Kotake-kun!" seru Momoko, "Yah, soal perkataanku tentang Yada-kun dan Hazuki-chan tadi… sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Justru aku akan merasa senang kalau aku mengetahui bahwa… Yada dan Fujiwara masih berpacaran sampai sekarang," potong Kotake sambil menoleh kearah Fujio. Ia lalu kembali menoleh kearah Hazuki sambil melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Lagipula, kalian tidak punya alasan kuat untuk putus. Hubungan diantara kalian berdua masih bisa diselamatkan…"

"Maafkan kami, Kotake-kun. Kami sengaja menyembunyikan ini semua darimu dan Doremi-chan karena… kami tidak ingin menyakiti hati kalian," jelas Hazuki, "Kami merasa tidak enak melihat hubungan kami yang masih baik-baik saja sementara… kau dan Doremi-chan putus dua tahun yang lalu."

"Eh? Jadi… Kotake-kun dan Doremi-chan sempat berpacaran dulu?" tanya Akatsuki dengan nada sedikit menyindir, "Kenapa mereka bisa putus?"

"Yang pasti, kami putus karena sesuatu hal yang bersifat pribadi dan rahasia, dan hanya kami yang mengetahui alasan tersebut, Akatsuki," jawab Kotake, mencoba bersikap tenang, "Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau kami mengakhiri hubungan kami secara baik-baik, seperti halnya kami mengawali hubungan itu dengan baik-baik juga."

"Kami tahu tentang hal itu," sahut Yada, "Buktinya, sampai sekarang kau dan Harukaze masih bersahabat baik."

"Yah… begitulah," ujar Kotake, yang kemudian menambahkan kata-katanya dalam hati, _'Semoga saja, setelah insiden yang terjadi tadi sore, dia masih menganggapku sebagai sahabat…'_

Masih terbayang dalam pikiran Kotake, saat-saat dimana ia bertubrukan dengan Doremi dan secara tidak langsung berciuman dengannya tadi sore. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya, walau kejadian itu sudah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sebelumnya, saat mereka masih berpacaran, tak pernah terbersit keinginan untuk mencium bibir gadis berambut merah itu di benak Kotake, sekalipun ia tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai saat itu, karena ia merasa bahwa ia baru boleh melakukannya dengan orang yang sudah diketahuinya sebagai cinta sejatinya – dengan kata lain, istrinya kalau suatu saat ia sudah menikah nantinya.

Tapi itu bukan berarti ia meragukan cinta Doremi padanya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa mereka sama-sama saling mencintai saat itu, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin melakukannya, karena ia tak ingin hal itu membuatnya berpikir untuk berbuat yang lebih jauh lagi, yang ia tahu bahwa hal itu merupakan suatu kesalahan yang besar.

Percakapan malam itu pun diakhiri begitu saja, dengan ekspresi wajah Fujio yang kelihatan agak muram setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Yada dan Hazuki sudah bahkan masih berpacaran sampai sekarang. Hal itu membuat Kotake terus berpikir tentang insiden tadi sore.

'_Kenapa kehangatan ini masih terasa sampai sekarang? Padahal… semua itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja,' _pikirnya, _'Tapi, setelah mendengar perkataan Senoo tadi, aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya…'_

Kotake tahu, bahwa ciuman pertama adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi seorang gadis, dan seorang gadis hanya akan merasa senang jika ia melakukan ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang dicintainya, dan ia akan lebih bersyukur lagi jika orang itu adalah cinta sejatinya, tapi Kotake juga sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Doremi tadi sore sangatlah berbeda. Mereka melakukannya secara tidak sengaja dan dalam keadaan yang tidak sepantasnya. Bahkan saat ini, Doremi sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Pemuda berambut biru itu yakin, kalau seandainya orang yang ditubruk Doremi tadi sore adalah Akatsuki, keadaannya pasti tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan, bukan tidak mungkin kalau mulai hari ini, mereka malah resmi berpacaran. Satu hal yang Kotake tahu pasti sudah menjadi keinginan terbesar Doremi sekarang, walaupun Kotake sendiri tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah bencana, karena itu artinya, Akatsuki akan dengan mudah menjalankan rencana jahatnya.

Kotake lalu teringat kalau besok adalah hari Sabtu, dimana semua murid Misora Art School hanya akan berada di gedung sekolah untuk mengisi waktu libur akhir pekan dengan berbagai kegiatan yang mereka sukai – tidak ada jadwal masuk kelas di hari Sabtu, dan biasanya, hari Sabtu akan dimanfaatkan oleh para personil MAHO-Do untuk berlatih.

Biasanya, sebelum mereka berlatih di siang hari, kelima gadis itu akan melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka masing-masing secara terpisah setelah mereka selesai sarapan pagi. Doremi biasanya akan pergi menuju ke ruang musik dan memainkan piano yang berada disana, atau kalau tidak, ia akan mendengarkan musik dengan MP3 player miliknya di dekat kolam ikan, persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Akatsuki untuk pertama kalinya. Hazuki biasanya akan berada di perpustakaan digital sekolah, mencari-cari lagu yang bagus yang mungkin akan bisa menginspirasinya untuk menciptakan lagu baru untuk MAHO-Do. Sesekali, ia juga sering ke ruang musik untuk berlatih memainkan biola.

Lain halnya dengan Aiko yang sudah pasti akan berolahraga, bahkan sejak sebelum waktu sarapan tiba, sementara Onpu akan mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler drama setelah sarapan dan Momoko akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan memainkan gitar kesayangannya di dekat sebuah pohon _peach_ di taman sekolah – pohon peach itu letaknya berjauhan dengan kolam ikan tempat Doremi biasa mendengarkan lagu.

'_Mudah-mudahan, besok Doremi akan mendengarkan lagu di dekat kolam ikan, seperti biasa,' _pikir Kotake, _'Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghampirinya dulu untuk meminta maaf padanya. Semoga saja, dia bisa memaafkanku… karena aku telah merampas ciuman pertamanya…'_

'_Memang sih, tadi itu dia yang menubrukku, tapi tetap saja… aku yang bersalah karena telah membuatnya sedih begitu, sampai-sampai dia tidak ikut makan malam bersama dengan kami malam ini. Bagaimanapun, aku harus minta maaf padanya dan membuatnya ceria lagi.'_

Makan malam pun selesai, dan semua murid bergegas kembali menuju ke kamar asrama mereka masing-masing.

**.O.**

_Keesokan paginya, di Sabtu pagi yang cerah…_

Semua murid menikmati sarapan mereka di kantin dengan lahapnya, termasuk Doremi yang sekarang mengaku sudah merasa lebih sehat kepada teman-temannya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kemarin ia hanya berbohong kepada mereka bahwa ia tidak enak badan.

Berbeda dengan saat makan malam kemarin dimana MAHO-Do berkumpul dan menyantap makan malam mereka satu meja dengan FLAT 4 dan KoteYama, kali ini, mereka semua menyantap sarapan mereka di meja yang terpisah. Hanya saja, sebelum sarapan, Doremi sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Akatsuki dan membuat janji untuk berlatih duet siang nanti, beberapa jam sebelum ia berlatih bersama dengan para personil MAHO-Do lainnya.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagi Kotake untuk meminta maaf pada Doremi saat mereka sarapan di kantin, tapi hal itu jelas merupakan langkah yang salah, karena semua orang akan tahu tentang insiden kemarin sore, sementara Kotake tahu sendiri bahwa Doremi tidak memberitahukan tentang insiden tersebut kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada para sahabatnya sendiri di MAHO-Do. Itu artinya, Doremi ingin supaya insiden tersebut hanya menjadi sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri dan Kotake.

Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Doremi secara diam-diam ke kolam ikan. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu disana.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya telah diikuti, dengan cepat Doremi menaruh MP3 player miliknya diatas sebuah bangku tempat ia biasa duduk disana dan berbalik arah. Kedua manik magentanya menyorot tajam kearah kedua manik _sapphire _milik Kotake, "Sekarang, apa yang kauinginkan dariku, Kotake?"

"Ah, aku… aku hanya ingin…"

"Apa kejadian kemarin itu masih belum cukup buatmu?!" potong Doremi, setengah berteriak, "Kau masih mengharapkan aku kan?"

"Justru aku menyesal kenapa yang kemarin itu harus terjadi," sahut Kotake, "Kalau hal itu hanya dapat merusak persahabatan kita begini, aku justru sangat menyesal."

"Berarti sebenarnya kau menikmatinya, begitu?!"

"Kau jangan salah mengartikannya. Aku… tidak menikmatinya sama sekali!"

"Kuharap kau jujur berkata begitu, karena aku merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya aku ingin sekali marah padamu setiap kali aku teringat kejadian yang kemarin itu!"

"Karena itulah aku mengikutimu sampai kesini. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tak ingin persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena kejadian itu."

"Kau… ingin meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Doremi, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, "Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tahu. Aku memang orang bodoh. Seharusnya aku masih bisa mencegahmu supaya tidak terjatuh dan membuatku ikut terjatuh. Dengan begitu, kejadian yang kemarin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi…"

"Ya, kau memang orang bodoh, Kotake," sahut Doremi dengan kesal, "Kenapa kau tidak berpikir begitu kemarin?"

"Aku tahu, itu memang kesalahanku," Kotake menghela napas, "Karena itulah, sekarang aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

'_Ya ampun, Kotake, kau sampai harus mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh supaya aku bisa memaafkanmu. Padahal… kau tahu sendiri kalau akulah yang menubrukmu. Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu minta maaf begini,' _pikir Doremi, _'Aku kan kesal padamu hanya karena kau yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku, bukan karena aku menyalahkanmu atas kejadian kemarin. Aku… hanya tidak ingin kau mengharapkanku lagi, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin persahabatan kita berakhir seperti ini.'_

'_Tapi kelihatannya, ini bagus. Aku bisa mengerjainya sedikit sebelum aku berkata padanya bahwa aku memaafkannya.'_

Doremi akhirnya berkata, "Hei, memangnya aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkanmu begitu? Jangan pikir hanya karena kau sahabatku, aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja merebut ciuman pertamaku. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau sekarang, aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku bahkan membencimu karena kau malah menuduh orang yang kucintai berencana untuk mencelakaiku. Kau tahu itu kan?!"

"Eh? D-Doremi, tentang pesan itu…"

"Kau sudah terlambat menyadari hal itu sekarang, dan itulah buktinya kalau kau orang bodoh. Untung saja, aku sudah tidak berpacaran denganmu…" gadis itu terus saja mengoceh sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Kotake, dengan kata lain, mendekati bibir kolam ikan yang berada dibelakangnya.

Kotake, yang menyadari tentang hal itu lalu mencoba memberitahu Doremi, "Ah, Doremi, kau sebaiknya jangan berjalan mundur begitu, kalau tidak, kau akan…"

"Akan apa sih?" potong Doremi sambil terus berjalan mundur, tapi kemudian ia mengetahui maksud Kotake dengan melarangnya berjalan mundur. Ia akhirnya tercebur kedalam kolam ikan yang berada disana.

Spontan, Kotake tertawa, "Kubilang juga apa. Kau jangan berjalan mundur begitu. Sudah tahu ada kolam ikan disana…"

Ia lalu melanjutkan sambil terus tertawa, "Kalau begini, siapa yang bodoh sekarang?"

"Hei!" dengan susah payah, Doremi keluar dari kolam ikan tempatnya tercebur tadi, "Kaubilang kau ini sahabatku, tapi kenapa kau malah tidak membantuku?!"

"Maaf maaf," sahut Kotake sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Doremi dan menolongnya berdiri, "Jadi sekarang, kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu?"

"Yah, tentu saja," jawab Doremi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa idenya untuk mengisengi Kotake malah membuatnya tercebur ke kolam ikan, "Kalau boleh jujur… aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak tadi."

"Begitu?"

"Iya."

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada seekorpun ikan yang 'tersasar' di pakaian seragam Doremi, mereka berdua lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang berada dekat dari kolam – para murid masih harus mengenakan seragam lengkap ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau malah masih mengomeliku dan mengataiku bodoh?" tanya Kotake dengan nada sedikit menggoda, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung saja kalau kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Ya, jujur saja… aku hanya marah padamu karena kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku, tapi… bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu atas kejadian yang kemarin itu, karena kau tahu sendiri kalau justru… aku sendirilah yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Aku berlari tanpa memperhatikan kalau kau sedang berada didepanku dan… kita bertubrukan," aku Doremi, "Kurasa, walaupun kau sudah berhati-hati seperti apa yang kaubilang, kalau keadaannya seperti kemarin sore, tetap saja kita akan bertubrukan."

"Syukurlah. Kupikir, kau tidak ingin bersahabat denganku lagi…"

"Tidak juga," sahut Doremi cepat, "Kalau kau ingin aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Hei, terkadang kau bisa jadi orang yang _bossy _juga ya?" komentar Kotake, "Memangnya, kau mau aku melakukan apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk sahabatku yang satu ini?"

"Hanya satu saja sih. Kau hanya harus membiarkanku dekat dengan Akatsuki-kun."

"Eh? Jadi itu yang kau mau?" sahut Kotake protes, tapi kemudian ia tahu bahwa ia tak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya berkata, "Yah, baiklah. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu yakin untuk terus bersahabat denganku, kurasa… aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku tahu pasti bahwa kau akan melakukan apa saja supaya persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah hancur, meskipun mungkin itu terdengar sulit buatmu. Apalagi, dari awal… hubunganmu dengan Akatsuki-kun tidak berjalan dengan baik," ujar Doremi, "Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku memintamu begini?"

"Baik, aku akan membiarkanmu dekat dengannya, kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu bahagia dan tidak marah padaku lagi," timpal Kotake bijak, "Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap menjagamu kalau ternyata apa yang kudengar saat itu benar adanya. Intinya, kalau memang Akatsuki bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan membiarkanmu dekat dengannya, tapi kalau suatu saat nanti kau menemukan yang sebaliknya, panggil aku supaya aku bisa melindungimu darinya."

"Baiklah," Doremi memutar bola matanya, "Rupanya kau masih menganggap Akatsuki-kun sebagai orang jahat…"

"Hei, setidaknya aku membiarkanmu dekat dengannya. Memangnya itu saja belum cukup untukmu?"

"Baiklah. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Kotake lalu menyadari bahwa tubuh Doremi menggigil dan seragamnya basah, jadi ia langsung membuka jas biru miliknya dan berkata, "Kelihatannya jasmu basah sekali. Apa kau tidak mau menggantinya dulu di _dorm_?"

"Eh, iya," sahut Doremi, "Duh, bagaimana ini? Jas seragamku yang satu lagi baru dicuci, jadi aku tidak bisa mengganti jasku sekarang."

"Pakai punyaku saja," tawar Kotake, "Nanti aku bisa menggunakan jasku yang satunya lagi."

"Tapi, jasmu kan kebesaran buatku…"

"Yang penting ini cukup untuk mengeringkan jas dan kemeja seragammu. Setidaknya, kau tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan seperti ini," sahut Kotake sambil memakaikan jas seragam miliknya di tubuh Doremi, "Bagaimana?"

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Kotake," Doremi tersenyum.

Merekapun kemudian terus berbincang-bincang, sampai akhirnya tiba waktunya Doremi untuk berlatih menyanyi duet bersama Akatsuki.

"Ngg… apa tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang aku masih mengenakan jasmu?" tanya Doremi sambil memegangi jas merah mudanya yang basah yang dilepasnya sebelum Kotake memakaikan jas birunya padanya, "Kelihatannya jasku hanya bisa kering kalau dijemur…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku bisa mengenakan jasku yang satunya lagi," jawab Kotake, "Setelah ini, aku akan langsung ke _dorm _untuk mengambil jasku yang lain, setelah itu baru aku mulai latihan dengan KoteYama."

"Kau tidak berlatih dengan Hitomi-chan?"

"Soal latihan duetku, kurasa kami akan berlatih nanti sore saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalian memang harus banyak latihan, supaya kalian bisa tampil dengan baik minggu depan," ujar Doremi, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ke kelas koreografi dulu ya? Sekalian menjemur jasku yang ini di depan kelas koreografi. Mudah-mudahan saja, jas ini sudah kering saat jam makan siang nanti, jadi aku bisa mengembalikan jas milikmu nanti."

Gadis berambut merah itu lalu bangkit berdiri dari atas bangku tempatnya duduk bersama dengan Kotake tadi, "Sore jaa, Kotake, sampai bertemu nanti di kantin ya? Saat jam makan siang."

Kotake mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Doremi kemudian bergegas ke ruang kelas koreografi, sementara Kotake berjalan menuju ke gedung asrama putra untuk mengambil jas seragamnya yang lain.

Setelah menjemur jas seragam miliknya yang masih agak basah, Doremi lalu memasuki ruang kelas koreografi dimana Akatsuki sudah menunggunya untuk latihan.

"Aku masih belum telat kan, Akatsuki-kun?" tanya Doremi.

"Tidak. Kau justru datang tepat waktu," jawab Akatsuki. Ia lalu memperhatikan jas yang dikenakan Doremi sekarang, "Kelihatannya, jas yang kaupakai itu kebesaran, dan… kurasa itu bukan jasmu. Memangnya, jasmu sedang dicuci ya?"

"Yah, sebenarnya salah satu jas yang kumiliki memang sedang dicuci, dan… tadi juga aku mengenakan jas milikku yang satunya lagi – yang tidak dicuci, tapi… sekarang jas yang satu itu… basah. Aku baru saja menjemurnya diluar sana," ujar Doremi yang kemudian menunjuk kearah pintu, ke tempat dimana ia menjemur jasnya yang basah, "Jas yang sedang kupakai ini memang bukan jasku – kaupun juga bisa melihatnya dari warna jas ini yang bukanlah merah muda, karena jas ini adalah jas milik Kotake."

"Ah, jadi itu punya Kotake-kun?" tanya Akatsuki, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenakan jas miliknya?"

"Begini, kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku biasa mendengarkan lagu di dekat kolam ikan untuk mengisi waktu senggangku. Nah, tadi itu… saat aku berada disana untuk mendengarkan lagu, aku sempat bercanda sebentar dengan Kotake dan… secara tak sengaja, aku tercebur ke kolam ikan itu," jelas Doremi sambil tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi, "Untung saja, pakaian seragamku tidak kemasukan ikan hias…"

"Ada-ada saja kau ini…" ujar Akatsuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai latihan sekarang."

Doremi mengangguk, "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menentukan dulu lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan."

Mereka lalu mulai berunding tentang lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan untuk tugas duet mereka, tapi sebenarnya, bersamaan dengan itu, Akatsuki berkata dalam hati, _'Sial. Lagi-lagi Kotake bertindak sebagai malaikat penyelamat di mata Doremi-chan. Aku benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan hubungan diantara mereka berdua, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mereka akan berpacaran lagi, dan itu artinya, rencanaku akan gagal total, karena seharusnya akulah yang menjadi pacarnya, bukan bocah tengik seperti Kotake.'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Fyuh, akhirnya chapter yang satu ini juga sudah selesai diketik. ^^ Lega deh rasanya.

Pokoknya, buat yang baru aja publish fic AkaDore, well, this update is my answer for your published fic! As you know, Kotake didn't really reject Doremi in the light novels, and you'll see them become couple in the next novel! #SokTahu

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang perasaan Kotake yang sebenarnya terhadap Doremi, dan juga, tentang penampilan para tokoh saat mereka melaksanakan tugas mereka untuk bernyanyi duet, jadi tetep dipantengin terus ya? See ya! ^^


	6. My Hidden Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Masuk ke chapter 6!

Chapter ini saya update begitu saya tahu kalau fic yang saya maksud di chapter 5 kemarin sudah diupdate (dan jujur, saya bener-bener nggak suka sama fic itu, soalnya ada _bashing character _disana).

Yah, daripada ngomongin fic sebelah yang nyebelin itu, mendingan kita langsung aja ke cerita chapter kali ini ya? Let's go!

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**My Hidden Love**

* * *

"Ha~ah, kalau Akatsuki-kun sakit begini, besok aku harus tampil bersama dengan siapa?"

Doremi menghela napas. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengajak siapa untuk bernyanyi bersamanya untuk tugas duet yang akan berlangsung besok, karena Akatsuki-kun tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Jadwal kegiatannya yang semakin padat akhirnya membuat kondisi kesehatannya menurun dan membuatnya harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari.

Sekarang, ia sedang berkumpul dengan semua siswi kelas tiga Misora Art School, setelah sebelumnya mereka semua mengikuti kelas paduan suara. Mereka semua sedang membicarakan tentang kesiapan mereka melaksanakan tugas duet yang diberikan oleh guru olah vokal mereka seminggu yang lalu.

"Ya, mau tidak mau, kau besok tidak jadi tampil. Kau tidak akan dapat nilai, Doremi-chan," sahut Misaki, teman sekelas Doremi di kelas musik. Rambut coklat panjangnya hanya dihiasi dengan sebuah bandana berwarna putih.

"Semoga saja ada tugas pengganti untukku…" harap Doremi dengan wajah agak cemas, "Kalian tahu sendiri kalau di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan nilai dalam tugas duet seperti ini."

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau malah nekat mengganti partner duetmu tahun ini?" timpal Satsuki Hitomi menyombongkan diri, "Tapi setidaknya, itu juga merupakan suatu keberuntungan buatku. Aku bisa mendapatkan partner duet yang lebih baik tahun ini."

"Memangnya kenapa, Hitomi-chan? Terserah padaku, mau bernyanyi duet dengan siapapun. Aku hanya ingin mencoba bernyanyi bersama dengan orang yang berbeda dari biasanya," ujar Doremi lagi.

Tapi kemudian, ia berpikir, _'Jangan-jangan, apa yang dikatakan Hitomi-chan tadi ada benarnya. Seharusnya tahun ini, aku tetap berduet dengan Kotake dalam tugas ini, tapi… ah, memangnya salah, kalau sekali-sekali, aku memutuskan untuk berduet dengan orang yang kucintai? Lagipula, aku kan tidak tahu kalau kenyataannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau akhirnya Akatsuki-kun sakit. Semua itu terjadi diluar dugaanku.'_

Ia menghela napas lagi, _'Kalau saja Kotake tidak menuduh Akatsuki-kun yang bukan-bukan…'_

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba telepon genggam Hitomi berdering. Gadis itupun menjawab telepon yang masuk dan berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan orang yang meneleponnya di seberang sana.

"Eh? Kakek meninggal di Singapura? Dan aku harus pulang ke rumah hari ini dan izin tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu?" ujarnya dengan suara agak keras sehingga semua orang yang sedang berada di kelas tempatnya berada sekarang dapat mendengarnya, "Ya ampun. Apa tidak bisa besok saja aku pulangnya? Besok aku ada tugas duet."

"Ah, ternyata begitu," kali ini, Hitomi yang menghela napas, "Kita harus ke Singapura hari ini juga? Baiklah, tapi jemput aku ke sekolah ya? Aku tunggu."

Saat telepon itu ditutup, perbincangan diantara para gadis itupun kembali berlanjut.

"Baiklah, kurasa… mau tidak mau, aku harus merelakan nilaiku berubah menjadi nilaimu, Doremi-chan," ujar Hitomi pasrah.

"Eh? Hitomi-chan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Bagaimana bisa nilaimu berubah menjadi nilaiku?"

"Ya… kau boleh mengambil partner duetmu kembali," sahut Hitomi sambil merapikan barang-barangnya yang berada di kelas tersebut, "Kakekku meninggal, jadi… mau tidak mau, aku harus pergi ke Singapura sore ini, dan itu artinya, aku tidak jadi tampil dengan Kotake-kun untuk tugas besok. Kau boleh menggantikanku untuk berduet dengannya… sekali lagi."

Sambil berjalan ke pintu kelas, Hitomi mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada siswi-siswi lain yang masih berada didalam kelas. Kebetulan, saat ia menuruni tangga menuju ke gedung asrama putri, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi partner duetnya besok.

"Eh? Satsuki?"sapa Kotake dengan bingung, "Kau kenapa keluar dari kelas? Bukannya sekarang… kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kelihatannya, aku tidak bisa ikut tampil besok. Ada urusan keluarga yang harus kuhadiri," sahut Hitomi.

"Eh? Tapi kalau begitu, aku harus berduet dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan… mantan pacarmu," jawab Hitomi, "Kotake-kun, tahun ini kau akan berduet dengan Doremi-chan lagi."

"Ah, yang benar, Satsuki?" tanya Kotake tidak yakin, "Ya… aku sendiri juga tahu kalau hari ini, Akatsuki tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, tapi bukan berarti…"

"Tadi dokter sekolah baru saja mendatangi Shidoosha-kun ke asrama putra untuk memeriksanya, saat kau dan siswa yang lainnya masih berada di gym untuk olahraga – tiap sebulan sekali ada jadwal kelas paduan suara dan kelas olahraga yang diadakan secara bergantian," jelas Hitomi, "Setelah itu, beliau melapor kepada guru vokal kita kalau… Shidoosha-kun harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari, termasuk besok, dan itu artinya, dia tidak bisa ikut tampil duet besok, seperti aku."

"Oh, jadi begitu…"

Hitomi mengangguk, kemudian berbisik, "Mudah-mudahan ini bisa membuat hubungan kalian kembali terjalin, jadi kau bisa dengan mudah lolos di audisi terbuka tahun ini."

"Eh, hei! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud…"

"Ah, kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat ke _dorm _untuk membereskan barang-barangku disana. Sebentar lagi, orangtuaku akan menjemputku kesini, jadi aku harus membereskan barang-barangku secepatnya," potong Hitomi, "Jaa, _good luck _ya, Kotake-kun."

Sebelum Kotake sempat menyahut perkataan Hitomi, gadis itu pergi begitu saja menuju ke gedung asrama putri, meninggalkan dirinya yang termenung sendirian disana.

'_Apa maksudnya semua ini?' _pikirnya, _'Pertama-tama, minggu lalu aku berciuman dengannya, dan sekarang… mau tidak mau, aku harus berduet dengannya besok. Apa itu artinya… dia adalah cinta sejatiku? Apa seharusnya kami tidak boleh putus dua tahun yang lalu?'_

Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Yang penting, sekarang juga aku harus masuk ke kelas untuk memastikan itu semua."

Kotake lalu bergegas memasuki ruang kelas paduan suara yang juga merupakan ruang kelas vokal tersebut dan menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Hitomi-chan padanya tadi benar adanya. Bahkan, sebelum Kotake menawarkan diri untuk menjadi partner duet Doremi menggantikan Akatsuki, Doremi sendiri sudah lebih dulu memohon padanya untuk menjadi partner duetnya lagi, seperti di tahun sebelumnya.

"Ya, kau lihat sendiri kan? Akatsuki-kun sedang sakit dan harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari, sementara Hitomi-chan baru saja dapat kabar kalau kakeknya meninggal… mau tidak mau, kita harus tampil duet lagi besok," ujar Doremi, "Meskipun aku meragukan penampilan kita kali ini, karena kita hanya punya waktu latihan hari ini saja. Belum lagi, kita masih harus menentukan judul lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan besok. Aku tidak yakin kalau kita bisa menampilkan yang terbaik dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam tugas duet tahun ini…"

Doremi menghela napas, "Kalau saja sejak semula, aku sudah mengajakmu untuk menjadi partner duetku, seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Kotake menatapnya heran, terkejut mendengar perkataan Doremi, "Kau menyesali keputusanmu mengajak Akatsuki untuk berduet denganmu? Bukannya saat itu, kaubilang padaku kalau kau sedang berusaha untuk mendekatinya? Kenapa kau malah menyesal?"

"Ya… kalau aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Akatsuki-kun tidak bisa tampil seperti ini, bukannya akan lebih baik kalau aku sudah memilih yang sudah pasti bisa tampil?" sahut Doremi memberikan alasan, "Lagipula… kalau boleh jujur, aku memilih Akatsuki-kun sebagai partner duetku karena… saat itu aku sedang kesal denganmu. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, karena pesan yang kautitipkan ke Momo-chan saat itu…"

"Baik. Aku tahu itu salahku," Kotake menghela napas, lalu bertanya, "Jadi, kalau seandainya saat itu, aku tidak menulis pesan itu dan menitipkannya kepada Asuka, kau akan memilihku menjadi partner duetmu?"

"Tergantung sih. Kalau seandainya Akatsuki-kun menanyaiku duluan, kurasa aku tetap akan memilihnya sebagai partner duetku," jawab Doremi, "Yah, walaupun mungkin pada akhirnya aku akan menyesalinya juga seperti sekarang. Pada akhirnya, tetap saja aku akan berduet denganmu, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Doremi menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan, lalu menghela napas lagi, "Ah, aku ingat. Keadaannya tidak akan persis sama seperti sebelumnya. Saat itu kita berlatih dalam waktu seminggu penuh, sementara tahun ini, kita hanya bisa berlatih selama beberapa jam."

"Jangan khawatir. Kurasa, kita masih bisa mengatur waktu berlatih kita yang terbatas ini secara maksimal, kalau memang kita bisa menemukan satu lagu yang bagus dan mudah untuk dihapal dan… tentu saja cocok untuk kita nyanyikan," sahut Kotake, berusaha menenangkan mantan kekasihnya tersebut, "Nah, bicara soal lagu, kurasa kita harus menentukannya sekarang juga."

Mereka lalu bergegas menuju ke salah satu ruangan studio koreografi yang berada di gedung sekolah tersebut dan mulai mempersiapkan semua yang mereka perlukan.

Jam makan malam pun telah tiba, yang kemudian dimanfaatkan oleh Doremi dan Kotake untuk mengakhiri latihan mereka bersama-sama hari itu, dan mereka memutuskan untuk meneruskan latihan mereka besok, pagi-pagi buta.

Meski begitu, saat mereka sudah kembali ke kamar asrama mereka masing-masing, mereka tetap meneruskan latihan mereka sendiri-sendiri disana. Baik Doremi maupun Kotake sama-sama berusaha untuk menghapal lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan, juga koreo yang mereka ciptakan untuk lagu tersebut. Bagaimanapun, mereka masih mengharapkan nilai yang bagus dalam tugas duet besok, dan tentu saja, mereka juga ingin menampilkan yang terbaik supaya nilai mereka bagus.

Sesekali, mereka juga berkonsultasi dengan teman sekamar mereka, yang juga adalah sahabat mereka dan personil kelompok vokal mereka masing-masing – Yada, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko – tentang bagian mana yang seharusnya diperbaiki dari latihan mereka dan bagian yang mana pula yang sudah pas untuk mereka tampilkan besok.

Lagu yang mereka pilih memang bukan lagu tentang percintaan, melainkan tentang persahabatan, tapi mereka yakin bahwa dengan lagu tersebut, mereka bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam tugas tersebut, persis seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana mereka selalu berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian tidak memilih lagu bertema percintaan?" tanya Momoko, "Bukannya akan lebih mudah bagi kalian untuk menghapalkannya dibandingkan dengan lagu bertema persahabatan?"

"Momo-chan, aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu kepada Kotake, karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk memilih lagu bertema persahabatan," jawab Doremi, "Keadaannya sudah sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Kau bahkan tahu sendiri kalau… sejak setahun yang lalu pun, kami tidak lagi menyanyikan lagu bertema percintaan untuk tugas duet."

"Memangnya tidak ada peluang sedikitpun untuk kalian untuk kembali rujuk?"

"Momo-chan, kau berkata begitu seolah-olah Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun sudah menikah dan kemudian bercerai," sahut Aiko sambil terkekeh, "Mereka kan awalnya hanya berpacaran, tapi kemudian mereka putus karena sesuatu hal. Rujuk itu hanya tepat diucapkan untuk orang yang sudah bercerai, Momo-chan."

"Baiklah, maksudku… memangnya tidak ada peluang sedikitpun bagi Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun untuk… kembali berpacaran lagi?" ralat Momoko, "Kupikir, kalian masih kelihatan sangat serasi, dan kalau boleh jujur, aku masih menyayangkan…"

"… soal keputusanku dua tahun yang lalu tentang hubungan kami?" potong Doremi, "Momo-chan, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku punya alasan yang kuat tentang keputusanku, dan sampai sekarang pun, aku masih merasa bahwa keputusan yang kuambil saat itu sudah sangat tepat."

"Tapi…"

"Ah, sudahlah. Kurasa aku masih harus menghapal lagu yang akan kunyanyikan, jadi aku memohon padamu untuk tidak lagi menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti tentang perasaanku, Momo-chan. Lagipula sekarang, aku sudah mulai menyukai lelaki lain, yaitu Akatsuki-kun. Seseorang yang seharusnya bernyanyi duet bersamaku besok."

"Baiklah," Momoko akhirnya menghela napas, "Padahal kupikir, kau dan Kotake-kun bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi, tapi… kalau memang semua itu harus berakhir…"

"Semua itu sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan kau sudah sangat mengetahuinya, Momo-chan."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Momoko sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sedih, "Ya sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Doremi-chan. Aku tahu pasti kalau yang kaubutuhkan sekarang adalah waktu yang cukup untuk berlatih."

Setelah yakin bahwa Momoko tidak akan membahas tentang masa lalunya lagi, Doremi lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan usahanya menghapalkan lagu, sementara yang lain ikut menemaninya berlatih sambil memberinya saran-saran yang bagus untuk penampilannya. Mereka terus terjaga sampai jam weker berbentuk hati milik Doremi menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul dua belas malam. Kelimanya lalu memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sebelum matanya terpejam, Doremi memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Momoko sebelumnya…

"_Kupikir, kalian masih kelihatan sangat serasi…"_

Doremi menghela napas, memikirkan apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Jujur saja, selama dua tahun tersebut sudah banyak orang yang berkata padanya bahwa mereka menyayangkan keputusannya berpisah dengan Kotake, padahal sudah terlihat jelas kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi.

'_Apa benar, kalau aku dan Kotake terlihat serasi di mata mereka semua?' _pikirnya tak yakin, _'Tapi, kalau suatu saat nanti kami kembali berpacaran dan setelah itu Kotake malah celaka lagi, apa mereka masih bisa bilang kalau kami pasangan yang serasi?'_

Doremi lalu teringat akan ciuman pertamanya bersama Kotake seminggu yang lalu dan bertanya dalam hati, _'Apa ciuman pertama kami saat itu juga merupakan sebuah pertanda kalau… Kotake adalah cinta sejatiku? Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Akatsuki-kun?'_

Gadis itupun kembali menghela napas, _'Bagaimanapun, sekarang aku harus yakin kalau keputusanku saat itu sudah tepat. Sekarang, biarkan aku menjalani semuanya seperti ini, karena aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, waktu akan menjawab semua keraguan yang kumiliki saat ini. Kalaupun memang Kotake yang akan menjadi cinta sejatiku, suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada jalan untuk kami kembali bersama, tapi… kalau memang Akatsuki-kun yang menjadi cinta sejatiku… pasti akan ada saat dimana kami akan mulai berpacaran nantinya.'_

**.O.**

_Keesokan harinya, di aula sekolah…_

Tugas duet memang hanyalah sebuah tugas sekolah, tapi tugas itu menjadi kegiatan rutin yang harus diikuti oleh seluruh murid Misora Art School. Karena itu juga, pihak sekolah mengadakannya secara bersamaan untuk semua murid di setiap kelas. Selain itu, mereka juga berharap bahwa penampilan para murid dalam tugas ini bisa menjadi ajang latihan bagi para murid yang akan mengikuti audisi terbuka bulan depan.

Kotake menghela napas memikirkan audisi terbuka yang akan diikutinya tersebut. Pasalnya, di dua tahun sebelumnya, ia dan Yada di KoteYama tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lolos. Di tahun pertama, ia tidak bisa mengikuti audisi karena tertembak saat menyelamatkan Doremi – seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, dan tahun berikutnya, mereka ikut audisi dengan keadaan yang kurang prima – dengan kondisi Yada yang sedang kehabisan suara. Hal inilah yang membuatnya ragu kalau-kalau di tahun ini mereka akan lolos audisi.

Doremi, yang sejak saat memasuki aula memperhatikan wajah Kotake yang cemas lalu bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau takut kalau kita tidak akan tampil semaksimal mungkin tahun ini?"

"Tidak. Aku justru tidak sedang memikirkan tugas duet kita kali ini," jawab Kotake sambil menggeleng, "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang… audisi terbuka yang akan berlangsung di sekolah sebulan lagi."

"Audisi itu…" gumam Doremi, "Kurasa, kau tidak perlu berpikir sampai ke situ dulu. Cukup pikirkan tentang penampilan kita kali ini saja. Setelah itu, kau boleh memikirkan audisi itu lagi kalau kau mau."

"Ah, baiklah."

Satu persatu, para murid menampilkan yang terbaik yang bisa mereka persembahkan, hasil dari latihan yang mereka jalani selama seminggu ini – atau selama seharian penuh kemarin khusus untuk Doremi dan Kotake, dan hasilnya pun beragam.

Dan yang pasti, di tahun ini, Doremi dan Kotake kembali mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Suatu hal yang menakjubkan dimana belum ada satupun murid Misora Art School – selain mereka – yang mampu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam tugas duet selama tiga tahun berturut-turut mereka bersekolah disana.

Hal itu memang menyenangkan, tapi khusus untuk Kotake, hal itu belum membuatnya puas. Ia hanya akan puas bila ia dan Yada bisa lolos dalam audisi terbuka tahun ini. Tak hanya itu, karena jauh didalam hatinya, ia masih mengharapkan sesuatu…

'_Doremi, andai saja kita masih bisa bersatu lagi, seperti dulu…' _pikirnya, _'Sayangnya, sampai sekarang, aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku seperti ini… tapi aku yakin. Suatu saat nanti, saat aku berhasil membuktikan padamu bahwa Akatsuki bukanlah orang yang baik, aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkanmu supaya kita bisa bersama lagi, dan kau tidak perlu takut lagi kalau-kalau kejadian dua tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang, karena aku akan menjamin bahwa itu takkan terjadi lagi…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, ini cukup. Saya sadar betul kalau _bashing character _jangan ikut dibalas dengan _bashing character _juga (terbukti dengan dicantumkannya nama Kotake _dan _Akatsuki dalam list character di fic ini).

Pokoknya saya janji, di fic ini, nggak bakalan ada _bashing character_. Soal status Akatsuki yang awalnya adalah tokoh antagonis di fic ini, kayaknya itu lumayan sesuai dengan apa yang ada di anime, jadi nggak masuk ke _bashing character _dong, jatuhnya. Ya nggak?

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan berisi tentang lebih banyak hal, termasuk tentang rencana FLAT 4 terhadap MAHO-Do. Kira-kira, berhasilkah mereka menjalankan rencana tersebut? Apa usaha yang Kotake lakukan untuk melindungi Doremi dan yang lainnya dari rencana jahat Akatsuki dan ketiga temannya? Semuanya bisa dicek di chapter 7 yang akan hadir tidak lama lagi.


	7. The Audition and the Trap

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Finally, tiba di chapter 7!

Chapter yang satu ini adalah chapter yang sangat penting. Kenapa? Daripada penasaran, langsung dicek saja ya?

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**The Audition and the Trap**

* * *

Waktupun telah berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana audisi tahunan sekolah akan kembali diselenggarakan tahun ini. Semua murid Misora Art School sangat menanti-nantikan momen bersejarah tersebut, dimana beberapa diantara mereka akan mengawali langkahnya di belantika musik Jepang.

Karena audisi tersebut merupakan momen yang sangat penting, khusus hari ini, semua kelas diliburkan. Semua perhatian tertuju kepada audisi yang rutin diadakan setiap setahun sekali di ruangan aula sekolah tersebut. Tahun ini, bahkan para murid diperbolehkan untuk mengenakan pakaian bebas – kostum panggung untuk mereka yang akan ikut audisi dan pakaian kasual untuk mereka yang akan menyaksikan audisi tersebut dari kursi penonton. Bisa dibayangkan, suasana di aula sekolah kali ini bahkan lebih meriah dibandingkan dengan saat pengambilan nilai untuk tugas duet sebulan yang lalu.

Kotake dan Yada sangat antusias menyambut audisi tahun ini, karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka layak untuk diorbitkan. Mereka juga ingin membuktikan kepada FLAT 4 bahwa kemampuan duo mereka tidak serendah yang mereka berempat pikirkan.

Setelah melakukan registrasi di tempat yang telah tersedia, Kotake dan Yada menunggu giliran mereka di _backstage_. Sambil menunggu, mereka menenangkan pikiran supaya kali ini mereka dapat menampilkan yang terbaik di depan para juri.

'_Kali ini, kami tidak boleh gagal,' _pikir Kotake, _'Kami harus lolos audisi tahun ini, karena ini audisi terakhir yang bisa kami ikuti, dan tentu saja, aku juga tidak ingin dilecehkan terus-menerus oleh empat orang anak baru yang menyebalkan itu.'_

'_Tahun ini, kami akan tampil dengan kondisi yang prima,' _pikir Yada, _'Itu membuatku sangat yakin kalau tahun ini, kami akan berhasil lolos audisi.'_

Tak lama kemudian, keempat personil FLAT 4 pun memasuki _backstage _dan berdiri tepat disebelah Kotake dan Yada. Sekali lagi, manik _amethyst _milik Akatsuki beradu dengan manik _sapphire _milik Kotake dan memancarkan aura persaingan semacam aliran arus listrik.

"Kau menyerah saja, Kotake," ujar Akatsuki sinis, "Aku yakin, kalian tidak akan bisa lolos tahun ini, dan itu artinya, kalian tidak boleh menghalangi kami untuk menjalankan rencana kami."

"Justru kalian yang harus bersiap-siap untuk mengurungkan niat jahat kalian terhadap MAHO-Do," sahut Yada yang kemudian mengumpat, "Dasar sok tahu!"

"Hey!" seru Leon sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yada, "Kau ingin membuat keributan?"

Dengan cepat Kotake menepis tangan Leon dari kerah baju sahabatnya tersebut, "Jangan coba-coba menghajar sahabatku atau kupatahkan tanganmu ini!"

"Oh, jadi kau juga ingin kuhajar?!" ancam Leon.

"Sudahlah, Kotake," ujar Yada, "Orang seperti mereka sebaiknya jangan dihiraukan."

"Yah, sebenarnya sih, kita juga seharusnya tidak perlu mempedulikan orang-orang yang tidak penting seperti mereka, Leon-kun," balas Tooru tak mau kalah, "Lagipula, mereka sudah pasti tidak akan lolos tahun ini."

"Kau yakin?" sahut Kotake sambil mengalihkan lirikannya kepada Tooru, "Asal kalian tahu saja. Untuk menghadapi audisi tahun ini, kami mempersiapkan segalanya bahkan sejak tahun lalu, dan kami percaya bahwa kami tidak akan kalah dari kalian."

Kotake tersenyum puas setelah mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, dan memang, tak lama setelah ia dan Yada dinyatakan tidak lolos audisi tahun lalu, mereka tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut audisi di tahun berikutnya – tahun ini.

Melihat senyuman rivalnya tersebut, Akatsuki menggeram, "Kurasa selama apapun kalian berlatih…"

"Kami tetap akan lolos audisi tahun ini," potong Kotake dengan santai, "Jujur saja, selama sebulan ini, aku menyelidiki sumber beasiswa yang kalian peroleh untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, dan… aku menemukan rahasia kalau sebenarnya… kalian menyogok pihak sekolah kalian yang lama untuk memproses pengajuan permintaan beasiswa ke sekolah ini, dan… itu artinya, kalian sudah berlaku curang. Padahal, ada beberapa diantara teman-teman seangkatan kalian disana yang lebih potensial untuk masuk ke sini. Benar kan, Akatsuki sang pemuda mesum?"

Akatsuki menggertakan giginya saat Kotake melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah, kalau saja aku tidak berjanji kepada Doremi untuk membiarkan hubungan kalian menjadi lebih dekat, pasti sekarang aku sudah melaporkanmu ke polisi, A-ka-tsu-ki."

"Oh, jadi begitu, rahasia dibalik beasiswa kalian yang misterius itu…" sahut Yada, "Sebenarnya sih, aku tak heran. Dari awal, kalian memang melakukan segalanya secara tidak benar, dan kurasa… hasil yang akan kalian dapat juga… tidak akan sama seperti apa yang kalian harapkan."

"Dan sekarang, setelah aku mengetahui semua kebusukan kalian, apa kalian akan tetap berniat menjalankan rencana kalian yang kotor itu?" Kotake kembali berujar, "Oh, atau mungkin kali ini, kau berniat menyogok aku dan Yada dengan uangmu, dasar pecundang _pervert_!"

Keempat personil FLAT 4 itupun tak kuasa menahan amarah mereka. Leon kembali mencengkram kerah baju Yada, sementara Akatsuki dan Tooru bersiap-siap untuk mengeroyok Kotake, tapi untungnya, sebelum mereka sempat menghajar Kotake dan Yada, Momoko masuk ke _backstage _dan mencegah semua itu terjadi, "Stop! Kalian jangan kotori audisi tahun ini dengan pertengkaran!"

Momoko lalu menghela napas dan berkata, saat keenam pemuda itu sudah mulai bisa menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing, "Kotake-kun, Yada-kun, sekarang waktunya kalian untuk tampil, setelah itu, baru giliran kau dan teman-temanmu untuk tampil, Akatsuki-kun."

Kotake dan Yada kemudian merapikan pakaian mereka dan bergegas ke panggung untuk menampilkan yang terbaik di hadapan para juri yang juga adalah produser rekaman, sementara Momoko keluar dari aula dan berkata dalam hati, _'Kelihatannya, apa yang Kotake-kun tulis di pesannya saat itu ada benarnya juga, tapi… bagaimana caranya ya, supaya yang lainnya bisa terhindar dari rencana jahat mereka? Apalagi… hubungan diantara Doremi-chan dan Akatsuki-kun sekarang semakin dekat. Begitu juga dengan hubungan diantara Ai-chan dan Leon-kun, juga Onpu-chan dengan Tooru-kun…'_

'_Yah, mungkin sekarang, aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hazuki-chan, karena kedatangan Fujio-kun belum menyebabkan efek yang serius terhadap hubungan percintaan antara Hazuki-chan dengan Yada-kun, tapi… bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti, Fujio-kun menemukan cara untuk menaklukan Hazuki-chan dan merebutnya dari Yada-kun?'_

'_Bagaimanapun, aku harus melakukan sesuatu…'_

**.O.**

_Beberapa lama kemudian, saat jam makan malam…_

Para personil MAHO-Do memutuskan untuk makan malam semeja dengan Kotake, Yada dan semua personil FLAT 4, sekaligus untuk merayakan lolosnya keenam pemuda itu dalam audisi yang diselenggarakan siang tadi.

"Wah, Kotake, penampilanmu tadi hebat sekali!" puji Doremi, "Seharusnya kau bisa tampil semaksimal itu setahun yang lalu…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Doremi? Tahun lalu, kondisi Yada kurang fit, jadi kami tidak bisa tampil semaksimal mungkin," sahut Kotake, "Yah, setidaknya penampilan kami hari ini membuat perjuangan kami selama ini jadi terbayarkan."

"Aku mengetahuinya. Perjuangan kalian selama ini… memang merupakan perjuangan yang sangat berat…" gumam Doremi pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, "Sebagai sahabatmu, aku senang mengetahui kalau pada akhirnya… kau dan Yada-kun berhasil lolos audisi dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Semua juri itu tertarik untuk mengorbitkan kalian."

"Semua ini juga… karena kau telah menyemangati kami untuk terus berlatih setahun yang lalu, padahal saat itu, kau sendiripun tahu bahwa kami… baru saja tidak lolos audisi."

Doremi lalu menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, "Tidak, semua itu terjadi bukan karena aku, tapi karena kalian memang berbakat. Kalau saja… kalian lolos audisi bersama dengan kami…"

Sebelum Akatsuki sempat bertanya kepada Doremi tentang maksud dari perkataannya tersebut, dengan cepat gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingin tahu, apa kalian akan bekerja sama dengan produser yang menangani kami atau tidak… Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau MAHO-Do, KoteYama dan FLAT 4 bisa ditangani oleh produser yang sama. Kita bisa tampil satu panggung terus nih."

"Kalau memang keadaannya seperti itu, jujur saja aku tidak keberatan," Kotake kembali menyahut. Ia lalu melirik kearah Akatsuki dan bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Akatsuki?"

'_Sialan. Apa maksudnya ia bertanya begitu padaku?' _pikir Akatsuki yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kotake, "Ya, aku juga tidak keberatan, kalau memang itu bisa mendekatkan hubungan persahabatan diantara kita semua."

"Itu bagus," sahut Doremi yang kemudian menghela napas, "Sayangnya, kita harus menunggu pengumuman dari sekolah dulu tentang hal itu, padahal… aku sudah tak sabar ingin mengetahui hasilnya."

"Kau harus sabar, Doremi. Toh, pengumuman itu akan keluar minggu depan. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai tujuh hari lagi," ujar Kotake, berusaha menenangkan Doremi, "Tujuh hari itu bukan waktu yang lama."

"Kau benar juga sih."

Merekapun meneruskan makan malam mereka dengan bercengkrama bersama.

Setelah malam itu, waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Seperti dugaan Doremi, produser yang menangani MAHO-Do adalah produser yang sekarang juga menangani KoteYama dan FLAT 4, dan itu membuat mereka sering tampil bersama. Kotake dan Yada memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melindungi para personil MAHO-Do dari rencana licik FLAT 4.

Sementara itu, para personil FLAT 4 sedang berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara yang efektif supaya rencana mereka bisa terus berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kenapa kita juga harus tampil bersama dengan KoteYama saat kita sedang tampil dengan MAHO-Do?" gerutu Akatsuki, "Apa kita tidak bisa mengatur jadwal kegiatan kita sendiri? Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa berhasil menjalankan rencana kita?"

"What a lucky strike for KoteYama!" sahut Leon dengan kesal, "Kita semua harus pikirkan cara supaya kita bisa menyingkirkan mereka berdua dan menjalankan rencana kita dengan mulus. Fujio-kun, apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa mengutak-atik jadwal kegiatan itu?"

"Sayangnya, kita belum bisa melakukannya, Leon-kun," jawab Fujio sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat-lekat catatan jadwal kegiatan yang dipegangnya, "Kalau saja ada jadwal yang masih bisa kita sabotase…"

"Ah, lupakan saja jadwal-jadwal itu!" seru Tooru, "Sekarang, ayo kita datangi mereka di asrama putri dan mulai beraksi!"

"Tidak bisa segampang itu, Tooru-kun," sahut Akatsuki sambil menahan Tooru yang sudah mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kamar asrama mereka, "Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Kalau kita melakukannya disini, sama saja dengan cari mati. Kau tahu sendiri kalau gedung asrama putri dijaga dengan sangat ketat begitu. Kalau kita pergi kesana sekarang, sama saja dengan kita menyerahkan diri sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Kau seharusnya sadar akan hal itu."

"Ketemu!" seru Fujio, "Minna, coba lihat ini. Ada jadwal yang masih bisa kita manfaatkan. Tiga minggu lagi, kita akan tampil hanya bersama dengan MAHO-Do di Tokyo, dan _show _tersebut mengharuskan kita semua untuk menginap disana selama satu malam."

"Kau pintar juga, Fujio-kun," ujar Akatsuki sambil menyeringai, "Tiga minggu lagi, kita akan bersenang-senang."

Sementara itu, Kotake dan Yada juga sedang berbincang-bincang di kamar asrama mereka sendiri. Mereka mendapat informasi dari Momoko kalau MAHO-Do hanya akan tampil bersama dengan FLAT 4 di Tokyo tiga minggu lagi.

"Mudah-mudahan saja Asuka bisa memperingatkan yang lain untuk berhati-hati terhadap mereka," Kotake menghela napas, "Jujur saja, perasaanku tak enak sejak Asuka memberitahukan hal itu kepada kita tadi."

"Aku juga. Aku khawatir kalau Fujio berhasil memperdaya Fujiwara saat mereka sedang berada di Tokyo nanti," sahut Yada, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku… sangat mencintainya."

"Cinta…" gumam Kotake, "Kalau boleh jujur, sampai sekarang pun, aku masih mencintai Doremi, tapi…"

"Sekarang kau hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati karena Harukaze sedang dekat dengan Akatsuki kan?" tebak Yada.

"Begitulah," pemuda bermata biru _sapphire _itupun kembali menghela napas, "Kalau saja aku tidak pernah berjanji padanya untuk membiarkannya dekat dengan Akatsuki…"

"Wajar kalau akhirnya kau sepakat untuk membiarkan mereka berdekatan," sahut Yada sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Terkadang… cinta dan persahabatan memiliki kedudukan yang bersebrangan…"

"Kurasa, kita juga harus punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan mereka," simpul Kotake pada akhirnya, "Setelah aku memikirkannya lagi, kelihatannya kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan Asuka untuk memperingatkan mereka supaya berhati-hati dengan Akatsuki dan teman-temannya yang bejat itu."

"Aku setuju, Kotake," ujar Yada dengan wajah yang serius, "Memang hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita harus memikirkannya sekarang juga."

**.O.**

_Tiga minggu kemudian…_

"Sayangnya, Kotake dan Yada-kun tidak ikut tampil bersama dengan kita kali ini," keluh Doremi saat ia dan para personil MAHO-Do lainnya juga para personil FLAT 4 sedang berada di sebuah mobil minibus yang akan membawa mereka sampai ke Tokyo siang ini, "Kalau mereka ikut, pasti keadaannya akan lebih ramai lagi."

"Tapi setidaknya, kau senang kan, kita bisa pergi ke Tokyo bersama-sama?" sahut Akatsuki yang duduk tepat disamping Doremi. Ia lalu bergeser mendekati gadis itu, "Kita bisa menjadikan hal ini sebagai momen penting untuk hubungan kita."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Akatsuki, tiba-tiba Doremi merasa bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah karena apa.

'_Ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya Akatsuki-kun berbicara begitu?' _pikirnya, _'Apa saat di Tokyo nanti, dia akan memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Tapi… kenapa sekarang, aku juga merasa sesak? Seperti… ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi…'_

'_Aku tidak mengerti… apa yang terjadi…'_

"Doremi-chan?" panggil Akatsuki, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Kenapa? Ah, tidak," sahutnya cepat setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, "Aku hanya… sedang membayangkan tentang suasana di Tokyo. Pasti… suasananya indah sekali, ya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Sebagai ibu kota negara kita, Tokyo pasti punya _view _yang bagus dan modern."

"Itulah yang kupikirkan," gadis itu lalu bangkit berdiri, "Ah, kurasa, aku ingin ke toilet sekarang – minibus yang mereka tumpangi dilengkapi oleh dua buah toilet di bagian belakangnya. Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau pembicaraan kita dilanjutkan nanti, setelah aku kembali dari toilet?"

"Boleh saja," sahut Akatsuki ramah. Ia lalu membiarkan gadis itu berjalan ke bagian belakang minibus.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dari arah belakang, Akatsuki menyeringai sendiri, _'Kelihatannya ia gugup setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi…'_

'_Tenang saja, Doremi-chan. Kau dan teman-temanmu tidak perlu gugup, karena aku dan yang lainnya akan melakukannya secara perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, kalian akan menjadi milik kami malam ini,' _pikirnya sambil terus menyeringai, _'Dan setelah itu, kamilah yang akan menentukan nasib kalian.'_

Akatsuki memandang kesekitarnya, dimana para personil MAHO-Do lainnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ketiga temannya di FLAT 4, kecuali Momoko yang duduk di kursi paling depan sambil menghela napas pasrah. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Andai saja Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun bisa menyusul kami ke Tokyo…'_

Pembicaraan antara Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Fujio, Leon dan Tooru terlihat semakin seru.

"Seharusnya kalian punya satu anggota lagi, supaya kita semua bisa bermain basket," ujar Aiko, "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita semua bisa bertanding bersama-sama."

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar, Ai-chan," sahut Leon, "Lima lawan lima akan lebih seru ketimbang satu lawan satu."

"Jujur saja, itulah yang kupikirkan."

"Tapi, bukannya diantara kita semua, hanya kau dan Leon-kun yang suka main basket, Ai-chan?" tanya Hazuki, "Kalau begitu sih, tetap saja intinya hanya kalian berdua saja yang berduel."

"Ah, kalau kalian semua kan, bisa kami ajari. Kurasa kita masih bisa bertanding kalau memang ada kesempatan," jawab Aiko, "Makanya, Leon-kun. Bilang pada Akatsuki-kun supaya kalian bisa menambah anggota kalian."

"Aku tidak bisa janji," ujar Leon, "Habisnya, kami berempat membentuk FLAT 4 karena kami semua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil."

"Pantas saja, kalian akrab sekali," komentar Onpu, "Ternyata kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama."

"Kalian sedang berbicara tentang apa?" tanya Doremi yang sekarang menghampiri keenam orang sahabatnya itu, "Kelihatannya pembicaraan kalian seru juga."

"Begini, tadi Ai-chan menyarankan kepada Leon-kun supaya FLAT 4 bisa menambah anggotanya menjadi lima, supaya kita semua bisa bertanding basket," jelas Hazuki, "Tapi kemudian Leon-kun bilang itu tidak mungkin, karena mereka membentuk FLAT 4 hanya karena mereka semua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil."

"Eh? Tapi memangnya, itu ada pengaruhnya?" ujar Doremi, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan alasan yang tadi dikemukakan oleh Leon dan dijelaskan oleh Hazuki, "Kami saja baru terbentuk dua tahun yang lalu, hanya karena kami tidur sekamar di _dorm_. Memang sih, aku dan Hazuki-chan sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil, tapi diluar itu, tidak ada yang sudah saling kenal sebelum masuk ke Misora Art School."

"Aku saja baru tahu bahwa Momo-chan itu sepupu Masaru-kun yang dulunya tinggal di Amerika saat aku bertemu dengannya di ujian masuk dua tahun yang lalu," lanjut Hazuki, menyetujui perkataan Doremi, "Kalau memang suatu saat nanti kalian perlu menambah anggota, bagaimana?"

"Karena kami termasuk orang yang idealis," sahut Akatsuki yang kemudian ikut bergabung dengan mereka, "Kalau kami belum kenal betul dengan seseorang, kami tidak akan bisa memperlakukan orang itu sama seperti kami saling memperlakukan diri masing-masing. Butuh waktu lama untuk orang itu untuk beradaptasi dengan kami."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Doremi menghela napas. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa Momoko adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ikut bergabung bersama dengan mereka dan membicarakan tentang permasalahan tadi. Doremi pun menoleh dan memanggil gadis berambut _blonde _tersebut, "Momo-chan, kenapa kau duduk termenung sendiri disana? Kau tidak mau ikut bergabung dengan kami?"

"Ah, baiklah," sahut Momoko yang akhirnya menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain, "Memangnya, sekarang kita semua ingin membicarakan tentang apa?"

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua saling berbincang-bincang, meskipun beberapa diantara mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya – perasaan bingung Doremi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di Tokyo nanti, perasaan bimbang Momoko yang mengharapkan bahwa Kotake dan Yada akan menyusul mereka ke Tokyo dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang sedang terancam bahaya, dan juga, perasaan puas dari kesemua anggota FLAT 4 karena mereka akan melaksanakan apa yang mereka rencanakan malam ini di Tokyo.

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Tentang kota Tokyo, juga tentang masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada seorangpun yang kehabisan akal untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan saat topik yang sebelumnya sudah melenceng kemana-mana.

**.O.**

_Malam harinya…_

Di Tokyo, setelah menyantap makan malam di hotel, entah kenapa tiba-tiba para personil MAHO-Do merasa sangat mengantuk. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki kamar mereka yang besar dan pergi tidur – kamar itu dilengkapi dengan lima tempat tidur. Tak lupa mereka mengunci pintu kamar mereka dan berganti baju sebelum mereka tidur.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, seseorang membuka kunci pintu kamar tersebut dari luar. Rupanya, para anggota FLAT 4 sengaja menyimpan kunci duplikat dari kamar tersebut, supaya mereka bisa menjalankan aksi mereka dengan mudah.

Keempatnya lalu mendekati empat orang dari kelima personil MAHO-Do tersebut – Fujio mendekati Hazuki, Leon mendekati Aiko, Akatsuki mendekati Doremi, dan Tooru mendekati Onpu – dan mulai berusaha melepas pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Saat Akatsuki baru menyentuh kerah piyama Doremi, gadis itupun membuka matanya dan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin berteriak, tapi entah kenapa, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat pelan, "Akatsuki-kun?! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"Sssh, kau tenang saja," jawab pemuda berambut violet itu sambil menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Gadis berambut merah yang berbaring dihadapannya itupun menepis kedua tangan pemuda itu, "Jangan menyentuhku?!"

"Hei, bersikap biasa sajalah. Lagipula, sudah banyak orang-orang seumuran kita yang melakukannya," Akatsuki lalu memandang kesekitar kamar tersebut, "Lihat? Semua sahabat kita juga… sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukannya."

Doremi terkejut, "Seharusnya aku percaya kepada apa yang ditulis Kotake di pesannya…"

"Kau menyesal, baru menyadarinya sekarang?" sahut Akatsuki yang kemudian kembali melangkah maju, "Baiklah, terserah kau kalau kau tidak ingin aku menyentuh kancing-kancing itu, karena yang penting buatku adalah, aku bisa menyentuhmu."

"Akatsuki-kun, sudah kubilang jangan…"

"Jangan sentuh dia, dasar kau mesum!" seru Kotake yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu bersama dengan Yada. Tak disangka, ternyata mereka berhasil juga menyusul para personil MAHO-Do dan FLAT 4 sampai ke hotel tersebut.

Dengan sigap mereka mencegah para anggota FLAT 4 supaya tidak sempat melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi terhadap para personil MAHO-Do. Merekapun menghajar keempat pemuda itu sampai babak belur dan terkapar di lantai, lalu mengecek kelima personil MAHO-Do yang berada diatas tempat tidur mereka masing-masing, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang terluka.

Saat Kotake menghampiri Doremi, dengan spontan gadis itu memeluk dirinya dan berkata dengan pelan, "Maafkan aku, Kotake, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya mempercayai pesan yang kautulis kalau sebenarnya, Akatsuki-kun itu…"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang penting sekarang, aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu dan yang lainnya dari rencana busuk mereka," potong Kotake, "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke _dorm_? Sebaiknya kita batalkan saja jadwal manggung kalian besok."

Doremi mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, Kotake."

Tak lama setelah itu, Doremi pun jatuh pingsan di dalam dekapan Kotake, yang kemudian membawanya bersama Yada dan personil MAHO-Do lainnya kembali ke Misora Art School.

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, kayaknya ini cukup menjelaskan tentang rencana jahat yang sudah tercantum sejak awal fic ini dimulai (ehm, tadinya sih saya mau menjelaskannya lebih gamblang lagi, tapi… berhubung sebentar lagi mau bulan puasa, akhirnya saya mengurungkan niat saya tersebut #ApaHubungannya).

Chapter selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang dampak dari apa yang terjadi di chapter 7 ini. Pengen tahu? Tunggu saja sebentar lagi…


	8. Truth or Fake?

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter 8!

Chapter ini akan melanjutkan apa yang terjadi di chapter 7 kemarin. Akankah FLAT 4 dihukum karena niat jahat mereka? Langsung dibaca saja ya?

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**Truth or Fake?**

* * *

"Sekarang, kalian sebaiknya keluar dari ruangan ini," ujar Kotake kepada keempat anggota FLAT 4 sambil menggendong Doremi layaknya seorang putri raja, "Kalau kalian tidak ingin kulaporkan ke polisi, sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan kamar ini sekarang juga."

"Akh…" dengan susah payah keempat pemuda itupun bangkit berdiri. Akatsuki lalu berkata, "Kali ini kami memang gagal, tapi suatu saat nanti, aku yakin bahwa kami akan berhasil menghancurkan kalian semua! Lihat saja nanti!"

Sebelum keempat pemuda itu keluar, salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut _orange _menghampiri sebuah meja yang berada di salah satu sudut kamar tersebut, seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu, tapi ternyata, benda yang ingin diambilnya tersebut sudah berada di tangan Yada, yaitu sebuah kamera video berwarna hitam yang sedang menyala.

"Pasti kau mencari kamera ini kan?" tebak Yada sambil memperlihatkan kamera video yang digenggamnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya. Kamera ini kami ambil dari kalian sebagai bukti bahwa kalian telah berniat jahat terhadap MAHO-Do."

"Ukh, sial…" geram Fujio dengan kesal. Iapun keluar dari kamar tersebut bersama dengan para personil FLAT 4 lainnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yada kepada Kotake sambil mematikan kamera video yang digenggamnya dan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau kita harus membawa mereka satu demi satu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Doremi dan para personil MAHO-Do lainnya yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya… memang susah juga untuk membawa mereka semua pulang ke _dorm _dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Kotake yang kemudian memandangi wajah gadis yang digendongnya, "Mereka semua dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri begini, sementara kita…"

"Ngh…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah salah satu tempat tidur yang berada disana, "Dasterku… kenapa…"

"Fujiwara," sahut Yada saat mengetahui sumber suara tersebut dan menghampirinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, hanya saja… Fujio sempat berusaha untuk merobek… pakaianmu."

"Eh?!" Hazuki membelalakan matanya, "Jadi, pesan yang Momo-chan temukan di lokernya itu… benar adanya?"

"Sebenarnya, akulah orang yang menulis pesan itu dan menitipkannya kepada Asuka, hanya saja, aku sengaja menyuruhnya berbohong supaya persahabatan kita masih terjalin dengan baik," jelas Kotake, "Aku takut kalau kalian tahu bahwa aku yang menulis pesan itu, Doremi akan menganggap bahwa pesan itu bohong dan aku hanya ingin memfitnah Akatsuki, padahal aku benar-benar mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut mereka berempat sendiri."

Kotake lalu menceritakan tentang pengalamannya saat mendengar ide tersebut untuk pertama kalinya kepada Hazuki. Ia juga menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia dan Yada berhasil menyelamatkan MAHO-Do dari rencana jahat FLAT 4. Saat ia bercerita, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko yang semula juga sedang tertidur pulas ikut terbangun dari tidur mereka dan juga ikut mendengarkan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Kotake kepada Hazuki.

"Dasar mereka itu!" geram Aiko, "Kenapa kita semua bisa saja diperdaya oleh mereka?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," ujar Onpu, "Mereka ternyata serigala berbulu domba, sekaligus… musuh dalam selimut. Kupikir mereka benar-benar orang baik…"

"Untungnya, kalian bisa menghubungi supir minibus yang tadi membawa kami, lalu menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan kalian sampai disini, dengan alasan… kalian ingin memberikan kejutan kepada kami," Momoko menghela napas, "Tapi… kenapa sekarang, hanya Doremi-chan yang masih belum sadarkan diri?"

"Kalian ingat tidak, kalau tadi itu, kita semua langsung merasa sangat mengantuk setelah makan malam?" ujar Hazuki, "Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi… kelihatannya, Fujio-kun-tachi sempat membubuhkan obat tidur kedalam makanan yang tadi kita santap. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang pun… aku masih merasa sedikit pusing."

"Kelihatannya sih…" sahut Aiko, "Hah, pantas saja makanan yang tadi itu terasa sedikit aneh. Kenapa aku malah tetap memakannya juga ya?"

"Ngg… tapi Hazuki-chan, tadi pertanyaan Momo-chan kan… bukan soal kenapa kita mengantuk, tapi soal kenapa Doremi-chan belum sadarkan diri," ralat Onpu, "Tadi kan, Kotake-kun bilang… Doremi-chan masih sadar waktu mereka berempat ingin melakukan… 'itu'."

"Aku memang masih belum selesai menjelaskannya," sahut Hazuki, "Seingatku, tadi Doremi-chan juga ikut tertidur bersama dengan kita, dan kurasa, tadi dia bangun karena dia masih punya sedikit toleransi terhadap obat tidur. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, Fujiwara?" tanya Kotake, "Kalau Doremi punya toleransi terhadap obat tidur, kenapa sekarang… dia malah pingsan?"

"Tadi kan kubilang dia hanya punya sedikit toleransi," ulang Hazuki, "Karena itulah, Doremi-chan hanya bisa terbangun selama beberapa menit, dan setelah itu, pengaruh obat itu akan kembali."

"Jadi begitu…" Kotake lalu menatap kearah wajah gadis yang digendongnya dan teringat akan percakapan terakhirnya dengan gadis itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Iapun berkata kepada keempat personil MAHO-Do yang lain, "Tadi, sebelum Doremi pingsan, aku sempat menyarankan padanya supaya kalian kembali ke _dorm _malam ini dan… membatalkan jadwal kalian besok, dan dia setuju."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan akan merapikan barang-barang kami dulu, termasuk diantaranya barang-barang milik Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan," simpul Aiko, "Kotake-kun, Yada-kun, sebaiknya kalian langsung ke minibus dan membawa Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan kesana, setelah itu, kalian kembali kesini lagi untuk membantu kami membawa barang-barang mereka."

"Eh? Ai-chan, aku masih bisa merapikan barang-barangku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu merapikannya," sahut Hazuki protes.

"Tadi kaubilang, kau masih merasa pusing," timpal Aiko, "Kalau sekarang kau merapikan barang-barangmu sendiri, aku takut kalau nanti, pusingmu semakin parah. Jadi sebaiknya, kau langsung ke minibus saja ya?"

"Baiklah," Hazuki menghela napas, "Setidaknya aku bisa menjaga Doremi-chan di minibus, saat Kotake-kun dan Masaru-kun kembali kesini untuk membantu kalian membawa barang-barang kita."

Yada lalu memapah Hazuki sampai ke minibus yang mereka maksud, sementara Kotake juga ikut bersama mereka dengan menggendong Doremi di tangannya. Setelah Kotake meletakkan Doremi di salah satu kursi yang berada di minibus yang akan membawa mereka pulang, Hazuki langsung menduduki kursi lain yang berada tepat disebelah Doremi, sementara Kotake dan Masaru kembali ke dalam hotel untuk membantu ketiga personil MAHO-Do lainnya membawakan barang-barang mereka kedalam minibus tersebut. Merekapun akhirnya kembali pulang ke Misora Art School setelah sebelumnya Onpu menghubungi pihak promotor dan menjelaskan tentang tidak jadinya mereka tampil di acara yang diadakan di Tokyo besok.

"Ngg, Fujiwara. Tadi kaubilang, Doremi hanya punya sedikit toleransi terhadap obat tidur… Apa itu juga yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa berteriak meskipun… ia terbangun saat Akatsuki mencoba untuk… membuka pakaiannya?" tanya Kotake, "Tadi juga, saat aku berbicara dengannya, suaranya pelan sekali – dan biasanya suaranya tidak sepelan itu."

"Mungkin juga sih," jawab Hazuki, "Karena toleransi yang dimilikinya hanya sedikit, obat itu masih bisa mempengaruhi suaranya – suaranya melemah, jadi… mungkin saja dia bermaksud untuk berteriak, tapi suara yang keluar malah pelan sekali. Ya… kurang lebih begitulah."

Hazuki lalu menambahkan, "Tapi ini hanya dugaanku saja, lho. Siapa tahu saja, obat yang dibubuhkan ke makanan kami bukan obat tidur, tapi obat jenis lain yang mempengaruhi syaraf atau semacamnya, jadi kurasa, kita masih perlu menghubungi dokter sekolah untuk memeriksa Doremi-chan, begitu nanti kita sudah sampai di _dorm_."

Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Jadi, Kotake-kun, Yada-kun, kalian ingin mengantar kami sampai ke… gedung asrama putri?" tanya Momoko, "Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau… baik Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan sama-sama masih membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk bisa sampai ke _dorm_."

"Momo-chan, aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku bisa jalan sendiri," protes Hazuki, "Kalian kan masih bisa memapahku sampai ke kamar."

"Tidak bisa," sahut Aiko singkat, "Yang sudah berpasangan harus diantar oleh pasangannya sampai ke kamar, titik."

"Aku setuju. Apalagi, Yada-kun itu kan masih jadi pacarmu, Hazuki-chan," tambah Onpu, "Kalau Kotake-kun yang masih belum berpacaran lagi dengan Doremi-chan saja bersedia untuk mengantarnya sampai ke kamar, kenapa Yada-kun tidak?"

"E-Eh?!" Hazuki tersipu, "Itu… itu kan berbeda. Doremi-chan kan masih…"

"… terkena pengaruh obat, maksudmu," potong Momoko, "Pokoknya kami tidak ingin dengar alasan yang macam-macam lagi, Hazuki-chan. Kau harus diantar oleh Yada-kun sampai ke kamar, seperti Kotake-kun mengantarkan Doremi-chan sampai ke kamar nanti, ya kan, Kotake-kun?"

"Ah… ya, mau tidak mau…" sahut Kotake, agak malu-malu, "Apalagi Doremi sedang tak sadarkan diri begitu. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau kami membiarkan kalian kembali ke kamar asrama kalian hanya berlima."

"Lebih buruk lagi, kalau empat pemuda tengik itu malah ikut menyusul kita pulang kesini," tambah Yada, "Mau tidak mau, kami masih harus melindungi kalian. Ya… kita bukannya ingin meremehkan _security _yang berjaga di asrama putri, tapi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, kalian butuh perlindungan ekstra."

"Eh? Perlindungan ekstra?" tanya Aiko dengan nada sedikit mengejek, "Rasanya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu di iklan… apa ya? Ah, iya. Di iklan sabun mandi!"

Akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan separuh perjalanan mereka ke Misora Art School dengan penuh canda tawa, meskipun mereka masih belum bisa tertawa terlalu lepas karena Doremi masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu merasa terhibur setelah sebelumnya mereka mendapati bahwa pakaian mereka kusut dan bahkan sedikit robek.

Sesampainya mereka di Misora Art School, mereka langsung bergegas menuju ke asrama putri, setelah sebelumnya Kotake dan Yada meminta izin kepada _security _yang menjaga asrama tersebut supaya mereka diperbolehkan masuk dan mengantarkan Doremi, Hazuki dan sahabat mereka yang lain ke kamar asrama mereka. Kotake lalu memanggil salah satu dokter sekolah yang juga tinggal di lingkungan sekolah untuk memeriksa Doremi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Kotake khawatir, "Tidak ada hal yang serius kan?"

"Tenang saja. Keadaannya baik-baik saja kok," jawab sang dokter dengan ramah, "Kalian jangan khawatir. Dia hanya masih dalam pengaruh obat penenang, tapi… beberapa jam lagi, dia pasti akan sadar. Untungnya obat itu tidak masuk ke tubuhnya dalam jumlah yang banyak, kalau tidak… bisa-bisa dia baru akan bangun besok sore."

"Syukurlah…" Kotake menghela napas lega, "Kabar ini membuatku lega…"

Tak lama setelah itu, sang dokter kembali pulang bersama dengan Kotake dan Yada yang juga bergegas kembali ke asrama putra, sementara Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat.

**.O.**

_Keesokan harinya, sekitar jam lima pagi…_

Doremi akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya, saat Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko masih terlelap setelah semalam sibuk membereskan barang-barang.

'_Kamar asrama? Berarti… apa yang kulihat tadi itu benar,' _pikirnya sambil memandang ke sekeliling kamar tersebut, _'Ternyata Akatsuki-kun…'_

Gadis itu menghela napas, _'Kenapa selama ini, aku percaya saja akan kata-katanya? Padahal… Padahal dia… Justru dia yang ingin mencelakaiku sampai seperti itu… Dia ingin menghancurkan masa depanku. Seharusnya… aku percaya dengan apa yang ditulis Kotake di dalam pesannya, kalau Akatsuki-kun dan teman-temannya itu…'_

"Ah, Doremi-chan, ternyata kau sudah bangun," sapa Hazuki yang baru saja kembali dari toilet dan menutup pintu kamar, "Kemarin, begitu kita semua sampai disini, Kotake-kun memanggil dokter sekolah untuk memeriksamu, dan beliau bilang, kau baik-baik saja, hanya saja… kau masih dalam pengaruh obat penenang."

'_Kotake…' _tanpa sadar, sang gadis berambut merah memikirkan pemuda yang juga merupakan mantan kekasihnya tersebut, _'Selama ini, dia selalu melindungiku…'_

Spontan, ia bertanya, "Hazuki-chan, saat aku pingsan, apa Kotake… melakukan sesuatu? Maksudku, bukan sesuatu yang buruk karena aku tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin melakukannya, tapi… hal apa saja yang dilakukannya untuk… menolong kita? Selain… menyuruh Akatsuki-kun dan teman-temannya itu untuk keluar dari… kamar hotel tempat kita seharusnya menginap kemarin."

"Kemarin ia menggendongmu dan membawakan barang-barangmu dari kamar itu sampai ke minibus. Dia juga yang menggendongmu dari minibus sampai kesini, dan… ya, seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, dia memanggilkan dokter sekolah hanya untuk memeriksamu," Hazuki tersenyum, "Kurasa, dia masih mencintaimu, Doremi-chan."

"Menurutmu… apa keputusanku dua tahun yang lalu itu… salah?" Doremi kembali bertanya, "Apa seharusnya, aku masih berpacaran dengannya sekarang?"

"Bagaimana ya?" jawab Hazuki, "Kurasa, kalau memang kau juga merasa bahwa kau masih mencintainya, tidak ada salahnya bagimu untuk memulai lagi dari awal dengannya. Boleh saja kalau kau… berpacaran dengan Kotake-kun lagi, Doremi-chan."

"Eh? Tapi… kalau seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu dan Yada-kun."

"Kenapa kau harus merasa tidak enak?" balas Hazuki, "Yah, kelihatannya… sekarang aku harus berterus terang padamu kalau sebenarnya… sampai sekarang pun, aku masih berpacaran dengan Masaru-kun."

"Eh? Jadi… kau dan Yada-kun masih…"

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini selama dua tahun ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu," potong Hazuki, "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat bersenang-senang dan masih berpacaran dengan Masaru-kun sementara kau putus dengan Kotake-kun."

Doremi menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Hazuki-chan. Wajar kalau kau berpikir begitu, dan… seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, karena selama ini… kau telah menjaga perasaanku, meskipun kau melakukannya dengan cara mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Semua itu tidak jadi masalah buatku dan Yada-kun," ujar Hazuki. Ia lalu bertanya, "Jadi, sekarang kau berpikir untuk kembali berpacaran dengan Kotake-kun?"

"Entahlah. Di satu sisi, aku seperti membutuhkan Kotake supaya berada disisiku. Aku masih ingin sekali berada didekatnya terus…" jawab Doremi, "Tapi disisi lain… aku masih takut kalau dia celaka lagi karena aku."

"Bukankah ketakutanmu itu juga merupakan sebuah pertanda kalau kau mencintainya? Doremi-chan, rasa khawatirmu itu berasal dari rasa cintamu padanya," jelas Hazuki, "Jujur saja, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku sudah ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi… kau sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan keputusan itu… yang menurutku adalah keputusan yang justru… akan membuatmu semakin tersiksa."

"Kurasa kau benar, Hazuki-chan," Doremi menghela napas, "Malam ini saja… aku bermimpi tentang Kotake."

"Oh ya?" tanya Hazuki, penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Memangnya kau bermimpi yang bagaimana, Doremi-chan?"

"Ya, aku bermimpi kalau aku sedang berada disebuah tanah lapang dan… Akatsuki-kun mengejarku. Dalam mimpiku, dia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya kemarin. Aku mencoba berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindarinya, tapi… di tengah pelarianku, aku terjatuh, dan Akatsuki-kun memanfaatkannya untuk… memaksaku berciuman dengannya," jelasnya sambil menangis, "Saat ia mulai ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi denganku, tiba-tiba Kotake datang dan mengusirnya. Ia menolongku. Ia melindungiku."

"Itu artinya, mimpimu kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang benar-benar terjadi kemarin…" komentar Hazuki, "Lalu?"

Doremi kemudian menghapus air matanya dan meneruskan ceritanya, "Setelah itu, Kotake berkata padaku bahwa… semua orang tidak akan pernah ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita, baik itu karena dirinya sendiri… maupun karena orang lain, dan saat itulah, aku menyadari bahwa selama ini, aku masih mencintainya. Terlebih lagi… aku juga teringat dengan… ciuman pertamaku dengannya."

"Eh? Ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Hazuki tidak mengerti, "Doremi-chan, seingatku… saat kau masih berpacaran dengan Kotake-kun, kalian tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali…"

"Memang sih, tapi… seminggu sebelum pengambilan nilai untuk tugas duet tahun ini, kami berciuman secara tidak sengaja," jawab Doremi, "Kau masih ingat kan, saat aku mengaku kepada kalian semua kalau… aku sedang tidak enak badan? Saat aku tidak jadi berlatih duet bersama Akatsuki-kun?"

"Ah, maksudmu… saat kau tidak ikut makan malam bersamaku dan yang lainnya?" tebak Hazuki. Doremi mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya saat itu, aku sedang merasa sedih. Saat itu, aku sudah berniat untuk membukakan pintu hatiku untuk Akatsuki-kun, tapi ternyata… saat itu juga, secara tidak sengaja, Kotake merebut ciuman pertamaku," Doremi kembali menjelaskan, "Saat aku berlari menuju ke ruang kelas koreografi untuk berlatih bersama Akatsuki-kun, aku tidak memperhatikan kalau Kotake sedang berdiri dihadapanku dan… aku menubruknya, dan saat itulah ciuman itu terjadi."

"Begitu…" ujar Hazuki, "Tapi, kenapa saat itu, kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada kami semua? Aku dan semua sahabat kita di MAHO-Do?"

"Aku tak sanggup menceritakannya pada kalian. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ciuman pertama itu… seharusnya diperoleh dari orang yang dicintai, sementara saat itu, aku sedang berusaha untuk mulai mencintai Akatsuki-kun."

"Aku juga ingat sih, kalau sejak saat itu, kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama keluarganya lagi seperti sebelumnya," Hazuki berpikir sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Tapi sekarang, setelah semuanya terjadi, apa kau sudah tahu, langkah apa yang harus kauambil sekarang, Doremi-chan? Apa kau… benar-benar akan kembali kepada Kotake-kun?"

"Ya… kemungkinan besar sih, begitu," aku Doremi, "Walau sebenarnya, masih ada sedikit keraguan di hatiku."

"Kurasa, suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan tahu jawabannya, Doremi-chan," Hazuki mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Tapi kalau menurutku sih, sebaiknya kalian berpacaran lagi saja, seperti dulu."

Kedua gadis itupun tersenyum, lalu menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya sarapan pagi.

"Baiklah!" seru Doremi dengan ceria, "Waktu curhat sudah selesai. Ayo kita bangunkan yang lainnya untuk sarapan pagi, Hazuki-chan!"

Hazuki mengangguk, kemudian ia dan Doremi membangunkan Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko untuk bersiap-siap. Mereka lalu bergegas ke kantin untuk sarapan bersama dengan Kotake dan Yada.

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol sambil sarapan (tentunya), tiba-tiba keempat personil FLAT 4 mendatangi mereka dan mencoba meminta maaf kepada Doremi dan para personil MAHO-Do lainnya, tapi tentu saja, mereka menolak permintaan maaf tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memaafkan kami?" tanya Akatsuki, "Yang kemarin itu kan kami lakukan semata-mata karena kami mencintai kalian. Kami hanya ingin supaya kalian tidak berpaling ke hati yang lain. Kami benar-benar mencintai kalian."

"Kalau kalian benar-benar mencintai kami, kenapa kalian sampai harus melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh seperti itu?" balas Doremi, "Kenapa kalian malah ingin mengotori kami dengan cara yang keji begitu? Kenapa kalian sampai harus merenggut dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang sangat penting artinya bagi kami? Dan kenapa kalian sampai harus memasang kamera video di dalam kamar kami?"

"…"

"Sekarang aku tahu, apa maksud kalian yang sebenarnya sampai-sampai kalian harus menjebak kami dengan cara yang sekeji itu," simpul Doremi, "Kalian hanya ingin menghancurkan kami, benar kan dugaanku, Akatsuki-kun? Sebenarnya kalian bermaksud…"

"Baik! Kami mengaku kalau kami memang menginginkan _girlband _kalian hancur! Itulah sebabnya, kami bersekolah disini dan menjerat kalian supaya kalian bisa kami jebak!" potong Akatsuki dengan suara keras, "Kalian puas kan sekarang? Sekarang, semua orang tahu tentang rencana kami terhadap kalian!"

"Oh ya, kami puas!" Doremi kembali membalas perkataan Akatsuki, "Kami puas karena sekarang, semua kedok kalian telah terbongkar! Sekarang, kalian hanya harus bersiap-siap saja untuk kembali ke sekolah lama kalian, karena setelah ini, kami akan melaporkan kejadian kemarin ke pihak sekolah!"

"Baik. Silakan laporkan semua itu kepada mereka! Toh, di dalam video yang terekam dalam kamera yang kalian ambil, terlihat bahwa kau terbangun dari tidurmu saat aku mencoba membuka pakaianmu, dan kau tidak sedikitpun melawanku. Kau bahkan tidak berteriak, dan itu artinya, sebenarnya kau menginginkan supaya hal itu terjadi kan?"

"PLAK!"

Karena tak tahan mendengar ocehan Akatsuki, Doremi pun menampar pipi pemuda itu dan berseru dengan nada marah, "Bagaimana aku bisa melawanmu kalau sebelumnya, kau menaruh obat penenang dalam makanan yang kusantap saat makan malam?! Dan bagaimana bisa suaraku terdengar keras saat aku masih terpengaruh oleh obat penenang yang kauberikan itu, hah?! Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuhku, dan kau masih bilang kalau aku menginginkannya?!"

"Bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin siang, saat kita masih berada di dalam minibus?" sahut Akatsuki tidak mau kalah, "Kau pasti mengharapkan sesuatu yang manis dariku kan? Kau mencintaiku kan? Kalau begitu, apa salah kalau kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kaucintai?"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG KALAU AKU MENCINTAIMU!" balas sang gadis berambut merah, "Bahkan aku sadar, kalau selama ini, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, dan… seumur hidupku, aku hanya mencintai seorang pemuda."

Mendengar hal ini, spontan, Kotake merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

'_Hanya satu?' _pikir Kotake, _'Selama ini kan, Doremi hanya pernah berpacaran denganku. Jangan-jangan… itu artinya…'_

"Yakin nih, hanya seorang?" tanya Akatsuki dengan nada sarkastik, "Kalau begitu, kenapa selama ini, kau berkata kepada hampir semua orang kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Tadinya aku memang berpikir kalau yang kurasakan terhadapmu itu adalah cinta, tapi sekarang, aku sadar kalau sebenarnya, itu hanya kekagumanku yang terlalu berlebihan terhadapmu, dan kau tak pantas menerima cinta dariku!"

"Jadi, siapa pemuda beruntung itu, hah?" Akatsuki kembali bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "Aku benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Baik. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu," Doremi menghela napas. Tak disangka, ia menghampiri Kotake dan dengan cepat menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menciumnya.

"Cium aku," bisiknya.

"Eh?" pipi Kotake memerah, "Ini semua hanya tipuan kan?"

"Aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kita berpacaran lagi, tapi sebelum itu, kau harus buktikan kalau kau juga masih mencintaiku."

"Ah, jadi… kau sudah tahu…"

"Aku bukan gadis bodoh, Kotake, dan aku bisa melihatnya dari semua yang telah terjadi," mereka terus saja saling berbisik, "Kau selalu melindungiku karena kau mencintaiku."

Setelah beberapa lama saling berbisik, merekapun saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain, seolah-olah saling memberikan isyarat kalau mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai, dan seolah terbawa suasana yang diciptakan oleh mereka sendiri tersebut, merekapun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka berciuman dihadapan Akatsuki dan semua murid lainnya yang sedang berada di kantin pagi itu.

"_Fine_. Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan pergi, tapi jangan harap, kami akan menyerah begitu saja. Kami akan terus berusaha untuk menjatuhkan kalian!" seru Akatsuki, "Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, Tooru-kun, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Ketiga pemuda yang disebutkan namanya oleh Akatsuki tersebut mengangguk, kemudian mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju ke gedung asrama putra.

Saat keadaan di kantin sudah mulai tenang kembali, Kotake lalu bertanya kepada Doremi, "Ngg… Doremi, perkataanmu yang tadi itu… hanya main-main kan? Kau mengatakannya hanya supaya Akatsuki tidak mengganggumu lagi kan?"

"Ya ampun, Kotake…" keluh Doremi sambil menepuk keningnya, "Aku serius berkata begitu. Sekarang aku benar-benar sadar kalau selama ini… seseorang yang berada di hatiku itu hanya kau. Memangnya kau tidak bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi saat kita… ehm, berciuman tadi?"

"Baik. Aku merasakannya," aku Kotake, "Jadi sekarang, kau berubah pikiran? Dan kau ingin supaya kita berpacaran lagi?"

Doremi mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ketakutanmu…"

"Justru ketakutanku itu bersumber dari rasa cintaku padamu. Lagipula… semua orang tidak akan pernah ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita, baik itu karena dirinya sendiri… maupun karena orang lain," ujar Doremi, mengutip perkataan yang didengarnya dalam mimpinya semalam.

"Ah, ini gawat."

"Eh? Gawat bagaimana?"

"Ya… gawat. Semua yang terjadi barusan itu salah, dan itu yang membuat keadaannya jadi gawat," jelas Kotake.

"Maksudmu apa sih?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Aku kan hanya bilang kalau aku masih mencintaimu, dan aku…"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku lagi?" potong Kotake.

"Oh, jadi itu maksudmu?"

Kali ini, Kotake yang mengangguk, "Jadi, Doremi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi?"

Doremi tersenyum, "Aku mau."

* * *

Catatan Author: Yey! Kayaknya chapter yang satu ini bener-bener membalikkan keadaan ya… Mulai sekarang, nggak akan ada lagi hint AkaDore, jadi… just say goodbye to that pairing, okay? (tapi tenang aja. Buat yang suka LeoAi dan ToOn, saya masih akan mempertahankan dua pairing ini sampai akhir, dan ya, mulai chapter depan, saya akan menulis lebih banyak hal tentang dua pairing ini, jadi stay tune terus ya? ^^)


	9. My Feeling Become Real

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point & Ojamajo Doremi 17 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2013. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Chapter 9 disini!

Sesuai dengan janji saya di chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini akan bercerita tentang pairing LeoAi dan ToOn – plus tambahan KotaDore dan YadaHazu tentunya, jadi… langsung dibaca saja ya?

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**My Feeling Become Real**

* * *

"Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang… aku senang bisa mendengarkan musik bersamamu seperti ini lagi…"

Sepasang remaja sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat kolam ikan yang berada di taman bunga Misora Art School sambil mendengarkan musik melalui sepasang MP3 player berwarna merah muda dan biru tua yang saling terhubung, seolah menyatu membentuk sebuah MP3 player yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dan berbentuk hati. Sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan sang pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, sementara pemuda itu membelai rambut merah gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya… aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," sahut sang pemuda, "Akhirnya, kau sadar kalau kita masih saling membutuhkan. Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, melainkan… sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Aku tahu. Keputusanku dua tahun yang lalu memanglah suatu keputusan yang bodoh," aku Doremi yang sampai sekarang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kotake, "Tapi sekarang… aku sadar kalau aku masih mencintaimu, dan karena itulah… aku memutuskan untuk kembali berpacaran denganmu."

Keduanya lalu menghela napas dan kembali mendengarkan musik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi, seolah terhanyut dalam lagu yang sedang mereka dengarkan lewat MP3 player milik mereka tersebut.

Sepasang MP3 player itu memang mereka beli dalam satu paket – satu paket MP3 player terdiri dari sepasang MP3 player berwarna merah muda dan biru tua yang dapat disatukan menjadi satu MP3 player yang bisa digunakan berdua – tiga tahun yang lalu, saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, sebagai bukti cinta mereka berdua saat itu yang sudah terjalin selama setahun.

Selama dua tahun ini, sepasang MP3 player tersebut sempat tidak disatukan lagi – dan digunakan bersama-sama lagi, dan baru sekarang ini disatukan lagi seiring dengan perasaan cinta antara Doremi dan Kotake yang sekarang kembali terjalin.

"_Baru kusadari… kaulah yang paling berarti dalam hidupku~…"_

"Hei, kau bercanda?" sahut Kotake saat mendengar Doremi bersenandung saat sudah tidak ada lagi suara lagu yang terdengar dari MP3 player mereka, "Kita sudah mendengar semua lagu yang ada di _playlist_, dan kurasa… tidak ada lagu seperti itu diantara semua lagu yang kita dengar tadi."

"Ya… aku memang hanya mengarang kata-kata itu sendiri," ujar Doremi malu-malu, "Kurasa… bagus juga kalau kita bisa… mengarang sebuah lagu bersama."

Sambil melepas _earphone _yang berada di telinganya, ia menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita bermain sahut-sahutan mengarang lagu? Pasti akan sangat mengasyikkan."

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi, kata-kata yang tadi itu untuk mengawali permainan ini?" simpul Kotake, "Baik. Kalau begitu, aku akan meneruskan kata-kata itu."

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan bersenandung, _"Akupun mengetahui… suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadarinya…"_

"_Bahwa engkaulah yang aku butuhkan…"_

"_Bahwa akulah yang engkau butuhkan…"_

"_Dan ku juga tahu bahwa engkau juga…"_

"_Membutu~hkanmu…"_

"_Senyum manismu s'lalu kurindukan…"_

"_Tawa ceriamu juga kudambakan…"_

"_Kar'na engkaulah… satu-satunya…"_

"_Cinta se~jatiku."_

"_Keraguan itu sirna begitu ku melihatmu… dan ku pun tahu kau masih mencintaiku dengan tulus… hmm…"_

"_Sekarang ku datang… hapus kerinduanmu, dan kau pun mengerti itu… Aku… ku mencintaimu…"_

"_I'm really loving you… I'm really loving you… from all of your cares and your protects to me…"_

"_I'm sure you love me too… just like I'm loving you… and I'll always protect you from everything…"_

"_The sight from your eyes… makes me realize… if you're really… really my true love… and I love you so much…"_

Keduanya terus saja saling membalas kalimat yang disenandungkan oleh mereka satu sama lain, menciptakan kalimat sekreatif mungkin untuk membuktikan betapa besarnya cinta yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Meskipun mereka hanya menyenandungkan kata-kata yang hanya mereka pilih sendiri secara acak, kata-kata tersebut tetap saja terdengar merdu seolah-olah seperti satu kesatuan lagu yang utuh. Layaknya sebuah lagu yang indah yang mereka dendangkan. Mereka bahkan menyanyikannya dengan baik, lebih baik dari penampilan mereka saat bernyanyi duet untuk tugas duet beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat mereka sedang asyik bernyanyi di taman tersebut, beberapa orang sempat melintasi mereka dan memperhatikan penampilan mereka sebentar, sambil mengagumi penampilan mereka dari dekat. Tak heran, kalau mereka berdua selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tugas duet, karena _chemistry _mereka didapat dari perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan dalam hati mereka sendiri. Orang-orang itupun berlalu dan kembali kepada kesibukan mereka masing-masing, membiarkan dua sejoli itu terus bersenandung mesra tanpa merasa terganggu oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kotake menghela napas dan berkata, "Kurasa permainannya sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahu lagi kalimat apa yang harus kunyanyikan selanjutnya."

"Jadi kau menyerah?" sahut Doremi sambil melirik Kotake dengan tatapan menggoda, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Lagipula… kalau boleh jujur, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus menyanyikan kalimat apa lagi untuk meneruskannya. Kelihatannya… lagu yang kita nyanyikan sudah terlalu panjang."

"Ternyata kau sendiri juga menyerah…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Doremi dengan nada sarkastik, "Yah, sudahlah. Berhubung sekarang sudah masuk waktu makan siang… bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke kantin? Aku ingin sekali makan siang bersamamu."

"Boleh saja," jawab Kotake sambil bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman tempatnya duduk. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Doremi, "Ayo kita pergi, tuan putriku yang cantik jelita."

"Kau benar-benar tak pernah berubah ya?" ujar Doremi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu kemudian meraih tangan kanan Kotake dengan tangan kirinya sendiri, "Ayo kita ke kantin."

Merekapun bergegas menuju ke kantin sambil terus berpegangan tangan. Setelah mengambil jatah makan siang mereka masing-masing, mereka lalu menghampiri para sahabat mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana dan menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Baik, apa kami melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Kotake, "Kelihatannya, kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu…"

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang laporan kita tentang rencana jahat FLAT 4 kemarin," jawab Yada, "Sayangnya, pihak sekolah hanya menskors mereka untuk tidak masuk sekolah dan tampil di pertunjukan apapun selama sebulan ini, dan itu artinya… mereka masih siswa sekolah ini sekarang."

"Setidaknya, pihak sekolah menjatuhkan hukuman kepada mereka, walaupun… hukuman itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menjalankan rencana jahat mereka," komentar Doremi, "Semoga saja, hukuman ini bisa menyadarkan mereka, kalau mereka telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan fakta kalau ternyata mereka telah berbuat curang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa supaya mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?" Kotake kembali bertanya, "Apa pihak sekolah masih ingin mempertahankan mereka disini? Padahal kan, semua kecurangan mereka itu juga sudah kita laporkan."

"Entahlah. Mengenai hal itu, pihak sekolah masih ingin menyelidiki lebih lanjut lagi, dan setelah penyelidikan selesai, mereka akan mempertimbangkan pilihan untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini secepatnya," kali ini, Hazuki yang menjawab, "Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga penyelidikan yang mereka lakukan bisa cepat selesai."

"Sebenarnya, apa lagi sih yang harus diselidiki?" ujar Kotake jengkel, "Sudah jelas-jelas mereka melakukan kecurangan. Kenapa tidak langsung ditindaklanjuti saja sih?"

"Kurasa pihak sekolah juga ingin menghukum pihak lain yang juga terlibat dalam kecurangan mereka – misalnya para guru dan staff yang mengurusi pemberian beasiswa yang menerima sogokan dari FLAT 4, karena itulah, mereka harus mengumpulkan semua pihak yang terlibat terlebih dahulu, sebelum mereka mengeluarkan keputusan," sahut Doremi menanggapi perkataan para sahabatnya, "Bagaimanapun, semua pihak yang terlibat dalam kecurangan ini harus ditindak dengan adil. Mereka semua harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk mendukung kecurangan ini."

"Mudah-mudahan saja itu benar."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja?" usul Doremi menyadari bahwa permasalahan yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya membuat Kotake merasa sangat jengkel, "Misalnya soal… festival musim panas, mungkin?"

"Oh ya, aku ingat!" seru Momoko, "Sebentar lagi, pihak sekolah akan kembali mengadakan festival musim panas kan?"

"Ya, dan tak lama setelah itu, liburan musim panas akan tiba," sahut Doremi, "Aku tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat libur musim panas. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau kita… hanya bisa pulang ke rumah saat liburan tiba, jadi…"

"Yah, jujur saja, kami juga memikirkan hal yang sama," aku Hazuki, "Baik, bicara tentang festival musim panas, kurasa kita perlu membeli _yukata _baru untuk kita gunakan di festival tahun ini."

"Memangnya, kita diharuskan memakai _yukata _baru tahun ini?" tanya Aiko sembari mengerutkan alis, "Kelihatannya, _yukata _yang kita kenakan tahun lalu masih bisa kita pakai sekarang."

"Tidak bisa, Ai-chan. Warna kainnya sudah mulai memudar," jawab Hazuki, "Ukurannya memang masih muat, tapi kalau warnanya sudah pudar begitu, tidak enak juga dipakainya kan?"

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," Aiko menghela napas, "Jadi bagaimana? Kalau memang kita perlu beli _yukata _baru, kapan kita akan membelinya?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja?" saran Onpu, "Besok hari Minggu, dan kita semua juga tidak punya jadwal manggung. Kita bisa pergi."

"Boleh juga," timpal Doremi, "Kotake, Yada-kun, besok kalian juga tidak punya jadwal apa-apa kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama kami?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Kotake, "Kami kan juga ingin ke festival dengan pakaian yang baru dan bagus."

"Kotake, apa-apaan kau ini…"

"Yada, _yukata _yang kita kenakan tahun lalu juga sudah belel, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kita ingin membeli yang baru?" Kotake memotong perkataan Yada, "Lagipula, dengan begini kita bisa melepaskan ketegangan yang kita dapatkan dari permasalahan tentang FLAT 4. Kita bisa menenangkan pikiran kita besok."

"Terserah kaulah," Yada menghela napas, "Kalau memang kita memerlukan _yukata _baru, kurasa apa boleh buat."

Merekapun akhirnya sepakat untuk pergi berbelanja ke pusat perbelanjaan besok.

**.O.**

_Sore harinya, di gym…_

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _yang dikuncir memasuki ruangan gym hanya untuk mendapati bahwa ruangan itu kosong.

"Sudah kuduga…" gumamnya sambil menghela napas, "Sudah beberapa hari ini, Ai-chan tidak kesini lagi…"

Leon hanya bisa duduk termenung di lantai ruangan itu sendirian. Sejak apa yang terjadi di Tokyo seminggu yang lalu, Aiko sudah tidak lagi mau bermain basket dengannya di gym seperti sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja. Wajar kalau sekarang ia menjauhiku…"

Sekarang, Leon benar-benar merasa bersalah telah berniat melakukan hal yang sangat keji itu terhadap gadis berambut biru yang selama ini bermain basket bersamanya tersebut. Kalau saja waktu masih bisa diulang, ia ingin sekali mengubah semua yang telah terjadi. Ia ingin mengulang pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu, tanpa ada niat jelek apapun di dalam hatinya. Ia juga ingin mengulang semua yang terjadi di hotel itu seminggu yang lalu, bukan untuk melakukan hal yang buruk, melainkan untuk mencegah supaya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ingin sekali rasanya Leon untuk memberitahu kepada ketiga temannya yang lain di FLAT 4 untuk mengurungkan niat jahat mereka tersebut, walau kenyataannya ia tahu bahwa ia sudah terlambat menyadarinya.

Leon menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Ai-chan, maafkan aku… Kalau saja aku bisa mengulang semua itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana itu berjalan terlalu jauh, seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang, karena aku tahu bahwa tidak sepantasnya kau diperlakukan seperti itu… Aku memang hanyalah seorang lelaki yang bodoh…"

"Disini kau rupanya, Leon-kun," ujar seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan gym tersebut, Tooru, "Rupanya kau masih menyesali apa yang terjadi ya?"

"Entahlah…" sahut Leon dengan nada tak yakin, "Kurasa, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar mencintai Ai-chan, dan sekarang… aku juga sadar kalau kita tidak sepantasnya berpikiran untuk menghancurkan mereka dengan cara yang sekeji itu."

"Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kaurasakan sekarang, Leon-kun," balas Tooru, "Karena sejujurnya… aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga… merasa bersalah dengan Onpu-chan."

"Kalian juga sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Leon yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Tooru.

"Sejak minggu lalu, Onpu-chan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler drama yang juga kuikuti," jelas Tooru, "Mereka benar-benar menjauhi kita sekarang."

"Wajar saja. Kita sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, dan wajar saja kalau mereka tidak bisa memaafkan kita," sahut Leon, "Andai saja ide gila itu tak pernah tercetus dalam benak kita…"

"Sayangnya, Fujio-kun dan Akatsuki-kun masih menganggap kalau kita masih harus terus mencoba menodai mereka begitu," Tooru menghela napas, "Sebelumnya, aku memang merasa tertantang, tapi… setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini, rasanya aku tak tega kalau harus mencoba melakukannya lagi."

"Aku juga," ujar Leon, "Kalau saja… mereka bukan sahabat kita. Aku pasti akan langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu saja."

"Kurasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," sahut Tooru, "Andai saja mereka berdua sebaik Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun…"

Keduanya lalu saling berpandangan dan mengutarakan kesimpulan mereka secara bersamaan, "Kita harus menemui KoteYama dan memulai semuanya dari awal."

Mereka kemudian bergegas menuju ke gedung asrama putra untuk memulai segalanya dari awal seperti niat mereka sekarang. Mereka benar-benar ingin meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada para personil MAHO-Do melalui KoteYama.

Pertama-tama, mereka ingin mengatakan kepada Fujio dan Akatsuki kalau mereka sudah benar-benar berubah pikiran dan tak lagi memiliki satu misi yang sama dengan mereka. Bahkan kalau perlu, mereka akan keluar dari FLAT 4 dan tak lagi tidur sekamar dengan Fujio dan Akatsuki. Setelah menghadapi perdebatan yang sengit dengan Fujio dan Akatsuki, akhirnya Leon dan Tooru pindah dari kamar asrama FLAT 4 ke kamar asrama lain yang masih kosong, yang berada tepat disebelah kamar asrama KoteYama.

Mereka lalu memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menemui Kotake dan Yada di kamar mereka, menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah tidak lagi berniat jahat kepada para personil MAHO-Do dan memutuskan untuk 'pecah kongsi' dengan Fujio dan Akatsuki. Mereka juga ingin meminta bantuan kepada Kotake dan Yada supaya mereka bisa bermaafan dengan para personil MAHO-Do.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kotake dengan nada sarkastik, "Kalian serius sudah tidak lagi berniat melakukan hal itu terhadap Senoo dan Segawa?"

"Tentu saja kami serius. Itulah sebabnya, mulai hari ini, kami pindah kamar," jawab Leon dengan pasti, "Sekarang, kamar kami berada tepat disebelah kamar ini."

"Maksudmu, sekarang kalian menempati kamar kosong yang disebelah ya?"

Tooru mengangguk, "Kami sengaja melakukannya supaya Fujio-kun dan Akatsuki-kun tidak dapat mempengaruhi kami lagi, karena kami benar-benar ingin memulai semuanya dari awal."

Kotake kemudian menghela napas dan kembali menyahut, "Baiklah, aku percaya kalau kalian berkata jujur, dan karena itulah… aku berjanji akan membantu kalian untuk berdamai dengan MAHO-Do."

"Kotake, kau bercanda? Dulu mereka berdua juga ikut menjelek-jelekan kita…"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kita tidak boleh memaafkan mereka kan?" ujar Kotake, memotong protes dari Yada, "Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, dan kalau ada orang yang mau mengakui kesalahannya dan mau memperbaiki kesalahannya itu dengan meminta maaf, sudah sepantasnya kita memaafkan mereka."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka tidak mengatakan kebohongan?" tanya Yada, masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang Leon dan Tooru katakan tadi, "Bisa saja kan, mereka dikirim oleh teman mereka yang lain sebagai mata-mata mereka."

"Aku yakin mereka berkata jujur," jawab Kotake dengan penuh percaya diri, "Leon, Tooru, tadi aku sengaja memperhatikan wajah kalian saat kalian mengutarakan penyesalan kalian, dan aku menangkap bahwa sorot mata kalian mengisyaratkan hal yang sama. Kalian benar-benar menyesal telah berniat begitu terhadap Senoo dan Segawa, dan lebih dari itu…"

"Lebih dari itu?" tanya Leon dan Tooru tidak mengerti.

Kotake lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda, "Lebih dari itu, sekarang kalian berdua benar-benar mencintai Senoo dan Segawa, benar kan?"

"Akh, itu…" Leon dan Tooru tersipu.

"Hei, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang, kita pikirkan cara supaya kalian bisa berbaikan dengan Senoo, Segawa, juga dengan personil MAHO-Do lainnya," Kotake tersenyum, "Yada, kau juga harus memikirkan cara supaya kita bisa membantu mereka."

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat," Yada menghela napas, "Aku juga akan ikut membantu kalian memikirkan cara supaya kalian bisa berdamai dengan MAHO-Do."

"Yang jelas, kami tidak mungkin menemui mereka saat di kelas," ujar Leon, "Kalian sendiri juga tahu bahwa kami diskors untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan sejak hari ini."

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita menemui mereka saat sarapan besok?" saran Tooru, "Leon-kun, tadi kau juga dengar kan, kalau Fujio-kun dan Akatsuki-kun akan bermalam di luar malam ini? Itu artinya, kita bisa memulai percakapan ringan dengan para personil MAHO-Do di kantin besok pagi, saat kita sarapan."

"Kelihatannya, idemu bagus juga untuk dicoba, Tooru," komentar Kotake, "Semoga saja, setelah melihat kalian pergi ke kantin bersama kami, mereka akan dengan mudah memaafkan kalian."

"Tapi… benar kan, kalian ingin membantu kami untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka?" tanya Leon, "Rasanya, kami belum bisa tenang kalau mereka masih belum memaafkan kami."

"Kami akan menolong kalian," jawab Yada meyakinkan, "Bagaimanapun, keadaannya akan lebih indah kalau kita semua berdamai, ya kan?"

"Itu benar," ujar Tooru, "Sekarang, kami paham betul kenapa para personil MAHO-Do bisa bersahabat baik dengan kalian. Karena kalian tak pernah berniat jahat terhadap mereka, tidak seperti kami…"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu," sahut Kotake, "Sekarang ini, kalian hanya perlu fokus terhadap apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan kepada MAHO-Do besok."

Ia lalu menambahkan, "Kalau perlu, aku dan Yada juga akan memberitahu Doremi dan Fujiwara supaya mereka bisa ikut membantu kalian."

"Ah, ya. Kelihatannya mereka juga bisa membantu kita," sambung Yada, "Kalian tenang saja. Aku juga yakin kalau Harukaze dan Fujiwara juga bisa meyakinkan personil MAHO-Do yang lain supaya mereka bisa memaafkan kalian."

Kotake dan Yada kemudian sama-sama menghubungi Doremi dan Hazuki lewat telepon secara diam-diam agar Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko tidak mengetahui apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Mereka lalu mendiskusikan tentang rencana Tooru supaya ia dan Leon bisa meminta maaf kepada para personil MAHO-Do besok pagi. Awalnya, kedua gadis itu merasa sedikit tidak yakin kalau Leon dan Tooru benar-benar menyesal, tapi setelah itu Kotake dan Yada berhasil meyakinkan mereka tentang hal tersebut, membuat Doremi dan Hazuki setuju untuk ikut menolong Leon dan Tooru supaya bisa berdamai dengan para personil MAHO-Do yang lain.

Keesokan paginya, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Kotake dan Yada berhasil meyakinkan Aiko dan Onpu supaya mereka mendengar penjelasan dari Leon dan Tooru mengenai penyesalan mereka disana. Doremi, Hazuki dan Momoko pun juga ikut membantu meyakinkan mereka supaya mereka bisa memaafkan Leon dan Tooru.

"Aku tahu, malam itu aku memang bodoh," aku Leon, "Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengulang waktu, supaya aku bisa menggagalkan rencana itu dari awal. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku, Ai-chan."

"Leon-kun…" gumam Aiko pelan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat dimana kita bisa bermain basket bersama. Aku juga masih… berharap bahwa kita bisa bermain basket bersama lagi, dan… semua itu kurasakan karena sekarang… aku benar-benar mencintaimu," tambah sang pemuda berambut _blonde _itu sambil terus memohon, "Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan kedua supaya aku bisa melindungimu dan mencintaimu dengan cara yang sebenar-benarnya."

Tooru pun juga berusaha meyakinkan Onpu supaya gadis berambut ungu itu bisa memaafkan pemuda berjas merah tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Leon, Tooru juga mengaku kepada Onpu kalau ia akhirnya benar-benar mencintai gadis itu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati.

"Onpu-chan, aku mohon padamu supaya kau bisa memaafkan aku, karena aku benar-benar ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi," ujar Tooru, "Aku ingin bisa melindungimu, bukan malah menjadi bahaya buatmu. Aku ingin… menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Onpu-chan, maafkan aku."

"Tooru-kun…" gumam Onpu, "Kau benar-benar serius ingin melindungiku dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah kauperbuat?"

"Aku serius, Onpu-chan," jawab Tooru dengan mantap, "Kalau tidak begitu, untuk apa aku dan Leon-kun sampai pindah kamar dan menjauhi Fujio-kun dan Akatsuki-kun? Kami berdua melakukan hal ini karena kami sadar kalau kami telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar."

Pada akhirnya, Aiko dan Onpu pun memaafkan Leon dan Tooru. Mereka juga sepakat dengan Doremi, Hazuki, Momoko, Kotake dan Yada untuk mengajak kedua pemuda itu untuk ikut pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama mereka, membeli beberapa potong _yukata _yang rencananya akan mereka pakai dalam festival musim panas.

'_Semoga ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untuk hubungan kita…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, saya tahu kalau kelihatannya, hint LeoAi dan ToOn yang ada disini nggak terlalu jelas terlihat… (-_-') Yang banyak justru KotaDore, dan nggak ada YadaHazu sama sekali. XP

Tapi setidaknya, ini bisa jadi tanda kalau dua pairing ini (LeoAi dan ToOn) akan terus diceritakan dalam fic ini sampai akhir, jadi tunggu saja perkembangannya ya?

Chapter selanjutnya akan mulai menceritakan tentang pairing crack yang ada di fic ini. Kalau mau tahu lebih banyak tentang pairingnya, tunggu di chapter depan ya? ^^


	10. The New Love Grows

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point & Ojamajo Doremi 17 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2013. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Chapter 10 disini!

And the crack pairing is here! Cek di list character kalau mau tahu lebih jelas tentang pairing yang satu ini, yang juga bisa dicari tahu mulai dari chapter yang satu ini. Just read it if you want to know.

Well then, here it is!

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**The New Love Grows**

* * *

_Saat festival musim panas di Misora Art School…_

Semua murid berkumpul di halaman sekolah yang luas itu, berkerumun di beberapa _stand _yang berada disana malam itu.

Kesemuanya mengenakan _yukata _berwarna-warni, membuat halaman sekolah itu seolah-olah dihiasi oleh pelangi, walau semua orang tahu bahwa tidak akan ada pelangi di malam hari. Mereka semua bersuka ria, menyambut musim panas dengan ceria.

Para personil MAHO-Do memutuskan untuk berkeliling secara terpisah. Doremi memutuskan untuk mendatangi _stand _permainan bersama dengan Kotake, sementara Hazuki dan Yada memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke _stand _pernak-pernik. Leon mengajak Aiko untuk menengok ke _stand _makanan, sedangkan Tooru dan Onpu memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam tarian musim panas yang diadakan di panggung yang juga didirikan di halaman sekolah.

Momoko menghela napas. Ia terpaksa berkeliling sendirian disana.

'_Kalau saja aku sudah punya pacar seperti yang lain… pasti sekarang, aku tidak sendirian seperti ini,' _pikirnya, _'Tidak enak rasanya, kalau aku harus berkeliling di festival ini sendirian…'_

Beberapa hari sebelum festival musim panas ini digelar, Leon dan Tooru memang sudah jadian dengan Aiko dan Onpu – mereka sudah berpacaran, karena itulah, sekarang Momoko menjadi satu-satunya personil MAHO-Do yang masih belum punya pacar.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Momoko, dua orang pemuda mengamatinya dari kejauhan sambil bercakap-cakap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fujio dan Akatsuki yang masih membicarakan tentang rencana busuk mereka untuk menghancurkan MAHO-Do.

Sampai sekarang, mereka memang masih diskors – ini belum sebulan sejak hukuman itu mulai dijatuhkan kepada mereka, tapi sama halnya dengan Leon dan Tooru, dalam festival kali ini, mereka diperbolehkan untuk datang, karena memang, festival musim panas ditujukan kepada semua murid Misora Art School tanpa terkecuali, sekalipun mereka sedang diskors saat festival itu digelar.

"Sekarang, aku punya ide bagus, Akatsuki-kun," ujar Fujio, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kau mendekati Momo-chan dan merayunya? Kau tahu, sekarang kita hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk melaksanakan rencana kita, yang bisa kita dapat dari Momo-chan."

"Hei," protes Akatsuki, "Fujio-kun, kenapa harus aku yang mendekati dia? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mencoba merayunya dan memperdayanya?"

"Kenapa harus kau?" balas Fujio, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau kalian sama-sama ikut kelas gitar, jadi? Yah, intinya aku yakin kalau kau akan berhasil melakukannya, dan hasilnya akan lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan kalau aku yang melakukannya. Kau lebih punya banyak waktu untuk mendekatinya."

"Yah, aku hanya takut kalau rencana ini menjadi semakin sulit kita lakukan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau sekarang, mereka selalu menjauhi kita," Akatsuki mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Belum lagi, Leon-kun dan Tooru-kun sekarang berubah haluan dan berada di pihak mereka, dan… aku yakin kalau sekarang, mereka akan lebih berhati-hati lagi terhadap kita."

"Justru karena itu, kau harus berhasil meyakinkan Momo-chan supaya ia bisa yakin kalau kau tidak berniat jahat terhadapnya," sahut Fujio, "Dan di saat yang tepat, kau bisa menjeratnya dan memperalatnya, supaya kita bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan girlband mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti mereka tahu bahwa aku masih ingin menjalankan rencana kita?"

"Aku yakin, mereka tidak akan tahu," Fujio tersenyum licik, "Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau masih berencana untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Akatsuki sambil mengerutkan alis, "Bagaimana caranya supaya mereka tidak mencurigaiku?"

"Ya, mau tidak mau, kau harus pindah kamar," jawab Fujio enteng, "Kau pindah ke kamar yang sekarang ditempati oleh Leon-kun dan Tooru-kun, dan dengan begitu…"

"Rencana jahat apa lagi yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" potong Doremi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka bersama dengan Kotake dari arah belakang, "Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan terhadap Momo-chan?"

'_Mereka mendengar rencana kami!' _pikir Akatsuki. Iapun berkilah, "Memangnya kenapa, kalau kami masih berniat melakukan hal itu terhadap kalian? Atau… jangan-jangan kau masih berharap kalau aku bisa melakukannya denganmu? Kau masih mengagumiku kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Doremi dengan tegas, "Sekarang, aku tak lagi mengagumimu, dan yang ada dihatiku hanyalah rasa kesal terhadapmu."

"Kelihatannya, kita hanya buang-buang waktu disini," ujar Kotake kepada Doremi, "Sebaiknya kita pergi ke _stand _yang disebelah sana saja, karena kalau kita masih disini terus, yang ada… kita malah akan terpancing emosi."

"Kau benar, Kotake," Doremi menghela napas, "Tapi yang jelas, ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan setelah festival ini selesai: aku harus mengingatkan Momo-chan supaya ia tetap berhati-hati dengan mereka, karena mereka masih berniat untuk melecehkan kami."

Sebelum sepasang kekasih itu berlalu, Doremi berkata kepada Akatsuki, "Satu hal yang harus kalian ingat baik-baik: pria diciptakan untuk melindungi wanita, bukan menghancurkannya, dan itulah arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta itu melindungi, bukan menghancurkan."

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari tempat Fujio dan Akatsuki berada tadi, Kotake memulai pembicaraan dengan Doremi, "Ternyata, kau bisa juga mengatakan hal yang seperti tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Doremi, "Orang seperti mereka memang harus diingatkan begitu, supaya mereka sadar kalau mereka telah berniat melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar."

"Mudah-mudahan saja mereka cukup pintar untuk memikirkannya," sahut Kotake, "Kalau mereka tetap ingin menjalankan rencana mereka, itu artinya mereka bodoh."

Ia lalu menghela napas dan menambahkan, "Hari ini, aku benar-benar kagum padamu. Habisnya, kau benar-benar terlihat sempurna."

"Jangan ulangi lagi apa yang sudah kaukatakan beratus-ratus kali, Kotake…" ujar Doremi, setengah protes, "Dari tadi, kau selalu saja berkata begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa, kalau aku ingin mengagumi kecantikan pacarku sendiri?" timpal Kotake, "Lagipula, hari ini penampilanmu benar-benar sempurna. Gaya rambutmu juga oke. Kau benar-benar cantik malam ini."

"Eh? Begitu ya?" sahut Doremi tersipu, sembari memperhatikan rambut merah panjangnya yang dikuncir dua dengan menggunakan dua utas pita merah muda seperti dua _odango _berekor panjang, "Jadi menurutmu, rambutku bagus kalau diikat seperti ini?"

"Setidaknya, ini hampir mirip dengan gaya rambutmu dulu, sebelum kakak kelas yang menyebalkan itu merusak ikat rambutmu dua tahun yang lalu," komentar Kotake, "Kau ingat kan? Kakak kelas yang keluarganya punya relasi dengan _yakuza _itu…"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu lagi mengungkit-ungkit kejadian dua tahun yang lalu," potong Doremi, "Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, karena dengan begitu, aku akan ingat lagi kalau aku… telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan memutuskan untuk putus darimu. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi selamanya."

"Baiklah," Kotake menghela napas, "Lagipula, daripada kita membicarakan tentang kakak kelas yang menyebalkan itu, lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang _yukata _yang kaukenakan sekarang. Ukurannya cocok buatmu."

Doremi tertawa kecil, "Ini semua juga karena kau yang telah menolongku memilihkan _yukata _ini. Terima kasih banyak, Kotake."

_Yukata _itu memang sangat indah. Sebuah _yukata _berwarna putih dengan corak kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan dan sabuk berwarna merah muda yang dengan sempurna membalut tubuh Doremi.

"Sama-sama, Doremi," sahut Kotake sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena kau juga telah menolongku memilih _yukata _baru."

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah _stand _permainan _tin bowling _– bowling kaleng. Kotake lalu memutuskan untuk bermain disana.

Sementara itu, Yada dan Hazuki masih saja melihat-lihat pernak-pernik yang dijual di salah satu _stand _yang ada disana. Hazuki kemudian menyadari bahwa ada sepasang strap _handphone _perak berbentuk mahkota kecil.

"Cantik sekali…" gumam Hazuki, "Masaru-kun, bagaimana kalau kita beli yang ini?"

"Memangnya harganya berapa?" tanya Yada, "Jujur saja… aku hanya punya uang seribu lima ratus yen."

"Disini ditulis kalau satu buah strap _handphone _harganya sembilan ratus yen…" jawab Hazuki sambil menghitung, "Kalau kita mau beli dua, kita harus bayar seribu delapan ratus yen."

"Berarti uangku kurang tiga ratus yen…" Yada menghela napas, "Kalau saja ada yang lebih murah tapi modelnya lebih bagus dari yang kaulihat itu…"

"Aku kan bisa menambahkan sisanya, Masaru-kun."

"Tetap saja, Fujiwara. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu untuk membelikan sepasang pernak-pernik yang bisa kita pakai bersama."

"Tapi kan kurangnya hanya tiga ratus yen. Aku masih bisa menambahkan kekurangannya."

"Eh? Hazuki-chan, Yada-kun, apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?" tanya Michiko yang mengurus _stand _tempat Yada dan Hazuki berada.

"Begini, Michiko-chan, Masaru-kun ingin membeli sepasang strap _handphone _berbentuk mahkota ini untuk kami, tapi ternyata uangnya kurang. Aku berniat ingin menambahkan kekurangannya, tapi Masaru-kun menolaknya," jelas Hazuki.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menolaknya? Aku kan sudah janji ingin membelinya dengan uangku sendiri," sahut Yada membela diri, "Apa itu salah?"

"Kalian ini…" Michiko menggelengkan kepala lalu mengusulkan, "Bagaimana kalau aku memberlakukan harga spesial untuk kalian? Dua strap _handphone _jadinya… seribu empat ratus yen. Kalian setuju kan?"

"Eh? Berarti diskonnya empat ratus yen dong," sahut Hazuki ragu, "Apa kau tidak rugi, Michiko-chan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," ujar Michiko enteng, "Kalian kan temanku. Lagipula, kau sudah sering meminjamkan catatanmu padaku, Hazuki-chan. Itu artinya, aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu sampai berpikir begitu, Michiko-chan."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Hazuki-chan," Michiko tersenyum, "Yada-kun, kau hanya perlu membayar seribu empat ratus yen untuk sepasang strap _handphone _itu."

Yada lalu menyerahkan uang seribu lima ratus yen miliknya, kemudian Michiko memberikan seratus yen kepadanya sebagai uang kembalian.

**.O.**

"Wah, kau benar, Ai-chan. Takoyaki yang kita beli ini enak sekali!" seru Leon setelah ia mencicipi Takoyaki yang dibelinya bersama dengan Aiko beberapa menit yang lalu, "Bagian dalamnya memang terasa panas dan lumer di mulut, tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya jadi terasa enak begini, Ai-chan."

"Karena itulah aku menyukai takoyaki, Leon-kun," sahut Aiko, "Karena takoyaki memiliki sensasi rasa yang jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan makanan khas festival musim panas yang lainnya. Takoyaki panas, tapi enak."

"Ai-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Entah kenapa, sejak aku tidak memikirkan rencana itu lagi, hatiku jadi tenang," aku Leon, "Rasanya… senang sekali bisa mencintaimu seperti ini, tanpa harus merasa menyesal."

"Leon-kun," ujar Aiko mulai menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut _blonde _tersebut, "Semua itu membuktikan kalau kau merasa menyesal telah mencoba melakukan hal itu, dan itu juga berarti kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Kau benar," sahut Leon, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Leon-kun. Bahkan sejak pagi itu, dimana kau meminta maaf padaku dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Begitu…" gumam Leon, "Tapi walaupun begitu, aku boleh meminta satu hal darimu kan?"

"Tergantung dari hal apa yang kaumaksud, Leon-kun," jawab Aiko, "Kau tak ingin meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ai-chan. Aku hanya ingin…" Leon meneruskan kata-katanya dengan berbisik, "… kau memberikanku ciuman pertamamu."

"Eh? Leon-kun…" sahut Aiko gugup, "Ngg… aku… sebenarnya mau saja memberikannya padamu, tapi… jangan di tengah keramaian begini…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau masih gugup?" tanya Leon, "Yah, tidak apa-apa, kalau sekarang kau masih belum siap memberikannya padaku. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

"Maaf ya, Leon-kun," ujar Aiko, "Aku janji, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu."

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Leon berkata, sembari mengambil sebuah takoyaki dan berkata, "Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik, sekarang kita habiskan saja takoyaki ini, sebelum semuanya jadi dingin dan tidak enak lagi."

Aiko mengangguk, kemudian ikut mengambil sebuah takoyaki dan memakannya dengan sangat lahap.

Sementara itu, Tooru dan Onpu baru saja selesai menari. Merekapun berjalan menyusuri _stand-stand _makanan yang berada disana.

"Tarian itu benar-benar membuatku lapar," ujar Tooru, "Onpu-chan, kira-kira sekarang… enaknya kita makan apa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan jagung manis yang dijual di _stand _yang diujung sana?" tawar Onpu, "Jagung manisnya enak lho…"

"Hmm… boleh juga," sahut Tooru, "Yang penting sekarang kita makan sesuatu."

Mereka lalu bergegas menghampiri _stand _yang dimaksud oleh Onpu dan membeli jagung manis disana. Tempat itupun akhirnya menjadi 'titik temu' mereka dengan para personil MAHO-Do lainnya – khusus untuk Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko juga bersama dengan Kotake, Yada dan Leon, termasuk Momoko yang juga sedang menikmati jagung manis sendirian disana.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian dapat tahun ini?" tanya Onpu kepada yang lainnya, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang spesial yang kalian dapatkan kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa dibilang spesial atau tidak, hanya saja…" Doremi sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meneruskannya juga, "Tadi Kotake main di _tin bowling_, dan dari sana, kami dapat hadiah sepasang kalung."

"Aku melihatnya," Onpu mengangguk sambil memandangi leher Doremi dan Kotake yang masing-masing sekarang dihiasi oleh sebuah kalung dengan bentuk liontin yang berbeda, tetapi bermakna serasi, yaitu sebuah kunci dan sebuah gembok. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hazuki dan Yada, "Kalian bagaimana? Kalau tidak salah kan, tadi kalian mencari pernak-pernik yang bisa kalian pakai sama-sama."

"Yah, kami menemukannya, Onpu-chan," jawab Hazuki sambil memperlihatkan strap _handphone _mahkota miliknya yang sekarang sudah tergantung di ponselnya, "Masaru-kun yang membelinya untuk kami."

Dengan agak ragu Yada juga memperlihatkan ponsel miliknya yang juga sudah dipasangi strap _handphone _yang dibelinya tadi.

"Wah, lucunya," puji Onpu, "Wajar saja kalau kalian memutuskan untuk membelinya. Bentuknya bagus sekali."

"Nah, Leon-kun, bagaimana denganmu?" kali ini, Tooru yang bertanya, "Kau sudah membelikan apa untuk Ai-chan?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa, aku masih bingung harus membelikan apa untuknya," aku Leon, "Daripada bingung, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli seporsi takoyaki untuk kami makan berdua."

"Sebenarnya kau sama saja dengan Tooru-kun," sahut Onpu, "Sampai sekarang, yang dibelikannya hanyalah jagung manis, dan tidak lebih dari itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting mereka mencintai kalian," ujar Doremi. Ia lalu memulai pembicaraan lain, "Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya sekarang… kita harus lebih berhati-hati dengan Akatsuki-kun dan Fujio-kun."

"Memangnya kenapa, Doremi-chan?" tanya Leon, "Kau sudah tahu rencana mereka selanjutnya?"

"Yah, tidak juga sih. Aku dan Kotake juga tidak jelas mendengarnya, tapi yang pasti, ini ada hubungannya dengan Momo-chan dan kamar kalian, jadi kalian harus waspada."

"Jangan-jangan… mereka berniat untuk membohongi kami supaya kami membiarkan salah seorang dari mereka pindah ke kamar kami, lalu membiarkannya mendekati Momo-chan dan memperdayanya, begitu?" simpul Tooru.

"Kelihatannya begitu," sahut Kotake, "Yang jelas, kita semua harus ekstra hati-hati menghadapi mereka."

Merekapun akhirnya sepakat untuk membicarakan hal lain.

**.O.**

_Beberapa waktu kemudian, di awal semester genap di Misora Art School…_

Sampai sekarang, Akatsuki terus mencoba untuk pindah ke kamar Leon dan Tooru sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakannya bersama dengan Fujio, tapi tetap saja Leon dan Tooru tidak setuju dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Mereka terus berusaha supaya Akatsuki tidak bisa menjalankan rencana barunya tersebut.

Dan selama ini juga, Akatsuki mengamati gerak-gerik Momoko dari kejauhan. Mempelajari gadis itu supaya ia bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah, tapi tetap saja, sampai sekarang, ia belum berhasil menemukan cara supaya ia bisa menaklukan gadis berambut _blonde _tersebut.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda, yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali, apakah hal yang selama ini diinginkannya adalah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Di kelas gitar, saat ia mendengarkan gadis itu mendendangkan lagu sambil memetik gitar yang digenggamnya, Akatsuki merasakan perasaan itu datang tiba-tiba, menerangi relung hatinya yang semula gelap diselimuti oleh ide busuknya bersama dengan Fujio dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa selama ini ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar.

Belum lagi, saat ia memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi, ia teringat akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Doremi kepadanya saat mereka bertemu di festival musim panas saat itu…

"_Pria diciptakan untuk melindungi wanita, bukan menghancurkannya, dan itulah arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta itu melindungi, bukan menghancurkan."_

Setelah hari itu, Akatsuki kembali mencoba untuk bisa pindah kamar. Bukan untuk menjalankan rencana jahat itu, melainkan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Akatsuki-kun, kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau kami tidak ingin terlibat lagi dalam rencanamu dan Fujio-kun, tapi kenapa kau masih saja bersikeras untuk pindah ke kamar kami?" tanya Leon, "Kami tidak ingin kau memanfaatkannya supaya kau bisa mendekati mereka dan menyakiti mereka lagi."

"Kau salah, Leon-kun," jawab Akatsuki, "Begini, mungkin kau benar kalau yang kaumaksud adalah tujuanku untuk pindah ke kamar ini sebelum hari ini, tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Kau bisa mempercayai kata-kataku sekarang."

"Bagaimana kami masih bisa percaya padamu kalau kau masih saja berbicara dengan Fujio-kun?" tanya Tooru tajam, "Akatsuki-kun, kami perlu bukti darimu, supaya kami bisa yakin kalau kau benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Bukti apa yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian supaya kalian yakin kalau aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya lagi?" sahut Akatsuki, "Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya kalian bisa yakin kalau aku sudah sepenuhnya berubah."

"Kami hanya ingin supaya kau tidak lagi membicarakan rencana itu dengan Fujio-kun," ujar Leon, "Sore ini, kami akan menemanimu mengambil barang-barangmu dari kamar kalian, dan kau harus berkata kepada Fujio-kun kalau kau tidak akan pernah lagi mencoba menghancurkan MAHO-Do dengan cara yang sekeji itu."

"…"

"Jadi bagaimana, Akatsuki-kun?" ujar Tooru, "Kau sanggup memenuhi permintaan kami?"

Akatsuki menghela napas, "Aku sanggup."

Setelah menyanggupi permintaan Leon dan Tooru, Akatsuki pun akhirnya diizinkan untuk pindah ke kamar mereka, walau sayangnya, ia masih harus menunggu selama seminggu supaya ia bisa meminta maaf kepada para personil MAHO-Do, karena kelima gadis itu sedang mengadakan konser tur di Osaka.

Keesokan harinya, di hari Minggu, Akatsuki menemukan sesuatu saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah dekat sebuah pohon _peach _tempat Momoko biasa bermain gitar.

'_Catatan partitur?' _pikir Akatsuki, _'Dan ini… punya Momo-chan?'_

Akatsuki lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpan buku catatan partitur milik Momoko tersebut dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya saat ia minta maaf padanya minggu depan.

Sayangnya, saat ia memberikannya kepada Momoko dan meminta maaf kepada para personil MAHO-Do saat itu, masih ada keraguan dihati Doremi, takut kalau-kalau Akatsuki masih berniat jahat untuk menghancurkan mereka dengan cara mendekati Momoko. Ia bahkan memperingatkan kepada Momoko supaya gadis bermata hijau _emerald _itu tetap mewaspadai Akatsuki, karena ia menangkap bahwa ada kemiripan antara sikapnya saat mengembalikan buku catatan partitur Momoko dengan sikapnya saat mengembalikan MP3 player miliknya waktu pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Akatsuki.

Saat itulah Akatsuki berpikir untuk memperjelas semuanya. Ia berniat ingin menemui Momoko di tempat favoritnya di taman sekolah untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap gadis itu, juga untuk menjelaskan padanya kalau dia tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau Akatsuki akan mencelakainya, karena ia tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut kepada seseorang yang sekarang dicintainya…

'_Pohon peach itu akan menjadi saksi, kalau sekarang, aku sudah punya cinta yang baru. Cinta yang sebenar-benarnya, yaitu kau, Momo-chan…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: And now, it's revealed! Mudah-mudahan nggak ada yang protes ya? Namanya juga pairing crack…

Chapter selanjutnya masih akan menceritakan tentang pairing crack, dan juga, perkembangan dari hubungan diantara keduanya. Penasaran? Ditunggu saja ya? ^^


	11. With the Peach Under the Peach Tree

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point & Ojamajo Doremi 17 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2013. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya, saya sempet juga update chapter 11… #sigh

Kalau readers udah baca 'Ojamajo Girlband' chapter 17 – 'The Sweet Peach', pasti udah familiar dengan apa yang akan terjadi di chapter ini. Kurang lebih sih, chapter ini akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di scene yang ditonton oleh Momoko di 'The Sweet Peach' lebih lengkap lagi dari apa yang saya tulis disana. Penasaran? Langsung dibaca saja ya? ^^

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**With the Peach Under the Peach Tree**

* * *

"Akatsuki-kun, sedang apa kau disini?!" seru Momoko saat secara tiba-tiba Akatsuki menemuinya di taman dekat pohon peach tempat ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain gitar disana, "Kau pasti masih berusaha untuk memperdayaku kan?"

"Momo-chan, aku…"

"Kami semua sudah dengar dari Doremi-chan kalau kau sempat membicarakan tentang rencana jahatmu bersama dengan Fujio-kun di festival musim panas beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan sekarang… kau pasti sedang…"

"Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa yang sedang kaupikirkan," bantah Akatsuki, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau sekarang, aku bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi membicarakan hal itu dengan Fujio-kun. Bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuatku jijik, bagaimana bisa aku masih memikirkan rencana itu?"

"Jangan jadi orang munafik, Akatsuki-kun! Justru dari apa yang kaulakukan selama ini, aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau kau masih ingin menjalankan rencana yang keji itu!"

"Kau salah, Momo-chan. Sekarang, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Akatsuki yang mulai mendekati Momoko, "Kau boleh tatap mataku selama yang kau mau, supaya kau bisa yakin kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Momo-chan."

"…"

"Momo-chan…"

"Stop!" perintah Momoko kepada Akatsuki, "Menjauhlah dariku, Akatsuki-kun!"

"Tapi…"

"Kau menjadikan aku sebagai objek pelarianmu kan?" teriak Momoko sambil melangkah mundur, menjauhi sang pemuda berambut violet dihadapannya, "Setelah sebelumnya kau gagal mendapatkan Doremi-chan?"

"Awalnya memang begitu," aku Akatsuki, "tapi…"

"Cukup, Akatsuki-kun," potong Momoko sambil menatap Akatsuki dengan tajam, "Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun darimu!"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Momo-chan!" Akatsuki terus berusaha meyakinkan Momoko supaya ia tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap gadis itu, "Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"…"

"Begini, aku mengakui kalau apa yang kulakukan di hotel itu benar-benar keterlaluan, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin melakukannya lagi terhadap siapapun diantara kalian berlima. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan rencana itu sama sekali, dan kau juga bisa lihat kalau sekarang aku selalu menjauhi Fujio-kun. Karena apa? Karena sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk ikut pindah kamar bersama dengan Leon-kun dan Tooru-kun."

"Kau bohong, Akatsuki-kun. Aku yakin kalau kau masih berniat untuk menghancurkan MAHO-Do kan? Hanya sekarang, karena kau gagal melakukannya dengan Doremi-chan, kau memutuskan untuk menjadikanku target cadangan, iya kan?" ujar Momoko, masih belum bisa mempercayai perkataan Akatsuki, "Kau mencoba memperdayaku kan?"

"Itu semua tidak benar!" seru Akatsuki, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan aku takkan mungkin tega memperdayamu."

"Apa buktinya? Semua orang juga tahu kalau caramu mendekatiku sama persis dengan caramu mendekati Doremi-chan saat itu – berpura-pura mengembalikan barang kami yang tertinggal di tempat favorit kami di taman ini, dan kita semua tahu apa akhir yang kauinginkan dari caramu itu: hotel, tempat tidur… kau berusaha memperdaya kami!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya terhadapmu!" Akatsuki berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Baik, saat itu… aku memang berniat melakukannya terhadap Doremi-chan – dan mungkin juga padamu, tapi… saat aku mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, aku sadar kalau… tidak sepantasnya aku berpikir untuk menghancurkan girlband kalian dengan cara yang tidak bermoral seperti itu, dan… aku juga sadar kalau akhirnya… aku mencintaimu."

"Akatsuki-kun…" gumam Momoko.

"Momo-chan, percayalah. Apa yang kurasakan padamu benar-benar berbeda. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam…"

"Akatsuki-kun…" kali ini, Momoko menggumamkan nama pemuda itu dengan suara yang lebih lembut, bahkan kedua manik zamrudnya mulai menitikan air mata.

"Lihatlah pohon peach itu, Momo-chan," ujar Akatsuki sambil menoleh kearah sebuah pohon peach yang sejak tadi melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang panas terik siang itu, "Hari ini, pohon itu akan menjadi saksi, kalau aku telah memilih seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai, yang tercantik dan termanis di dunia ini, yaitu kau, Momo-chan."

Akatsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dalam bahasa Inggris, "You're my sweet peach."

"Ah," Momoko menghapus air matanya, "Really?"

"Yes," jawab Akatsuki mantap, "Dan aku tahu kalau selama ini, kau merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapku."

"Jadi… kau sudah menyadarinya ya?" Momoko tersenyum tipis, "Yah, jujur saja… sebelum aku menerima pesan peringatan dari Kotake-kun tentang rencana jahat kalian, aku sempat… mengagumimu, dan kalau boleh jujur… aku senang sekali saat kau menghampiriku dan mengembalikan buku catatanku."

Momoko menghela napas, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka lalu saling berpelukan dengan sangat mesra, "Kita saling mencintai…"

Momoko dan Akatsuki tidak menyadari, kalau sebenarnya ada dua orang yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Lebih tepatnya, mereka mengamati Momoko dan Akatsuki untuk memastikan bahwa keduanya tidak akan melakukan hal yang diluar batas.

"Baik, kelihatannya Akatsuki benar-benar memikirkan apa yang kaukatakan padanya saat kita memergokinya sedang membicarakan tentang rencana jahatnya bersama dengan Fujio," ujar seorang diantara mereka yang ternyata adalah Kotake, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Doremi?"

Doremi menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu kalau Akatsuki-kun benar-benar mencintai Momo-chan."

"Jadi?" tanya Kotake lagi, "Kau tahu kan, kalau ada satu hal yang harus kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Aku sudah salah menilai Akatsuki-kun lagi," aku Doremi, "Bedanya, kalau sebelumnya aku menganggapnya orang baik saat ia berencana jahat terhadapku, sekarang… aku menganggapnya berbohong saat ia jujur mengakui perasaan cintanya terhadap Momo-chan, dan karena itulah, sekarang aku harus menghampiri mereka."

"Itu bagus," sahut Kotake, "Ayo, sekarang kita datangi mereka."

Sepasang kekasih itupun berjalan mendekati Momoko dan Akatsuki yang masih berpelukan dengan erat, kemudian memanggil nama keduanya dan membuat mereka terkejut dan saling melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei, kalian tidak perlu kaget begitu," ujar Doremi melihat Momoko dan Akatsuki yang mulai salah tingkah, "Sejak tadi, kami sudah memperhatikan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini, dan…"

Doremi menoleh kearah Akatsuki dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sekarang aku yakin kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Momo-chan."

"Ya, apalagi… saat kau sedang berjalan kemari, kami juga memperhatikan kalau kau bertemu dengan Fujio dan… kau berkata padanya bahwa kau serius ingin melupakan rencana jahat kalian," tambah Kotake, "Kami jadi semakin yakin kalau kau telah sepenuhnya berubah sekarang."

"Syukurlah, akhirnya sekarang kalian bisa mempercayaiku," sahut Akatsuki, "Memang sih, saat kalian memergokiku dan Fujio-kun di festival musim panas, kami… memang berniat untuk menjebak Momo-chan, tapi… saat aku memikirkannya lagi, aku langsung teringat dengan apa yang kaukatakan saat itu, Doremi-chan. Aku sadar kalau aku mencintai Momo-chan, dan karena itu juga, aku harus melindunginya, bukan malah menyakitinya."

"Ini membuktikan bahwa kau orang yang pintar, Akatsuki," puji Kotake, "Tidak seperti Fujio yang masih terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan perkataan Doremi kepada kalian saat itu."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan kata-kata itu, karena memang kata-kata itu terlalu 'pintar' buatku," sahut Fujio yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dengan wajah sebal, "Tapi menurutku, aku harus tetap mempertahankan 'kebodohan'ku itu, karena dengan begitu, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang pintar, brilian dan elegan, setidaknya itu menurutku."

"Fujio-kun, aku mohon padamu untuk tidak lagi berbuat onar terhadap mereka," ujar Akatsuki kepada sang pemuda berambut _orange_, "Mulai detik ini, kau lupakan saja rencana yang tak berguna itu, karena sekarang semuanya telah berakhir. Bahkan bisa dibilang, FLAT 4 sudah bubar hanya karena rencana yang bodoh itu, seperti yang bisa kaulihat sekarang, dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa kaulakukan untuk mengembalikan persatuan antara kita semua hanyalah dengan melupakan rencana gila itu, seakan-akan rencana itu tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan kita."

"Jadi begitu? Kau membatalkan rencana itu hanya gara-gara mereka, begitu?!" Fujio mengeraskan suaranya, "Baik, kalau memang rencana kita harus dibatalkan, aku akan membatalkan rencana itu, tapi tentu saja, ada harga yang harus kalian bayar padaku."

Akatsuki memperhatikan kalau setelah Fujio menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia langsung menoleh kearah Momoko, karena itulah Akatsuki langsung memperingatkan Fujio untuk tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap sang gadis berambut _blonde _tersebut.

Fujio menghela napas dan bergumam, "Kelihatanya sekarang, kau jadi terlalu naif ya, Akatsuki-kun. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang sekarang ingin kulakukan."

"Eh?"

Sebelum Akatsuki sempat berbuat apa-apa, dengan cepat Fujio mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam saku celananya dan menyodorkannya, mencoba menusuk seseorang dengan menggunakan pisau tersebut.

* * *

Catatan Author: Dan dengan begini, fic ini akan berakhir tidak lama lagi!

Jadi, siapa yang ingin ditusuk oleh Fujio? Bisakah orang tersebut menghindar/terhindar dari pisau Fujio? Dan bagaimanakah nasib Fujio selanjutnya? Cari tahu jawabannya di chapter depan.


	12. The Final Strike

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point & Ojamajo Doremi 17 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2013. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Omatase! Sekarang kita beranjak ke chapter 12!

Sebenernya sih chapter yang satu ini udah lama banget pengen diupdate, tapi sebelumnya saya masih pengen mematangkan ide ceritanya dulu, dan baru bisa update sekarang deh, hehehe…

Then, we're back to the story!

* * *

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

**.**

**The Final Strike**

* * *

"Takkan kubiarkan kau melakukannya!"

Sebelum pisau Fujio mengenai sasarannya yang sebenarnya, ada yang sempat mendorong seorang gadis yang menjadi sasaran pisau tersebut sehingga pada akhirnya pisau itu tertancap pada tubuh seseorang yang sebenarnya bukan sasaran Fujio.

Spontan, gadis itu – yang sebenarnya ingin ditusuk oleh Fujio – berteriak ketakutan saat ia menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dengan ngeri, "Kotake!"

Seketika Fujio terkejut saat menyadari bahwa orang yang ditusuknya bukanlah orang yang diincarnya, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah ide licik lain muncul di benaknya, "Yah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan sekarang. Aku akan mencabut pisau ini dan menancapkannya lagi secara berulang-ulang di tempat yang sama."

"Hentikan!" pekik Doremi. Manik magentanya mulai meneteskan air mata, "Jangan lakukan itu, Fujio-kun! Aku mohon jangan…"

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi kan?" potong Fujio dengan nada penuh kemenangan, "Asal kau tahu saja, kalau anggota _yakuza _yang mencoba menembakmu dua tahun yang lalu adalah kakakku. Kakak kandungku."

Pemuda itu melebarkan senyumannya, "Setidaknya aku telah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya secara tak langsung, dan ini membuktikan kalau sebenarnya kalianlah yang bodoh."

"Tidak!" Doremi melangkah mundur, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya, "Orang itu… Orang itu…"

Tiba-tiba Doremi kembali teringat dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, yang membuatnya sempat khawatir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah indah yang sejak sebelumnya terjalin antara dirinya dengan Kotake, dan saat ia memikirkannya kini, seketika kepalanya terasa pening.

Kotake memang masih sadarkan diri, dan saat itu ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi karena pisau yang tertancap di perutnya, ia tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Ya, orang itu adalah kakakku, dan apa yang kulakukan selama ini semata-mata hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada kalian semua!" Fujio sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, "Dan sekarang, aku ingin kau lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik saat-saat aku menyiksa kekasihmu ini, supaya kau sadar kalau hubungan kalian hanya akan membuat kekasihmu menderita!"

"Jangan kau coba-coba melakukan hal itu atau aku akan pastikan kau yang akan mati hari ini!" seru Akatsuki memperingatkan, "Cepat cabut pisau itu sekarang juga!"

Ia lalu berpaling kearah Momoko, "Momo-chan, bawa Doremi-chan menyingkir dari sini. Biar aku yang urus semuanya."

Momoko, yang sedang berdiri tepat disebelah Doremi menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Akatsuki, kemudian menoleh kearah Doremi dan berkata dengan lembut, "Doremi-chan, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Percayakan saja semuanya kepada Akatsuki-kun."

"Momo-chan…" pada awalnya, Doremi merasa ragu, tapi kemudian keraguan itu cepat-cepat ditepisnya, "Baiklah. Kurasa sekarang… kepalaku sedikit pusing. Kau bisa mengantarkanku ke ruang kesehatan kan?"

"Aku juga akan ikut kesana."

Sebelum kedua gadis itu pergi, Doremi sempat memohon kepada Akatsuki, "Kumohon, jangan biarkan Fujio-kun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, dan… pastikan untuk membawa Kotake ke ruang kesehatan secepatnya, setelah kau berhasil meyakinkan Fujio-kun untuk… mencabut pisau itu darinya."

"Aku janji, Doremi-chan," sahut Akatsuki, "Aku akan membawanya kesana secepatnya dan menyusul kalian disana."

Setelah kedua gadis itu berlalu, Akatsuki kembali berkata kepada Fujio, "Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan saat tadi kau berkata seperti itu, Fujio-kun? Tingkahmu sekarang sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

"Tingkahmu juga tidak bisa kuterima, Akatsuki-kun," balas Fujio, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau sebelumnya, kita berdualah yang mencetus ide yang brilian untuk menghancurkan mereka itu, tapi kau sendiri juga yang menentang ide yang kaucetus sendiri. Sungguh keterlaluan."

"Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa ia lebih pintar darimu, Fujio," sahut Kotake dengan pelan dan susah payah, setelah sebelumnya hanya bisa berdiam diri disana dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Ia berkata dengan dingin, "Itu bukti kalau kau orang bo-"

Sebelum Kotake sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Fujio menancapkan pisau miliknya lebih dalam, "Rupanya kau ingin supaya aku benar-benar membunuhmu ya?"

"Cabut pisau itu darinya, Fujio-kun!" perintah Akatsuki lagi, "Kalau kau tidak ingin aku melaporkanmu ke polisi…"

"Baiklah. Baik. Aku akan mencabut pisau ini," sahut Fujio dengan kesal sambil menarik pisaunya itu, "Kau puas sekarang, Akatsuki-kun?"

"Kau memang bodoh, Fujio-kun," ujar seseorang dari kejauhan, yang ternyata adalah Leon yang datang bersama Tooru dan beberapa orang polisi, "Kami sudah menduga kalau kau akan melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya lagi, jadi kami memutuskan untuk memanggil polisi untuk menangkapmu."

"Akatsuki, kauingat kan, tadi kubilang bahwa… aku dan Doremi memperhatikanmu menjauhi Fujio saat kau berjalan kemari?" ujar Kotake pelan, "Saat itu, kami juga sedang bersama dengan Leon dan Tooru, dan… dari tadi mereka juga sudah khawatir kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disini, jadi… mereka memutuskan untuk menelepon polisi dan menunggu mereka datang kemari di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Kalian ini benar-benar…" geram Fujio, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!"

"Terserah saja, kau mau bilang apa," sahut Tooru santai, "Pak polisi, dialah orang yang kami maksud tadi."

Dan akhirnya, Fujio pun ditangkap polisi. Akatsuki lalu memapah Kotake menuju ke ruang kesehatan bersama dengan Leon dan Tooru.

Saat berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, Fujio sempat mencoba merebut pisaunya – yang sudah dibungkus dalam plastik sebagai barang bukti – dari tangan polisi dan melarikan diri dengan cara menendang salah satu diantara polisi tersebut yang sekarang menariknya keluar, tapi akhirnya polisi tersebut menembak kaki kanan Fujio dan berhasil mencegahnya kabur.

Sementara itu, di ruang kesehatan, dokter sekolah menyarankan kepada Akatsuki, Leon, Tooru dan semua personil MAHO-Do yang sedang berkumpul disana untuk membawa Kotake ke Rumah Sakit, karena luka tusukan di perutnya agak serius, walau tidak membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

Di Rumah Sakit, Doremi memutuskan untuk menjaga Kotake disana. Iapun menyuruh para sahabatnya yang lain yang juga ikut bersama mereka untuk pulang kembali ke Misora Art School tanpanya, dan ia sendiri berjanji akan pulang nanti sore, karena ada satu hal yang ingin dibicarakannya, sesaat setelah luka Kotake diobati…

"Syukurlah… kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya, "Kupikir kau…"

"Jangan pernah sekalipun melakukan apa yang pernah kaulakukan dua tahun yang lalu," potong Kotake, "Saat di taman sekolah tadi, aku bisa dengar kalau… kau mengingat kejadian itu, dan… apa yang kaukatakan barusan persis sama dengan apa yang kaukatakan saat kau sempat memutuskanku dulu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka hanya gara-gara kau melindungiku…"

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau ketakutanmu melihatku terluka karena melindungimu semata-mata bersumber dari rasa cintamu padaku, dan… semua orang tidak akan pernah ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita, baik itu karena dirinya sendiri maupun karena orang lain."

"Kotake…" Doremi terlihat agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Kotake, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sekarang kau benar-benar mengatakan hal itu."

"Eh?" tanya Kotake tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah saat itu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan semua itu di kantin?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kaukatakan dalam mimpiku malam itu, saat kau berhasil menyelamatkanku dari Akatsuki-kun. Aku memimpikan hal yang hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu, dan dalam mimpiku, kau menyelamatkanku dan mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Kotake menghela napas, "Jadi… kau tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk putus denganku lagi kan?"

"Yah, karena kau mengatakan hal itu, aku sudah tidak lagi memikirkan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Doremi sambil memeluk Kotake dengan hati-hati, "Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk putus darimu lagi."

**.O.**

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

Semuanya menjadi semakin baik sejak Fujio ditahan polisi dan dihukum di penjara. Bahkan, Akatsuki, Leon dan Tooru juga memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan KoteYama, membentuk sebuah _boyband _baru bernama 'TALKY', yang juga merupakan singkatan dari nama mereka berlima.

Karena 'TALKY' adalah gabungan dari KoteYama dan LAT 3 (FLAT 4 minus Fujio), mereka tidak perlu lagi mengikuti audisi dan langsung didaulat untuk rekaman oleh produser yang menangani mereka. Akhir-akhir ini, mereka bahkan sering berkolaborasi dengan para kekasih mereka di MAHO-Do.

Tanpa terasa, hari ini mereka akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan dari Misora Art School, dan tentu saja, mereka menyambut hari ini dengan gembira.

'_Semoga kedamaian ini bisa kami nikmati selamanya…'_

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, akhirnya satu fic saya telah selesai! (tapi maaf kalau chapter terakhir ini nggak panjang. Saya nggak bisa mikirin yang lebih jauh lagi untuk mengakhiri fic ini XP)

Mudah-mudahan ending ceritanya bikin readers puas bacanya ya… ^^

Well then, see you in my next fanfic!


End file.
